Harry Potter y El Hijo De La Luna
by IssueRBK
Summary: A Narcissa Malfoy comienzan a atacarle sueños extraños, sueños que la llevaran a una antigua maldición de hace siglos, originada por una gitana antepasado de los Black. Lastimosamente aquella maldición involucra de sobremanera a su hijo, Draco. Harry solo se pregunta cómo es que terminó en medio de todo eso, y por qué no está feliz de que cosas malas le sucedan a Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, no me pertenece ni lo hará nunca, y es mejor así porque quién sabe en qué habría terminado...

 **Título:** Harry Potter y El Hijo De La Luna

 **Summary:** A Narcissa Malfoy comienzan a atacarle sueños extraños, sueños que descubrirá, pertenecen a su vida pasada; y eso la llevará a una antigua maldición de hace siglos, originada por una gitana antepasado de los Black. Lastimosamente aquella maldición involucra de sobremanera a su hijo, Draco.  
Harry solo se pregunta cómo es que terminó en medio de todo eso, y por qué no está feliz de que cosas malas le sucedan a Malfoy.

/Dime, luna de plata, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?/

 **Notas de la autora:** Aprovechando que el capitulo es corto, también haré algo así como un preámbulo:

Esta historia se enfoca en el quinto libro y será una especie de AU, ya que cambiaré los hechos de la orden del fénix pero mantendré los hechos pasados, es decir, aquí no habrá dementores, ni Umbridge, ni profecía, aunque si mencionaré a Voldemort pero pasará a un muy segundo plano después de que comience la aventura, que como el título lo dice, tratará de Harry Potter y el hijo de la luna.

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Tonto el que no entienda,  
cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé

"Tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena,"  
Desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer

Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
Dime, luna de plata,  
¿qué pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel?  
Hijo de la luna

De padre canela  
nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño  
Y los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna  
Niño albino de luna  
Maldita su estampa,  
este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo cayó

Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
Dime, luna de plata,  
¿qué pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel?  
Hijo de la luna

Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer,  
cuchillo en mano  
¿De quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañao fijo  
Y de muerte la hirió  
Luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
Y allí le abandonó

Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
Dime, luna de plata,  
¿qué pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel?  
Hijo de la luna

Y las noches que haya luna llena  
Será porque el niño esté de buenas  
Y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna  
Y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna

~°~.~°~.~°~.

Narcissa Malfoy despertó con un pequeño sobresalto. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la luz de luna entraba por uno de sus grandes ventanales de cortinas aterciopeladas la mujer miró fijamente el contraste del brillo lunar con el suelo de su habitación, tenía una sensación desagradable, que sabía, era producto del sueño recién vivido, sin embargo no lograba recordar...

— ¿Narcissa?—Lucius Malfoy había sentido inquieta a su mujer, que sentada sobre la cama, le daba la espalda.

— ¿Te desperté?—preguntó con aparente tono de culpabilidad, pero de manera ausente.

— ¿Sucede algo?—cuestionó su esposo, no era muy común ver a la mujer en aquel estado tan letárgico, era como si estuviese en una especie de trance.

—No, solo...tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Qué soñaste?

Narcissa elevo sus verdes ojos hacia su esposo, denotando preocupación; y desviando la vista al espectro de la luna, con un susurro respondió—No lo sé.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _La espesura del bosque dificultaba sus pasos, pero no permitió que eso menguara su caminata, ya estaba cerca del claro en el que realizaría el conjuro y no se permitiría arrojar todos sus esfuerzos tan solo por un poco de fatiga._

 _La increíblemente brillante luz lunar la recibió como si la hubiese estado esperando, iluminando el verde césped que crecía a la par del suelo, era singularmente extraño que en toda el área la frondosidad de los arbustos y árboles sea tan espesa, y que a pesar de ello, en aquel pequeño espacio casi circular, no existiese ni una sola flor que sobresaliera o estese fuera de lugar._

 _Sin duda, aquel era el sitio correcto._

 _Vistiendo tan solo una falda larga y una blusa holgada con mangas largas y escote, una mujer gitana de cabello rizado se posó en el medio de aquel circulo hecho por la naturaleza y cerrando sus ojos esmeralda, dejó escuchar la fina voz que brotaba de sus gruesos labios en forma de versos realizados en un idioma desconocido._

 _—Nemo spectat luna (Ya nadie mira a la luna)_  
 _quis enim non luna (la luna ya no es de nadie)_  
 _tegere nec oscula (ya no la cubren de besos)_  
 _non iam sanguis ipse lotus (ya no la bañan con sangre)_

 _Aut iam carmina (Ni ya le escriben poemas)_  
 _nec tela iam confixus (ni ya le clavan puñales)_  
 _pidis ac non amore (ya no hay tragedias de amores)_  
 _non est amor nec caritas (ya no hay amor, no hay amantes)_

 _Sed transit luna (Ya pasa sola la luna)_  
 _Itque solus nemoya (pasa sola, sin nadie)_  
 _congesta mysteria nonya (no amontona secretos)_  
 _somnia nec prius illuminante (ni alumbra sueños, como antes)_

 _La mujer acabó de recitar el conjuro acompañado de sus lágrimas y expresiones corporales, fue casi como si danzara a un ritmo tranquilo y melódico. Expectante miró la luna que parecía haber cobrado más brillo, y pacientemente esperó hasta que el amanecer dio signos de estar surgiendo, fue entonces cuando la escuchó._

 _—Ya no estarás sola—era una voz femenina tan dulce y suave, de un tono hipnótico que te dejaba_ e _n un aparente estado de sumisión—Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena—desde el cielo habló la luna llena—Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él._

 _—Lo haré—aceptó la gitana—pero ya no quiero estar sola._

 _Luna, quieres ser madre_  
 _Y no encuentras querer_  
 _que te haga mujer_  
 _Dime, luna de plata,_  
 _¿Qué pretendes hacer_  
 _Con un niño de piel?_

 _La luna emitió un brillo más potente hasta rozar la tonalidad azulina, y la gitana entendió que el trato ya estaba hecho._

 _..._

 _De padre canela nació un niño, blanco como el lomo de un armiño, y los ojos grises en vez de aceituna, un niño albino de luna._

 _— ¡Ese niño no es mío!—gritó el hombre a la gitana temerosa— ¡me has engañado y esto no se va a quedar así!—el gitano al creerse deshonrado, tomó un cuchillo y se fue a su mujer, hiriéndola de muerte._

 _Dejó el cuerpo desangrándose en el piso y tomó al niño en brazos, alejándose hacia el monte a paso apresurado para poder deshacerse del niño en medio de la oscuridad y el frió de la noche._

 _El niño lloró llamando la atención de algunas bestias salvajes pero ninguna se acercó, pues allí ahora también estaba una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y vestiduras de oro blanco, levantó al niño del suelo y este al instante dejó de llorar, a la vez que la luna menguaba de a poco._

 _Y con una luz espectral esparciéndose por todos lados, las figuras de la mujer y el niño desaparecieron._

* * *

Este es un fic que escribí porque me obsesioné con la canción y me recordaba de sobremanera a Draco, además lo empecé a escribir por su cumpleaños solo que no me animaba a publicarlo, tendrá 10 o 15 capítulos (Espero que 10) y está inspirado en la canción ''Hijo de la luna'' de Macano (aunque yo escucho más el cover de Stravaganzza) espero les guste y le den una oportunidad a mi segundo long fic Drarry.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Hogsmeade

Las salidas a Hogsmeade siempre eran entretenidas, y definitivamente eran una de las actividades favoritas de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Las tiendas y sus artículos eran entretenimiento puro para los miembros de cualquier casa, y uno de los sitios más visitados era sin duda la taberna de las tres escobas, famosa por su deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla, aunque también sus otras bebidas como alhelí, hidromiel caliente con especias, jarabe de cereza, gaseosa con hielo, y ron de grosella, eran sin duda deliciosas.

Allí es a donde se dirigía Harry en compañía de Ron y Hermione, deteniéndose por un merecido descanso después de haber recorrido todo el lugar, entraron sintiendo el aumento de temperatura y entre todo el humo notaron que estaba totalmente repleto de gente, incluso más de lo acostumbrado, por lo que el bullicio casi les exigía gritar para ser escuchados.

— ¿Pero qué demo...—el pelirrojo fue el primero en demostrar su inconformidad—No puede ser ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en este sitio? ¿No tienen a dónde más ir?

—Tomando en cuenta que la única taberna aparte de esta es ''Cabeza de puerco'', pues no los culpo, después de todo nosotros también vinimos aquí por eso—le contestó Hermione, buscando si entre tanta gente lograba hallar alguna mesa vacía, aunque probablemente sería inútil.

—Miren, allí—el casi grito de Harry alertó a los otros chicos, que giraron sus cabezas para observar como una pareja de adultos que parecían fastidiados con el gentío, se levantaban indignados recogiendo sus pertenencias.

No hizo falta un acuerdo mutuo para que los tres chicos corrieran hacia el puesto arrinconado contra una de las paredes, aunque claramente no eran los únicos, más de uno se hallaba de pie en ese momento. Sin embargo fueron los primeros en aferrarse a la mesa y montarse sobre los taburetes, ganándose algunas miradas desdeñosas de un grupo de Ravenclaws de cuarto año, que no habían alcanzado a llegar.

—Si no fuese por sus bufandas abría jurado que son Slytherins—dijo Ron recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Harry y una expresión de Hermione que le indicaba estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué habrá decidido venir tanta gente? Normalmente suelen quedar algunas mesas vacías—Harry seguía sin comprender cómo es que aquel lugar se había abarrotado de personas, no es que sea malo ni desagradable, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero durante ninguna de sus visitas hasta ahora, se había encontrado con tanta multitud.

—No lo sé, quizá...—De pronto, todas las luces del por si oscuro lugar, menguaron hasta dejarse ver solo un leve destello luminoso, y al instante todo el bullicio, y comentario de Hermione, cesó hasta ser inexistente.

En el centro había un espacio concreto en el que no se hallaba ninguna mesa ni objeto, y allí se vislumbró a una mujer joven, aparentando unos 25 años, de cabello rubio y liso, rasgos simétricos y ojos claros que no se lograban distinguir con exactitud.

—Woa ¿Quién es?—Ron estiraba el cuello para distinguir mejor a la figura femenina puesto que estaban en un lugar bastante apartado, ganándose un pellizco de Hermione—¡Auch! ¡Oye!

De la nada, como haber sido convocados, Fred y George aparecieron y se sentaron a un lado de Harry—No sabemos, hemos preguntado a todos los que trabajan aquí y nos han dicho que esa hermosura tan solo apareció hace unos días y empezó a cantar—explicó Fred sin despegar la vista de la mujer.

—¿A cantar?—cuestionó Harry luciendo intrigado.

—¿Así nada más?—le secundó Hermione que parecía a punto de golpear a Ron si no quitaba esa expresión de embelesamiento.

—Sí—habló George—. Dicen que desde que apareció, el lugar a empezado a llenarse completamente, por eso han decidido no decirle nada a la chica ¿Y quién lo haría? si hasta buscaría la manera de fugarme de Hogwarts solo para verla cantar—a su lado, Fred asintió cómplice.

La mujer sostenía en su mano, una pequeña lira que empezó a tocar con sus delgados dedos, y un suave acorde comenzó a correr por las tres escobas.

 _Tonto el que no entienda..._

En cuanto pronunció las primeras letras de la canción, Harry sintió como a las personas a su alrededor parecía escapársele el aire, incluso sospechaba que a él mismo ¡Era la voz más increíblemente melódica que había escuchado!

 _Cuenta una leyenda..._

De la lira de la mujer, un espeso humo blanco comenzó a desprenderse y parecía formar figuras que fueron volviéndose más nítidas.

 _Que una hembra gitana_  
 _Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer_...

El humo tomó una extraña forma y se posicionó por encima de la cabeza femenina. Miraba con estupefacción como los colores iban apareciendo entre la niebla, formando la silueta de una mujer de cabello extremadamente ondulado en el medio de un bosque, vistiendo ropas extrañas y observando fijamente a la luna, tan hipnótica...

 _Llorando pedía_  
 _Al llegar el día_  
 _desposar un calé..._

La imagen volvió a distorsionarse y de repente todos tenían la vista fija en la proyección que daba la neblina en lugar de la cantante que entonaba la lira, con sus indistinguibles ojos recorriendo a los jóvenes, uno por uno...

 _Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena,_  
 _Desde el cielo habló la luna llena_  
 _Pero a cambio quiero_  
 _el hijo primero_  
 _Que le engendres a él..._

Ahora se mostraba en primer plano a la luna. Se sentía casi como si fuese ella quien realmente recitaba todo aquello.

 _Que quien su hijo inmola_  
 _para no estar sola_  
 _Poco le iba a querer..._

Harry y sus demás acompañantes, observaban embelesados el cuadro, todo el mundo prestando extrema atención a las figuras que se dibujaban; enfrascados en un trance.

 _Luna, quieres ser madre_  
 _Y no encuentras querer_  
 _que te haga mujer_  
 _Dime, luna de plata,_  
 _¿qué pretendes hacer_  
 _Con un niño de piel?_

Con todos tan letárgicos a su alrededor, la mujer seguía en alguna especie de inspección, detallando cada rostro que distinguía. Hasta que en una mesa del fondo, detuvo su mirada.

 _Hijo de la luna..._

Harry se vio en la necesidad de apartar sus ojos para ver las expresiones del resto, de las cuales se burlaría después de aquella magnífica presentación. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no podía.

 _De padre canela_  
 _nació un niño_  
 _Blanco como el lomo_  
 _de un armiño_  
 _Y los ojos grises_  
 _En vez de aceituna_  
 _Niño albino de luna_

El humo mostró la percepción de un niño recién nacido, con piel blanca y ojos grises, unas pocas pelusas en su cabeza denotaban cabello rubio platinado, y la forma de su rostro, le era extrañamente familiar a Harry.

 _Maldita su estampa_  
 _Este hijo es de un payo_  
 _Y yo no me lo cayo..._

De la lira empezaron a salir imperceptibles hilos que se alargaron hasta una de las mesas del rincón, pasando por el medio de las personas que parecían no notarlo, cada vez avanzando más a su objetivo, y envolviéndose entre sus dedos.

 _Luna, quieres ser madre_  
 _Y no encuentras querer_  
 _que te haga mujer_  
 _Dime, luna de plata,_  
 _¿qué pretendes hacer_  
 _Con un niño de piel?_

Harry empezaba a entrar en pánico, sintiendo que no podía ser normal no controlar las acciones de su cuerpo. Percatándose también que a parte de sus ojos, todo él parecía estar inmóvil, tal como un _Petrificus Totalus_ , con la diferencia de que no era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo estaba la proyección de la neblina y la música. Nada más.

 _Hijo de la luna..._

Los hilos empezaron a recogerse nuevamente, sin embargo la persona empezaba a tomar conciencia de a poco y ejerció resistencia, tratando de no ser arrastrado.

 _Gitano al creerse deshonrado_  
 _Se fue a su mujer,_  
 _cuchillo en mano_  
 _¿De quién es el hijo?_  
 _Me has engañao fijo_  
 _Y de muerte la hirió..._

Harry vio como lo que relataba la canción se presentaba en el humo, como si fuera una película.  
Empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y sintió la magia acumularse en él, quizá se libraría de lo que sea en que estaba sometido si perdía el control de su magia como en años anteriores. Al menos eso esperaba.

 _Luego se hizo al monte_  
 _con el niño en brazos_  
 _Y allí le abandonó..._

Con más esfuerzo del que pensó, logró mover su cabeza de su posición, aun no rompía del todo el hechizo, pero sentía como cada centímetro de su cuerpo recuperaba movilidad lentamente, así que se enfocó en buscar a otro que, como él, se haya dado cuenta del extraño suceso, y definitivamente lo halló, del otro lado del salón.

 _Luna, quieres ser madre_  
 _Y no encuentras querer_  
 _que te haga mujer_  
 _Dime, luna de plata,_  
 _¿qué pretendes hacer_  
 _Con un niño de piel?_

Los hilos habían cobrado brillo, un raro destello dorado los rodeaba a medida que ejercían más presión en las manos de su objetivo, y este sentía como si no fuesen solo sus dedos atraídos por las cuerdas de la lira, sino más bien todo su cuerpo parecía envuelto en ellas.

 _Hijo de la luna..._

Tras sus lentes redondos, amplió sus ojos al distinguir a Malfoy atado de las manos por un montón de hilos bioluminiscentes. Al parecer él también había despertado del trance y ahora luchaba contra las cuerdas que insistían en arrastrarlo con la mujer que tenía toda su atención concentrada en él, solo que, tal como pasó consigo mismo, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar con lentitud, pero por la expresión de su rostro podía notar que estaba usando toda su energía en no dejarse llevar.

 _Y las noches que haya luna llena_  
 _Será porque el niño esté de buenas_  
 _Y si el niño llora_  
 _menguará la luna_  
 _Para hacerle una cuna..._

En la neblina apareció unos intensos ojos grises que poco a poco se cerraban, y entonces Harry vio como Malfoy empezaba a desprender luz plateada de su cuerpo, acompañada de un tenue color verde, quizá emanando su magia como recurso para escapar.

 _Y si el niño llora_  
 _menguará la luna_  
 _Para hacerle una cuna..._

Y en un instante, las cuerdas, la neblina y el hechizo que los mantenía inmóviles, desapareció.

—Ahhh—el grito se escuchó después de que la mujer emitiera la última nota y se oyó un fuerte golpe de algo o alguien chocando contra el piso, Harry al instante en que sintió la movilidad en su cuerpo, se puso de pie y apuntó con su varita a la mujer. A lo lejos distinguió a Malfoy siendo ayudado por sus amigos, quienes al verlo irse de espaldas instantáneamente le rodearon.

Después de aquel corto lapsus, los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, por lo que Harry ya no pudo seguir teniendo en la mira a la mujer que en todo este tiempo no había despegado sus ojos de Draco.

El pelinegro se abrió paso entre la gente, importándole poco si empujaba a alguien o era demasiado brusco, pero cuando llegó al centro la mujer ya no estaba allí. Buscó a ambos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien que haya visto lo que sucedió, que se muestre preocupado o con miedo reflejado en su rostro, pero todos parecían satisfechos de haber visualizado a la hermosa mujer y su increíble acto.

Todos excepto el rubio que se mantenía viéndolo fijamente desde el otro lado del salón.

* * *

Espero les resulte interesante, a mi me ha gustado la trama y por eso por fin decidí publicarla.

Criticas, sugerencias o lo que sea, las recibiré con emoción.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. ¿Tienes algún problema, Potter?

— ¿Sucede algo, Harry?—Hermione posó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros, mostrándose preocupada.

—Si amigo, saliste disparado de tu asiento—Ron hizo una pausa y analizó el rostro de su compañero—Espera... ¿Ibas a hablarle?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿No lo sintieron?—desconcertado y no creyendo ser el único que había notado lo recientemente ocurrido–aunque su vasta experiencia le decía que así era–miró seriamente a sus amigos.

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre si y fue la chica quien primero habló—¿Sentir qué, Harry?

—Creo que se refiere a las marip...¡auch!¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?—el pelirrojo se sostenía resentido el brazo que su amiga pellizcó.

—Cállate Ron, estoy segura de que Harry A DIFERENCIA DE TI no se sintió atraído por aquella mujer ¿No es así?—Hermione lo observo como si lo estuviese retando a darle la contraria.

Aun descolocado por lo anteriormente vivido, no supo qué contestar con claridad—Yo...no, quiero decir...

—Miren al hurón, al parecer quedó tan impresionado que se cayó de su silla—Ron señaló con un movimiento de cabeza la posición en la que ahora se encontraba Draco Malfoy, quien estaba con la mayor parte de su séquito rodeándole y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Harry se mantuvo atento a esa imagen por unos segundos, para luego impulsivamente dirigirse donde el rubio. Estaba seguro de que además de él, Malfoy también vio el extraño comportamiento de la mujer, es más, él fue la fuente de su atención y al que quizo arrastrar a quién sabe dónde.

Cruzó por entre las mesas y los clientes, y con voz clara llamó la atención de los Slytherins gritando el apellido de su líder— ¡Malfoy!

El susodicho se aferraba al brazo de Goyle para enderezarse y se tensó notoriamente al escuchar el llamado— ¿Qué quieres, Potter?—bramó con tono hosco.

—Yo este...—y hasta entonces Harry no había caído en cuenta en la idiotez que acababa de cometer ¿Cómo se supone que iba a preguntarle a Malfoy? ¿Iba a ir y decir Oye, te vi siendo arrastrado por hilos dorados que salían de la lira de esa mujer extraña ¿Tienes idea de por qué alguien desearía raptarte? No, definitivamente eso no era una opción.

— ¿Qué? ¿El niño-que-vivió no puede terminar una oración?—Draco terminó de reincorporarse y evitó ver directamente a Harry, cosa que jamás había hecho, y para el azabache ese fue suficiente indicio de que el rubio era plenamente consciente de por qué había ido hasta allí y buscado hablarle, solo que, al igual que él, sabía que era un tanto _delicado_ discutir sobre eso frente a todos sus compañeros de casa. O bien, también existía la posibilidad de que simplemente no deseara que el-niño-que-vivió se metiera en sus asuntos.

Lamentablemente Harry ya se sintió demasiado inmiscuido en la situación como para hacer como si nada, el hecho de que solo él y Draco hayan presenciado la verdad de lo recientemente ocurrido, era lo suficientemente extraño como para que de alguna forma ya se sintiera comprometido.

— ¡Harry!—en ese instante, Ron y Hermione se presentaron cada uno a un lado de su inseparable amigo, luciendo preocupados.

—No puede ser ¿Qué hemos hecho para que este trio de _Gryffindors_ —Pansy soltó la palabra casi con asco—se nos acerque? ¿Puedes alejarte más Weasel? siento que mi ropa baja de calidad por cada segundo que estás cerca—esas palabras y el gesto teatral de Pansy, bastaron para que los Slytherins rieran a carcajadas, todos excepto uno que se encontraba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el chico de lentes.

—Vámonos Harry, no sé por qué viniste hasta aquí en primer lugar—Ron estaba irritado por el agresivo comentario de Parkinson, y sin quererlo realmente, descargó parte de su enojo en su amigo.

—Quizá ya se cansó de que pasen como chicle pegados a él y no captan la indirecta—Blaise los miraba con una sonrisa petulante, remplazando momentáneamente el liderazgo al que estaba acostumbrado Draco, aunque interiormente preguntándose qué le sucedía a su compañero que seguía con su mirada clavada en una de las mesas del salón pero luciendo bastante apartado del mundo.

Harry observó cómo Parkinson y Nott daban una mirada demandante a Crabbe y a Goyle y estos disimuladamente se ubicaban frente al jefe de las serpientes, no queriéndolo dejar vulnerable al ver su inusual actitud.

—Malfoy—exclamó nuevamente esta vez sonando más seguro, Crabbe y Goyle se juntaron más cubriendo casi por completo al rubio que ahora se miraba las manos, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Potter?—esta vez el tono de la chica sonó serio y más amenazante mientras llevaba su mano hasta su varita, tal como el resto del séquito.

—Harry—sintió una delicada mano en su hombro que le dio un suave apretón como advertencia, Hermione miraba preocupada cómo algunos se empezaban a dar cuenta de la tensa situación entre ellos, y lo menos que quería era causarle problemas a la dueña de las tres escobas—vámonos, sea lo que sea, no vale la pena.

—Si _Harry_ —Blaise Zabini pronunció el nombre con un repugnante tono meloso—la sangre sucia tiene razón, no vales la pena.

Ron, que había estado aguantando pacientemente todo, explotó y en un instante tenía su varita apuntando a Zabini— _¡Expulso!_

Todo pasó muy rápido, el hechizó de Ron fue directamente hacia el moreno pero sorprendentemente la aparición de un tercero evitó que el chico en cuestión saliese volando por los aires.

— _Protego_.

El ambiente se tornó aún más denso si es que eso era posible, todos inmóviles ante la repentina intervención de Malfoy. Ni Harry ni Hermione habían alcanzado a reaccionar ante las acciones de su amigo pelirrojo, y los Slytherin estaban expectantes a las órdenes de su líder.

Draco bajó la varita y no miró ni una sola vez al trio dorado—Vámonos—soltó y adelantó a todos sus compañeros saliendo primero del local.

El resto no tardó en seguirle y Zabini pasó empujando fuertemente el hombro de un Ron que aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Alrededor de ellos se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes y adultos del lugar, y tan pronto como estos empezaron, llegó la dueña a plantarse frente a ellos luciendo genuinamente disgustada—¿Qué sucedió aquí?—ninguno de los tres respondió.

—Nada—Fred y George aparecieron de repente a auxiliaros— ¿Usted ve que se ha roto o dañado algo?

—No, pero...

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Madam Rosmerta posó sus manos es sus caderas, una postura que la hacía lucir un tanto intimidante en opinión de Harry—No quiero volver a ver una escena así en mi bar, no pienso tolerarlo, y si van a estar lanzándose hechizos... ¡Háganlo afuera!—la mujer bufó indignada y se retiró dejándolos con cientos de ojos puestos en ellos.

Le pareció que Hermione susurró algo a su lado, y que los gemelos empezaban a hacerle preguntas, pero no le tomó importancia, estaba más interesado en recordar toda la velada desde que entró al bendito bar.

La próxima vez iría al cabeza de puerco.

* * *

Hola! Me alegra que la historia haya resultado entretenida para muchos espero no decepcionarlos.

Aprovecharé que no tengo mucho que decir para explicar cómo actualizaré:

Bueno, yo tengo la costumbre de terminar un capítulo y cuando ya haya finalizada el siguiente, lo publico, es decir, mientras no tenga dos capítulos finalizados, no publicaré una continuación, esto es porque la idea ya la tenía en mente y tengo varios borradores de las historias, pero tengo mucho que editar y corregir.

Bueno, eso es todo, críticas, reclamos, sugerencias son bien recibidas 3

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Curiosidad

Harry nunca había tenido una vida que se considerara normal, desde su vida con los Dursley a un mago tenebroso persiguiéndolo para matarlo, nada de eso encaja en el estereotipo que la mayoría tiene por ''normal''.

Por ello no le sorprendió entrar a cuarto año y toparse con que, ya que no habían hallado un profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Snape ocuparía ese cargo. Y en cuanto a pociones, se presentó un nuevo profesor: Horace Slughorn, quien al parecer ya había impartido clases allí y aceptó nuevamente como un favor a su viejo amigo: el director Albus Dumbledore.

Hasta allí todo fue aceptablemente ''normal''.

Pero desear un año normal parecía ser imposible en la constantemente interesante vida del "Elegido".

Había empezado en una de sus primeras salidas a Hogsmeade, un pequeño momento en las tres escobas y todo su año se había enfrascado en un propósito: saber qué rayos estaba pasando con Draco Malfoy.

Muchas veces ya se dijo que aquello era algo que no debía de importarle puesto que no lo afectaba directamente, era un asunto de Malfoy y su importantísima vida donde nadie es lo suficientemente digno como para saber de ella.

La cosa es...no podía ignorar lo que pasó ese día.

Y no era solo por su ''complejo de héroe'' (como lo había nombrado Hermione cuando se lo contó) ni sus ganas de aventura (según Ron) sino por el hecho de que, a pesar de que su vida no era precisamente pacífica, tenía sus constantes, bases que le hacían saber que después de todo aún era un humano que podía cometer errores y tener sus altibajos.

Y le gustase o no, Draco Malfoy era un pilar en todo eso.

¿Por qué? Bueno, desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts ya lo tenía identificado. Lo conoció en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin's en su porte de niño rico y comportamiento presuntuoso, después lo volvió a ver en el tren de Hogwarts y luego en el castillo siendo seleccionado para la casa de Salazar Slytherin...desde entonces venía formando parte de su día a día.  
Con su sonrisa petulante aquel idiota no podía pasar desapercibido para él, y quizá para nadie más, ya que en todo lado lo único que busca es ser el centro de atención. Siempre molestándolo con un comentario sarcástico o haciéndole una broma de mal gusto, y si por alguna razón ninguna de esas dos cosas pasaba, a la hora de comer de todas formas lo encontraba en su mesa rodeado por su séquito y mandando gestos desdeñosos en su dirección. Siempre. Él había sido una constante y formaba parte de su rutina, de su vida diaria.

Por eso–a pesar de que aquella rutina no era muy de su agrado–le intrigaba tanto lo que pasó aquella noche en las tres escobas, porque a partir de aquel día Draco ya no era más algo cotidiano.  
Desde que trató de hablar con él aquella misma noche después de lo ocurrido con la misteriosa mujer y su lira, Malfoy no había vuelto a acercárseles, ni a él ni a Ron ni a Hermione, ya no los molestaba, aunque eso tampoco impedía que otros Slytherins lo hicieran, pero eran casi nada en comparación a las anteriores tretas del rubio. Y con eso el trio dorado no cabía de dicha. Ya no más bromas, ya no más insultos, ya no más miradas retadoras, y _se supone_ que ya no más preocupaciones en el colegio. Solo estaba el misterioso acontesimiento ocurrido en el bar las tres escobas.  
Y así era para Harry, quien a pesar de que tener aquel enigma constantemente rondándole la cabeza, empezó a caminar con más confianza por los corredores, ya sin temer que un embrujo zancadilla lo hiciera tropezar en cualquier momento.

Quizá demasiada confianza. Pues, en una de su habituales rondas por los pasillos del colegio, al doblar la esquina, chocó con Draco Malfoy e instintivamente se puso a la defensiva esperando un hechizo, un golpe, un insulto...algo.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se tensó casi imperceptiblemente, sin embargo no hizo más que retomar su marcha pasando de largo a un lado de Potter.

A partir de ahí entendió que todo lo que obtendría de Draco desde ahora en adelante, sería la ignorancia en su estado más puro.

Y Harry no podía estar más feliz.

Junto a sus amigos rondaba con más frecuencia por los lares de la institución, incluso las mazmorras parecieron dejar de ser ''zona exclusivamente Slytherin'', y la mayoría de alumnos había comenzado a curiosear por esa área ya que no habían tenido oportunidad en años anteriores por miedo a las serpientes, o a LA serpiente.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Fue hasta que despertó de un interesante sueño de batalla que tuvo mientras dormía en Historia de la Magia, que sintió que últimamente todo le parecía un poco _aburrido._

Y aunque siempre tenía la existencia de Voldemort para atormentarlo, este año no parecía que fuese a suceder algo que lo saque de su actual vida ''normal'', Dumbledore le había indicado que Voldemort no planeaba darse a conocer aún, por lo que estaría ocultándose por mucho tiempo, preparándose para resurgir.

Y la orden del Fénix estaba descartada desde ya, pues para siquiera pensar en unírseles tendría que terminar el colegio. Por ello, debía conformarse con tener por fin su bien merecido año de tranquilidad...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya sabía que no debía importarle en absoluto, pero se dijo que a cualquiera le interesaría saber qué podría ser tan grave como para que Malfoy dejase de ser Malfoy.  
Y si Harry ha tenido un enemigo que siempre lograba meterlo en al menos el 95% de sus problemas, ese era la curiosidad.

Por eso aguantó 3 semanas fingiéndose ajeno a toda la situación de la mujer y su lira-secuestra-estudiantes, pero cuando Malfoy no se presentó en el gran comedor ese día, su curiosidad estalló y la impulsividad se hizo cargo.

Fue después de su clase compartida de Pociones que le surgió la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Por eso se alejó de Ron y Hermione mientras estos discutían, y siguió al rubio que como siempre iba escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle, por suerte estaban en un pasillo vacío así que le resultó fácil dejar inconscientes a ambos y acercarse a un perplejo Malfoy para llevarlo a rastras al aula en desuso más cercana.

— ¿Pero qué...?¿Potter? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué aturdiste a...—Draco lucía un poco alterado y en un rápido movimiento tuvo la varita en ristre listo para atacarle, sin embargo el hechizo de desarme que Harry pronunció, ocasionó que su varita saliese volando hacía un rincón del aula.

— ¿Quién era la mujer de la otra noche?—soltó sin preámbulos a la vez que lo apuntaba con su varita con un gesto de total seriedad plasmado en tu cara.

Pronto, el rostro rígido que había mantenido el Slytherin, se deformó hasta mostrar una incontrolable ira—Así que era eso, San Potter está buscando la forma de volver a hacerse el héroe—su apellido lo pronunció casi con asco—pues déjame decirte que ese no es tu asunto y no planeo decirte nada.

Harry apretó los dientes y de su varita surgieron tentativas chispas rojas, esto provocó que Draco se tensara en su lugar, pero aun así no parecía haber indicios de que fuese a decir algo—Se lo diré a Dumbledore—amenazó sin saber cuál sería la forma más eficaz para hacer que el rubio hablara.

Para su sorpresa Malfoy rió con burla—Era de esperarse, adelante, ve y cuéntaselo al único loco que te creerá una cosa así. Yo lo negaré todo—lo último lo dijo con malicia y arrastrando más sus palabras.

Harry apretó aún más su varita—Eres un...—la frase quedó al aire siendo superada por la sorpresiva acción del contrario.

— _Accio varita_ —en un solo movimiento, la varita de Draco estuvo de vuelta en su mano derecha que apuntó directamente en dirección a Potter.

El azabache frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo lo...

—No eres el único que tiene trucos bajo la manga, Potter _¡Desmaius!_ —el hechizo salió disparado en su dirección pero por suerte reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para realizar un _protego._

— _Fumus_ —en cuanto Draco terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, una espesa niebla inundó la habitación, y Harry creyó que estaba perdido, pues sus lentes se habían empañado y no distinguía correctamente las formas, sintiéndose en apuros recurrió a la plática para así poder detectar la ubicación de su contrincante—Que honorífico de tu parte, Malfoy. Obstaculizar la vista de tu oponente. No eres más que un...—cortó su discurso al sentir la punta de una varita en su garganta, la figura alta de Malfoy por fin logró distinguirse entre tanta niebla y la ubicó justo en frente.

—Escucha, _Potter_ —Harr _y_ sintió como se acercaba hasta estar frente a su rostro—no te metas en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, y más te vale olvidar lo que pasó en las tres escobas si no quieres que te obliviatee para que dejes de molestarme ¿Entendiste?

Harry no respondió, sabía que estaba en clara desventaja, a pesar de que el humo había menguado un poco, estaba el hecho de que tenía una varita clavada en la garganta, rápidamente trató de buscar una forma de escapar a todo eso e inclusive se dio el tiempo de plantearse en dejar las cosas tal como están y permitir que Draco se ocupase de sus asuntos, pero... ¿Qué asuntos? ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Malfoy actúe de la forma en la que venía haciendo desde que regresaron de Hogsmeade (y no es que se quejase, después de todo era un alivio que el rubio haya dejado de molestarlos) es simplemente que la situación le parecía demasiado sospechosa ¿Y si Draco planeaba algo? no había olvidado que era hijo de un Mortífago, lo que sea que estuviera tramando podría relacionarse con Voldemort y Harry no podía permitir que algo así volviese a suceder en el colegio.

—No—bramó tajantemente aun a pesar de no estar en condiciones de contradecir a su oponente.

Malfoy sostuvo más firme su varita, sabía que Potter en verdad no se daría por vencido hasta obtener respuestas, era un total necio, pero eso no quería decir que él cedería, no le importaba que aquel sea ''El Elegido'' "El-niño-que-sobrevivió" y el favorito de Dumbledore, nunca le ha importado y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora; había comenzado a ignorar a Potter con la esperanza de que este no le reclamase lo que pasó aquella noche en Hogsmeade, y creyó que había funcionado, pero claro, nada resultaba tan fácil si se trataba de Harry-soy-un-maldito-héroe-Potter, evaluando sus posibilidades apartó bruscamente la mano que sostenía el trozo de madera en la garganta del contrario con latente fastidio. Decidiendo cambiar de táctica, esta vez tomó a Harry de su túnica y lo acercó aún más, mirándose desafiantes—No estás en posición de negarte—recalcó como último recurso antes de verse obligado a lanzarle un hechizo desmemorisante al oji verde, no estaba mintiendo cuando lo dijo.

—Lo sé—Harry apretó su varita en su puño derecho, preparándose para atacar de ser necesario.

Draco gruñó y con la varita en ristre comenzó a decir:— Obli...—se quedó sin el aire suficiente para completar la frase ya que Harry le habría propinado un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

En ese instante la puerta del aula en desuso se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrever una borrosa figura a causa del humo, era alta y extrañamente oscura, pero fue la voz y el tono de desprecio empleado en las palabras, lo que hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de quién se trataba—Potter ¿Se puede saber que se supone que está haciendo?—Severus Snape lo miro taladrándole con la mirada a la vez que desviaba sus oscuros ojos a la persona que se doblaba sobre si misma tratando de recuperar el aliento, aun a pesar de no mostrar su rostro, su inconfundible cabello indicaba a gritos quien era—Dra...joven Malfoy—el profesor endureció el gesto—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Draco, aun sin recomponerse del todo, se enderezó un poco y se dio impulso para plantearle un puñetazo en la mejilla a un paralizado Harry Potter que veía con disgusto al maestro de pociones—Tú... ¿Cómo te...cómo te atreves?—hablaba entrecortado aun sin recuperar el aire anteriormente expulsado a causa del fuerte golpe.

—¡Malfoy!—el reproche de Snape resonó por todo el salón y el rubio no hizo más que maldecir por lo bajo y plantarse firme ante su profesor—¡¿Qué es lo qué...No importa, hablaremos de esto luego, tus padres están aquí, y usted—miró a Harry quien había terminado en el piso más por el inesperado impacto que por el golpe en si—estará en detención por un largo tiempo—sin más se dio media vuelta ondeando su capa y Draco lo siguió a paso lento.

—Mierda—soltó Harry en la soledad del cuarto, llevándose lentamente una mano a su boca para sentir la característica textura del líquido vital de todo ser vivo.

Draco le había partido el labio.

* * *

No sé porque pero me gustó escribirlos en "su entorno" además nunca leí sobre una pelea que hayan tenido estos dos, y no sé, me gustó xD

Como siempre, críticas, comentarios, gritos y papas, se los agradeceré 3

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Bloodcurse

El sol empezaba a arrojar rayos anaranjados que inundaban el paisaje y bañaban de brillo las ventanas, dentro de los pasillos, se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes que rondaban por el colegio antes de que llegara la noche, entre ellos, un maestro y un alumno caminaban a la par, dirigiéndose a las afueras del castillo, a una zona apartada, cerca del lago.

—¿Por qué mis padres están en Hogwarts?—Draco no miró directamente a su padrino, él sabía que no podía dar pie a más rumores acerca del por qué de los favoritismos del profesor de pociones hacia su persona, pues para quién sepa que era un familiar suyo, no dudarían en buscarle una forma de usar eso en su contra.

—Pensaba hacerte la misma pregunta ¿Qué te hace creer que yo sabría más que tu?—Severus Snape no era un hombre que se podría tachar de amable y mucho menos de amistoso, sin embargo al hablar con su ahijado, dejaba momentáneamente el tono de voz frívolo que usa con casi todo el mundo.

—Tú sabes por qué. Si fuese algo grave, no me lo podrían decir por medio de cartas, además tengo entendido que no es el mejor momento para hacerme una visita consanguínea.  
Draco estaba tenso a pesar de hacer esfuerzos en disimularlo, Snape conocía a ese niño como la palma de su mano y entendió perfectamente que es lo que lo tenía tan preocupado—No lo es, aún no es el momento—respondió siguiéndole la corriente al chico, hablando en clave y de manera descontextualizada para dar a entender que si el señor oscuro lo hubiese reclutado para sus filas, él como uno de sus principales seguidores, lo sabría.

Draco asintió en silencio, pero para sus adentros era consciente de que aquel había dejado de ser el único de sus problemas, pues con la llegada de un extraño episodio en su vida sospechaba que la visita familiar no era más que la revelación de un peso mayor que ahora tendría que cargar.

Llegaron al área despejada, los pocos alumnos que la habitaban estaban a orillas del lago jugando con el calamar gigante, ambos vislumbraron a Narcissa Malfoy parada junto a una gran roca en compañía de un contento Albus Dumbledore.

—Severus, veo que ha recibido mi mensaje—señaló el profesor y luego se detuvo a mirar a su acompañante—Joven Malfoy—dijo a modo de saludo.

—Director—espetó de la misma forma y se encaminó directamente hacia la única mujer presente—Madre—dijo viendo de reojo al mago.

—Draco, es un gusto saber que te está yendo tan bien en la escuela, charlé un poco con el director y me habló de tus excelentes notas en las primeras semanas de curso—Narcissa posó sus finos dedos en el hombro de su hijo, quien ya le sobrepasa en porte por unos cuantos centímetros.

Draco entrecerró levemente los ojos al mirarla y confirmó sus sospechas. Algo no andaba bien.

—Oh, sin duda, su hijo es un estudiante ejemplar, estoy seguro de que si sigue así tendrá un _buen futuro_ —para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibida la forma en que Albus Dumbledore pronunció esas palabras—Debo admitir que me sorprendió su carta señora Malfoy, no es muy frecuente que los padres acudan a Hogwarts a inicios de año, me imagino que el problema del que me habló debe ser muy grave como para que su esposo no se haya presentado como aseguró en el pergamino.

—En realidad ocurrió un asunto de negocios, mi marido es muy estricto en ese aspecto, pero no representó ningún problema llegar sola, no hay de que preocuparse—aclaró sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible.

—Bien, entonces los dejo para que hablen, Severus ¿Por qué no vamos por una tarta de melaza mientras me cuentas qué fue lo que te hizo tardar tanto?—ante la obviamente intencionada mención, tanto Draco como Snape cruzaron una mirada de advertencia.

Una vez que ambos hombres partieron, Draco colocó toda su atención en su madre, ella vestía tan inmaculada como siempre, pero aún con el hechizo glamur que debió haberse colocado, se le notaban las ojeras debajo de sus ya no tan resplandecientes ojos—¿Qué sucede madre?—no disimuló su desconfianza y temor, no tenía porque hacerlo estando enfrente de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Narcissa dejó su fachada cortés y una expresión de cansancio la remplazó, soltó un suspiro—Draco, no he querido venir aquí sabiendo el riesgo que eso implicaba, tu padre me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí sin que _él_ se diera cuenta, no fue bueno que salga—la mujer sonaba nerviosa y hablaba de forma apresurada, Draco nunca la había visto actuar así—No tengo mucho tiempo así que escucha—ahora ambas manos reposaban sobre los amplios hombros de su hijo—Me han estado pasando cosas extrañas: sueños. Sé que se oye tonto pero temo que reconozco esos sueños, son algo que ya he vivido solo que...hace mucho tiempo, lo importante es que desde que esto empezó han ocurrido situaciones que no me explico como son posibles, mi varita, yo...ya no puedo hacer magia.

Draco agrandó exageradamente los ojos y miró directamente las orbes verdes de su madre sin detectar algún indicio de mentira, aunque de todas formas no habría razón para que Narcissa se inventase todo eso—¿C-cómo? ¿Qué es lo que...

—No lo sé—lo detuvo—he estado buscando información que me ayude y no encontré mucho, pero sospecho que es una maldición antigua, _bloodcurse_ , necesito que me ayudes y trates de hallar algo sobre esto, Hogwarts contiene muchos de los libros más antiguos del mundo mágico, sé que esto es muy confuso pero no te puedo explicar más, en verdad es muy importante que lo busques y me informes, de la manera que puedas, que sea vía lechuza no tiene importancia, nadie sabrá de que hablamos—justo en ese instante un elfo doméstico se aparicionó sobre la gigantesca roca, sostenía un collar de oro con un dije de rubí.

—Belwe ha traído el traslador ama, Belwe cumple con lo que el amo le pidió y solicita que usted regrese inmediatamente—el pequeño elfo lucía apresurado, daba cortos saltos alternando una pierna, como si corriera en el mismo sitio y movía el collar desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

—Recuérdalo Draco, bloodcurse—con esto, Narcissa se despidió dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y tomó rápidamente el objeto que sostenía Belwe, desapareciendo ambos casi al instante.

El frio azotaba a través de corrientes de viento, las nubes en el cielo eran arrastradas y se juntaban hasta hacerse ver de un tono grisáceo oscuro, anunciando una tormenta. El joven Slytherin parado cerca al lago permanecía en quietud absoluta, sus cabellos platinados siendo removidos por el viento al igual que su túnica, y en su rostro, una clara muestra de temor pero a la vez de firme decisión.

—Bloodcurse—susurró al aire como si fuese a darle la respuesta, con movimientos lentos, se giró para caminar de vuelta al castillo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Un cosquilleo en la cabeza le hizo levantar la vista topándose con la lejana figura de Harry Potter mirándolo desde el alfeizar de una ventana en la torre más cercana, retuvieron el contacto por insignificantes segundos.

—Esta vez no, Potter—Draco fue el primero en apartar sus ojos y retomar la marcha, mientras que Harry, apoyado en el muro de piedra que impedía su caída, lamía la herida de su labio.

—¿Qué estas tramando Malfoy?—se apartó de la ventana cuando la primera gota cayó sobre su nariz, seguida de otras más que se precipitaban con velocidad contra la ancestral edificación; la luna, resplandeciendo por detrás de unas cuantas nubes, brilló como una luz parpadeante, aumentando y disminuyendo su esplendor hasta que finalmente pasó del blanco usual, a un azul cálido y sutil, agradable a la vista de cualquiera.

Pero nadie lo notó.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Narcissa apareció en la comodidad de su cuarto, Belwe se había retirado en cuanto tocó el frio suelo, disculpándose por haber profanado los dominios de sus amos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, el hechizo sellador en las ventanas no dejaba traspasar ni un rayo de sol, tampoco de luna. A pesar de eso, la iluminación rojiza que provenía de la ranura de su puerta cerrada, era basta para iluminar pequeños objetos del cuarto: Una cama inmensa cubierta por cobijas de tela costosa, almohadones rellenos con plumas de fénix y la madera proveniente de un grueso roble; sobre uno de los muebles reposaban cuadros con fotos movibles de la familia Malfoy, Narcissa se acercó y tomó entre sus manos una de las imágenes: dentro de una cuna, un niño pequeño de apenas 8 meses le sonreía mientras sujetaba una de sus piernecitas, sus cabello y pestañas casi ni se distinguían por su color tan claro y sus ojos grises se mostraban tan puros como los de cualquier infante.

La luz de los candelabros que estaban encendidos en el pasillo empezó a parpadear evitando que la mujer siguiese contemplando la foto de su hijo, estaba de espaldas a la salida, por lo que tan solo giró un poco la cabeza para ver que sucedía.

Una sombra se plantaba firmemente por debajo de la puerta, era una mujer, su estrecha cintura y cabello largo se veían en el reflejo del piso, pronto la luz del pasillo ya no fue roja sino blanca, apoderándose de la oscuridad y emergiendo hasta la habitación...

—¿Narcissa?—la puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy pasó a través de esta, ya no había luz blanca, ni sombra en el piso, pues la que proyectaba su esposo era una totalmente distinta, casi sin forma—¿Sucedió algo grave?—volvió a cuestionar el patriarca al ver la mirada perdida de su mujer fija en él.

Con cautela, Narcissa volvió su vista al porta retratos que sostenía entre sus manos. Soltó el objeto que se rompió con un ruido estridente contra el piso y su cuerpo se tambaleó siendo rápidamente retenido por las firmes manos de Lucius—¡Narcissa!

Entre trozos de vidrio y plata, la imagen se mostraba irreconocible, ya no estaba la cuna, el panorama había cambiado a un bosque nocturno. Lo único que mantenía la foto del cuadro anterior, era al niño sostenido con ternura por una mujer rubia de piel blanquecina y cabello liso...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—...nació un ni-ño, blanco como el loomo de un ar-mi-ño, con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituuna, niño albino de lunaa.

—¡Neville!

Todos en la habitación reprocharon al susodicho haciendo que este se encoja sobre si mismo—Lo siento, es pegadiza.

Harry se volvió a recostar en su cama ya que se había erguido para silenciar a su compañero que no había parado de cantar esa canción. Esa maldita canción.

—¿Qué pasa compañero? Luces afligido—Ron se sentó al borde de su cama para iniciar la plática, había estado todo el día junto a Hermione buscando a su amigo por todo el colegio, y cuando lo hallaron, este tenía un profundo corte en el labio. Hermione se puso histérica e intentó curarlo mientras lo regañaba por ser tan descuidado (pues él había explicado que tropezó en las escaleras cuando cambiaron de lugar) pero Harry no se lo permitió y subió directamente a los dormitorios.

—Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado—mintió.

—¿Cansado? Me pregunto por qué, ah espera, ¡No sé, porque no nos quieres decir en donde has estado todo el día!

El reclamo de Ron provocó en él un prolongado suspiró—Ya se los dije, olvidé algo en el aula de pociones y cuando llegué Slughorn me empezó a hablar de su amistad con Dumbledore.

—Aja claro, y yo odio el quidditch—dijo rodando los ojos—Harry, no he convivido con 6 hermanos por nada, sé perfectamente que eso es un golpe que te lo dio alguien más, Hermione me dijo que no insista pero es que es tan raro que nos excluyas de...lo que sea que estas haciendo.

Se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo y pensó en que Ron tenía razón, siempre habían hecho las cosas juntos y habían salido ilesos (bueno, quizá no tanto) de distintas situaciones, sin embargo esta vez todo parecía ser diferente, ahora ya no se trataba de Voldemort, al menos no directamente y no creía que sus amigos apoyaran el hecho de que tenga que acercarse a Malfoy para saber que demonios había sucedido la noche en la que repentinamente una mujer decidió que sería divertido raptarlo (tal vez si sería divertido, pero solo un poco).

A pesar de todo, creyó justo que sus amigos sepan—Es Malfoy—soltó finalmente con aire distraído.

No existían palabras para describir la expresión que el pelirrojo cargaba en ese momento, era una mezcla de asombro y terror—¿A-a qué t-te refieres con ''Es Malfoy''?

Harry lo miró extrañado, no creyendo que solo bastara pronunciar ese apellido para descolocar a su amigo—Me refiero a que se está comportando de forma extraña ¿Recuerdas lo que les conté sobre lo que vi esa noche en las tres escobas? Bien, pues desde ahí Malfoy actúa tan...no sé, tan no-Malfoy.

El oxígeno volvió a los pulmones de Ron, haciendo que aspirara para después soltar todo el aire en una carcajada ¿Cómo siquiera pudo pensar que Harry le iba a decir algo como _eso_? Obviamente su amigo le contaría sobre una sospecha o se quejaría de lo irritante que es el Slytherin. Pero es que cualquiera que les viera asumiría que hablaban sobre algún asunto amoroso, Harry estaba boca arriba con su mirada perdida en el techo y apesadumbrado, como si hace apenas unos minutos alguien hubiese rechazado su declaración de amor, y a su lado tenía a su amigo prestándole suma atención como si intentarse consolarlo. Además no podían culparlo, Harry era bastante extraño en esos asuntos, la única chica que pareció llamar su atención fue la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, pero el moreno no movía un dedo para acercársele, al menos no después de lo que pasó con Cedric; tampoco era como si a su amigo jamás se hubiese inmiscuido en una situación como la que pensó cuando nombró de esa forma a Malfoy, Colin Crevery era un gran ejemplo de ello—aun a pesar de que su amigo no fuese culpable de llamar la atención de ese chico—así que tenía sus razones para que esa absurda idea de Harry interesado en Draco se le formulara en la cabeza, pues existían veces en las que sus enfrentamientos verbales y miradas de odio llegaban a ponerlo incómodo al recordar las tantas historias de amor de las que le hablaba su madre, esas en las que empezaban siendo enemigos y odiándose para que después por _x_ razón se terminen jurando amor eterno.

Iugh.

Pasando ese mal episodio y alejando de su cabeza una próxima indagación acerca de por qué Malfoy molestaba a Harry incluso más que a él mismo, Ron se enderezó recuperándose de la risa—L-lo siento, no vas a creer lo que pens... Olvídalo, no vale la pena que te lo cuente. Entonces, el que te andes escabullendo de nosotros se debe a que vas a espiar a Malfoy ¿no?—el azabache asintió pero lo corrigió diciendo: vigilar—Creí que ya lo habías superado ¿No acordamos en que todo lo que viste fue parte del show? o bueno, que también pudo ser...lo que dijo Hermione—la chica les había mencionado que existía la posibilidad de que la mujer se haya sentido atraída por Draco y que simplemente ''esa'' fue su forma de seducirlo (enredándolo en hilos extraños que salían de su lira, ya saben, lo normal)—como sea, no te sulfures con eso, ya ves lo que te ha pasado por querer hacer las cosas tu solo; un momento...—Ron sintió como si una pequeña luz iluminara su mente y señaló el rostro del contrario frunciendo el ceño—¿Malfoy fue el que te hizo eso?

Harry resopló y se quitó el brazo de la cara—Si, lo seguí y aturdí a Crabbe y Goyle para poder sacarle información, como supondrás no conseguí nada—bufó—a parte del castigo que me puso Snape por golpear a su alumno preferido ¡Ni siquiera lo vio! Ah pero claro, cuando Draco me propinó un golpe justo frente a sus narices, poco le faltó para felicit...

—Wo wo, alto ahí compañero ¿Quieres decir que Snape también estuvo ahí?

Y entonces Harry comenzó a contarle desde el principio todo lo que había pasado. Fue así hasta que...

—Dime luna de plaaata ¿Qué pretendes hacer, con un niño de piel?

—¡Cállate Neville!

* * *

hola!

Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, quizá me demore actualizandoporque se ha dañado mi computadora y no me gusta mucho escribir desde el celular pero haré lo posible.

Gracias por leer :D


	6. Temor

La clase de DCAO se había vuelto una de las pocas que realmente captaban su atención, y no porque el profesor sea su padrino y buscara beneficiarlo más que al resto de los alumnos. La razón principal por la cual la materia es capaz de llamar fervientemente su interés, era el hecho de que hablara de cosas con las que cada vez se relacionaba más.

—...esto les servirá, no para deshacerse de su temor, sino para enfrentarlo, a menos claro que sean...—Snape hablaba más fluido y seguro que de costumbre, dando una clara exhibición de sus conocimientos en la nueva materia que estaba impartiendo, Draco sin embargo, solo centró toda su atención a una palabra en particular.

 _Temor._

Cuando el profesor Lupin impartía las clases de DCAO llegó a aborrecer la materia, no es que le fuera mal, pero al maestro le gustaba la parte práctica, y en la práctica siempre se corría un riesgo mayor con grandes probabilidades de errar en algún punto. Su experiencia con el maldito hipogrifo hablaba por sí sola, y definitivamente fue algo que no disfrutó en absoluto, de no ser porque después tuvo más atención sobre su persona y que la cara que puso el semigigante no tuvo precio.

Remontando todo aquello, pensó en la vez en la que Lupin sacó un boggart del armario y solicitó que los estudiantes hicieran el encantamiento _Riddikulus,_ la mayoría de Slytherins se mostraron reticentes y despotricaron en contra del poco respetable profesor (basándose en sus vestimentas obviamente). A ninguno le hacía gracia el tener que mostrar cuál era su mayor temor frente a sus otros compañero, pero tampoco podían ir en contra de las indicaciones del maestro. Uno a uno fueron plantándose frente a la criatura que iba tomando distintas formas, desde un pequeño huracán hasta un feroz león con el cual recordaba vagamente haber hecho una escueta broma sobre Gryffindors. Sin embargo cuando fue su turno, no supo a ciencia cierta que se presentaría ante él, y nunca llegó a saberlo, pues el profesor repelió el boggart y lo volvió a encerrar en el armario diciendo que acabaría con él con ayuda del siguiente grupo (el cual obviamente iba a ser Gryffindor).

Jamás preguntó por qué no lo dejó ver su boggart, después de todo, eso significo un índice menos de humillación comparada a las burlas posteriores que aquejaron a los Slytherins que si habían sacado a relucir sus miedos, y él permaneció con su respetable puesto de líder intacto. Sin embargo, sí llegó a cuestionarse _qué_ sería su boggart.

La respuesta llegó rápido, pues ese mismo verano lo descubrió gracias a un baúl viejo que guardaban en el piso superior; uno de los cuartos estaba lleno de artefactos tanto oscuros como extravagantes y él había estado buscando algo interesante con lo cual distraerse y poder probar en alguno de sus elfos, el baúl era de tamaño medio, y al abrirlo, ante él se presentó una nube espesa de humo que empezaba a tomar forma. En un parpadeo, un Draco Malfoy de mirada temerosa lo apuntaba con su varita sosteniéndola de manera insegura, y pronto, el arma termino en el suelo.

 _Rindiéndose._

 _Fracasando._

Podía entender medianamente el significado de aquella visión tan enigmática, pero aun así..." _Mientras otros van por la vida temiendo al señor tenebroso, mi familia le sirve y yo me temo a mí mismo"_

Es por demás estúpido e injusto, o bueno, _era._

Desde que fue a Hogsmeade estaba convencido de que su boggart había cambiado, ya no sería él mismo fracasando, sino sería él envuelto en hilos dorados que lo arrastraban hacia un destino incierto, pero claro, siempre tratándose de él. Sonaba tan egoísta.

—¿Draco?—la fina voz de Pansy le llegó como un murmullo lejano—Draco, ya terminó la clase—esta vez las palabras estuvieron acompañadas por un tinte de preocupación.

El rubio parpadeó seguido y se incorporó adecuadamente en su asiento, fijándose en que ya varios alumnos, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin, se paraban de sus puestos y recogían sus cosas, la clase de hoy había sido teórica, por lo que nadie tenía que acercarse más de lo necesario al profesor para entregar su trabajo, y era un alivio porque de todas formas no había tomado apuntes de nada.

De nuevo.

—Gracias, Parkinson ¿Podrías...

—Sabes que si—lo cortó antes de que terminara su petición.  
La chica lucía el entrecejo mínimamente fruncido, seguramente inconforme por la forma en que la llamó, pero no podía culparlo, él creció llamando por su apellido a las personas e incluso a los niños de su misma edad, y no hacerlo era como si estas fuesen...cercanas.

—Bien—dijo y se puso de pie imitando al resto de sus compañeros—Nos vemos en la sala común—se despidió obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la pelinegra y se dirigió al escritorio de su padrino y maestro.

—Estuviste distraído—lo recibió el profesor mientras corregía algunos trabajos, Draco torció el gesto por el breve reproche y se dispuso a continuar con el asunto por el que se había acercado en primer lugar, pero el hombre levanto su cabeza y miró un punto detrás de él—¿Tiene algún problema señor Potter?—Draco se giró para comprobar si realmente el Niño-que-vivió se encontraba allí. Y en efecto, el Gryffindor seguía en su puesto ''ordenando'' sus cosas en la mochila. Rodó los ojos ante la obviedad de su propósito, estaba claro que seguía en el aula para poder escuchar lo que él le diría a Snape, es decir ¿Quién tarda 10 minutos en recoger una pluma y un pergamino?

Le pareció ver a Potter maldecir por lo bajo para después responder:—Ninguno señor.

—¿Entonces por qué sigue aquí ''deleitándonos'' con su presencia?—el sarcasmo estaba claro en la pregunta y abarcaba una gran cantidad de desdén. Harry miró molesto al profesor y desvió sus ojos al Slytherin, transmitiendo a través de ellos toda su intriga y frustración.

 _"Potter es tan transparente"_ pensó correspondiéndole un gesto de burla.

El azabache se separó de su mesa cargando su mochila al hombro y cuando ya estuvo en la puerta Snape bramó:—Y 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su comportamiento inadecuado, creí que ya había aprendido a no entrometerse en asuntos que no le conciernen, señor Potter—pronunció el apellido enfatizando su desagrado y observó atento como los hombros del chico se tensaban para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Un corto silencio los acompañó hasta que Draco volvió a tomar la palabra—Necesito un permiso para sacar un libro de la sección prohibida.

Snape, sin dejar del todo su fachada de jefe de Slytherin, miró a su ahijado con una ceja enarcada—¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe el repentino interés?—Draco guardó silencio—¿Esto es por la visita de tu Madre?

La rigidez en el cuerpo del chico no pasó desapercibida para el audaz maestro—Sí.

Snape esperó por más respuesta, pero el menor de los Malfoy parecía recio a dar cualquier tipo de información—No te puedo conceder un permiso si no me dices para que lo necesitas—intentó por el método del chantaje, pero contrario a lo que espero el muchacho no titubeó en su respuesta.

—Encontraré una forma de hacerlo de todos modos. El que esté aquí solo se trata de protocolo y para evitar problemas innecesarios.

Frunció el ceño. Narcissa le había advertido que a partir de su visita, Draco no iba a actuar precisamente como alguien tranquilo, nunca lo ha sido, pero el reciente despliegue de rebeldía le da un indicio de a donde se direccionan los futuros comportamientos de su ahijado—Le otorgaré el permiso redactando que lo he mandado a investigar sobre maldiciones imperdonables para recuperar su puntaje en sus últimas tareas, las cuales debo decir, fueron deplorables y estuvieron totalmente fuera del estándar al que usted está acostumbrado—dirigió una mueca desaprobatoria hacia su alumno y después se dispuso a escribir algo breve en un pedazo de pergamino—. Aquí tiene, y como has dicho, espero no tener que enfrentarme a problemas innecesarios por esto—se permitió el tono informal para recalcar su punto y Draco por supuesto lo entendió.

—Así será, _profesor_ —arrastró más de la cuenta la última palabra y añadió—De todas formas no creo ser yo quien cause esos problemas—no explicó lo dicho y se alejó hacía la puerta ignorando la circunstancial mirada que su padrino le dirigía. Una vez en el pasillo volvió a escuchar el casi inexistente sonido de pasos, normalmente no se habría dado cuenta si estaba en los pisos superiores, pero en las mazmorras los sonidos se amplificaban al ser un espacio tan cerrado, y eso al parecer es un detalle que Potter no había tomado en cuenta al estar tan ocupado pensando en cuál sería la forma más fácil de entrometerse en su vida.

Continuó caminando como si se estuviera dirigiendo a la biblioteca, pero al toparse con un aula en desuso decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas con "El Elegido". Por ello, sin previó avisó, giró y gritó:—¡ _Petrificus totalus_!—nadie rondaba por ese corredor, por eso nadie pudo haber oído el sonido hueco de alguien estampándose contra el piso.

 _El muy idiota se ha puesto justo detrás de mí, ni siquiera espiar puedes hacerlo bien, Potter_ se concentró en el suelo tratando de buscar una irregularidad y tanteó con el pie al no encontrar nada. De pronto sintió que pisaba algo pequeño y se agachó a comprobar con las manos; reconoció al instante la textura de una manta y la jaló hacia si descubriendo el cuerpo de Potter— _Mobilicorpus_ _—_ Miró de nuevo a ambos lados del pasillo y supuso que para que ninguno de los seguidores de Potter haya aparecido hasta ahora era porque el cuatro ojos no les habría dicho nada.

Lo levitó hasta estar dentro de la habitación y suspiró sonoramente al cerrar la puerta,. Había pensado mil y un formas de deshacerse del moreno, y pensándolo bien obliviatarle no era del todo seguro, pues si cometía el más mínimo error el mundo mágico entero se le vendría encima por dañar a su salvador, viéndolo así tenía más contras que pros y por eso recurrió a una táctica que no habría cruzado por su mente Slytherin de no ser porque vio realmente la preocupación que embargaba a su madre; no había tiempo para riñas estúpidas. —No pienso atacarte, así que cuando deshaga el hechizo tu tampoco lo hagas—ya había comprendido que la violencia con Potter no tenía frutos y solo lograba atraer más su atención. Era como un masoquista empedernido— _Finite_ —Harry se levantó lo más rápido posible y apuntó directamente hacia Malfoy, había desconfianza en su mirada pero no parecía dispuesto a atacar—Ignorare tu desvergonzado intento de espionaje y que más encima me estés apuntando con tu varita, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—frunció el ceño al decir todo eso, tratar con Potter no era para nada de su agrado, era difícil contener sus ganas de hechizarlo y hacerle pagar por más de una humillación que le ha causado, pero a su pesar aun en esas circunstancias el azabache le llevaba ventaja, todo un mundo mágico de ventaja para ser exactos.

Harry parpadeó perplejo ¿acaso Malfoy estaba tratando de _hablar_ con él?

Torció el gesto y juntó aún más sus cejas por el mutismo del moreno. Maldita sea, él trataba de solucionar las cosas por las buenas (y eso solo porque la situación lo forzaba), no estaba para aguantar el retraso cerebral que parecía estarse apoderando del elegido, se replanteó nuevamente su idea y contó hasta 10. Su objetivo era saciar la curiosidad del pelinegro a base de mentiras, lo que sea para que le dejase en paz, de lo contrario tendría a esa alimaña siguiéndolo hasta el baño, y en estos momentos no le convenía, no cuando estaba preocupándose lo suficiente con un problema como lo era la inestabilidad de la magia de su madre y los resientes acontecimientos en las tres escobas. De alguna forma sentía que ambos sucesos estaban enlazados y quería comprender cómo ¡Pero la jodida presencia de Potter acosándolo a donde quiera que iba no lo dejaba tranquilo!

—¿Nada? Bien—Draco se giró de nuevo hacía a la puerta esperando forzar una reacción de parte del Gryffindor.

—¡Espera!—y logró, de forma bastante impulsiva pero lo suficiente para dar pie a un desenlace—¿Quién era esa mujer en Hogsmeade?

Draco aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. Él estaba resistiéndose a ser arrastrado por un montón de hilos salido de una lira ¿Qué le hacía pensar a este idiota que conocía a la causante de todo eso?—Es una mujer que conocí en un viaje de trabajo con mis padres, fue amiga de mi madre pero después su negocio se vino abajo porque mi padre se adueñó de sus propiedades, supongo que quiso tomar venganza conmigo pero ya has visto que no resultó—la idea la dijo sin titubeos y con absoluta seguridad, escondiendo el resto de sus emociones tal y como se le había inculcado.

—¿Venganza?

—Sí, Potter, escuchaste bien ¡bravo! Ahora metete en tus asuntos, ya no te quiero ver más rondándome cerca, eres exasperante—abrió la puerta y salió dejando atrás el estorboso acontesimiento del Gryffindor y él en una misma habitación. Todo esto lo estaba hartando, un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente como en días anteriores. Ya no tenía fuerzas para burlarse de las demás casas, ni para enfocarse en ganar puntos para la suya, ya ni siquiera consideraba el quidditch como algo que debía formar parte importante de su año escolar, de ser así perdería tiempo esencial para investigar lo que sucedía.  
No hacía falta ser Ravenclaw para asumir que este año no iba a ser fácil para él.

Una especie de sensación vertiginosa había calado en su interior desde el instante en el que se vio sumergido en el hechizo de la mujer, y estaba fúrico por ello, esa clase de cosas extrañas solamente le sucedían a sujetos como Potter, no a él, ¡No a él, maldición!

— ¡Malfoy!—escuchó el grito esparciéndose rápidamente por todo el desierto pasillo formando un eco. Draco ya harto, se giró apuntando con su varita directamente al pecho de Potter que había salido con la intención de frenarle. Harry se detuvo y lo miró desafiante.

—Debes ir con Dumbledore.

Si Draco no volvió a pegarle en ese instante, fue porque recordó que solo los muggles peleaban de esa forma, y ya suficiente tuvo con haberlo hecho una vez.

—Mira, _Potter_ , tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, y estás loco si crees que yo voy a ir con ese viejo imbécil que se hace llamar director de este colegio—estaba alterado y ya no le importó los resultados. Él lo intentó, en verdad intentó deshacerse de él por las buenas, pero si el estúpido cara rajada no le daba otra opción...—Oblivi...

Su intensión y su hechizo quedaron cortados, incluso el _expelliarmus_ que iba a conjurar Harry quedó en el vació interrumpido por una melodía bien conocida.

 _Tonto el que no_ _entienda_  
 _Cuenta una leyenda_  
 _Que una hembra gitana_  
 _Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer..._

— ¿Malfoy?—Harry, entre alarmado y extrañado buscó el origen del sonido, venía de todas partes, ni siquiera hacía eco en las paredes del pasillo, era una melodía perfecta con una voz dulce que sonorizaba las palabras como un instrumento musical de viento, bajo y claro...

— _Ho-Homenum revelio_ _—_ Draco trató de no tartamudear para realizar bien el hechizo, el cual se expandió como una onda a su alrededor y no hizo más que brillar intensamente alrededor de Potter. Lo que sea que estaba allí, cantando, no era humano.

 _Llorando pedía_  
 _Que al llegar el día desposara un calé..._

Harry sintió la magia rodearle y miró inmediatamente a Draco, entendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba que el hechizo antes realizado no le señalara nada más que a él.

 _Tendrás a tu hombre, piel_ _morena_  
 _Desde el cielo habló la luna_ _llena_  
 _Pero a cambio quiero, el hijo primero que le engendres a él..._

—Tengo que salir de aquí—habló para sí mismo Draco, espantado, y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Potter tratando de ignorar los cuchicheos de los cuadros que adornaban el pasillo y que miraban a los lados buscando el origen del sonido.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Espera!

 _Que quien a su hijo inmola_  
 _Para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer..._

Para su mala suerte el Slytherin resultó ser rápido a pesar de nunca haberlo visto correr. En cuestión de minutos ya lo había perdido de vista al doblar por un pasillo que dirigía a distintos caminos, intentó oír el sonido de las fuertes pisadas, no debía ser tan difícil dado que todo parecía estar alarmantemente despejado, ni un alumno deambulaba a esas horas, seguramente todos, incluido profesores, estarían disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo en el gran comedor, entonces ¿Qué hacía él allí? Malfoy ya lo ha dicho, no es su asunto y no quiere intervención de ningún tipo, pero a pesar de eso no podía borrar de su cabeza la expresión de terror que se formó en el puntiagudo rostro antes de que saliera corriendo. Era algo grave, seguramente todo esto se trataba de algo grave y Malfoy lo sabía, pero la tonta serpiente orgullosa se creía demasiado bueno como para lidiar con eso él solo.

 _Luna quieres ser madre_  
 _Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer,_  
 _Dime luna de plata_  
 _¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

La tonada no desapareció a pesar de haber recorrido una gran distancia, parecía que estaba albergando todo el castillo.

 _Hijo de la luna..._

Y de repente, se detuvo.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy contéstame maldita sea!—una inesperada preocupación se estaba formando en su estómago, le sucedería lo mismo si se tratara de cualquier otro ¿Cómo quedarse tranquilo mientras una mujer extraña y aparentemente inhumana persigue a un alumno? Y no quería pensar con qué fines. Además, tratándose del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, podría existir una vaga posibilidad de que Voldemort se viese involucrado en todo esto.

Recorrió el pasillo a su derecha, siendo el que estaba a más fácil acceso y por el cual Draco correría sin tener que refrenarse para virar, sin embargo nada se oía ni remotamente cerca. Podía distinguir el barullo del gran comedor puesto que estaba un piso arriba justo sobre el, e incluso se distinguían a unos Ravenclaw que debían estarse dirigiendo a sus respectivas salas comunes o hacía la biblioteca. Aparentemente ya la mayoría terminaba de digerir sus alimentos y buscaban entretenimiento hasta que llegara la hora de irse a acostar.

Todos totalmente ajenos a lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos minutos: la música sonando de la nada y la luz lunar filtrándose más radiante que nunca por los inmensos cristales...

Un momento.

Harry se aproximó al alfeizar de una ventana que había en ese pasillo y se sorprendió al comprobar que, en efecto, la luna se veía mucho más hermosa y brillante que de costumbre, era absolutamente luminosa, lo suficiente como para ser apreciada pero no tanto como para verlo como algo paranormal. Pero Harry sabía que lo era.  
Desesperado, se apresuró a llegar al gran comedor antes de que sus amigos se fueran, necesitaba decirles, contarles...

Draco Malfoy había desaparecido.

La magia era curiosa en más de un sentido, desde convertir una fruta en un mueble hasta cambiar el sonido que emitían los instrumentos musicales.

Las finas cuerdas de la lira que tocaban una melodía en ese momento, salían oyendose como notas de piano, con la suavidad y acústica característica de tan espectacular instrumento.

 _...nació un niño_  
 _Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_  
 _Y los ojos grises, en vez de_ _aceituna_ _..._

Una mujer deslumbrante sentada en la llanura de un claro llevaba delicadamente sus manos a la melena rubia blanquecina que reposaba por encima de su regazo. Se fijó en los trazos de aquel rostro, finos y elegantes, la tonalidad de su piel era simplemente pura y _perfecta._ Más desearía ver el matiz de sus ojos que apenas y pudo apreciar unas cuantas veces cuando era observada en aquel lugar tan concurrido.

... _niño albino de luna_ _—_ cantó dándole fin a la música, la lira dejó de sonar y solo se escuchó el crujir de las hojas de los árboles más el rugido de una que otra bestia del bosque.

La mujer se agachó para depositar con sus fríos labios un casto beso en la frente del muchacho y cerrando los ojos disfrutó de la sensación de tener un cuerpo humano entre sus brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo...

—Draco—murmuró al apartarse apenas unos centímetros, en la mente del chico había visto muchas cosas: su infancia y la mujer que suponía era su madre—Regresaré por ti—le susurró en el oído—. Aun no es el momento, querido—y así, desapareció. Dejando el cuerpo reposando acogedoramente contra el pasto, cubierto por una calidez paradisiaca.

Esa noche ninguna criatura se presentó por esos lares, todos asustados por la increíble barrera de magia que rodeaba el lugar.

* * *

Bueno, como me falta poco para terminar el siguiente capítulo me tomé la libertad de publicar este xD

¿Les gustó? Yo ya quiero ver que pasará 👀

Críticas, comentarios y blablabla ya saben.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. La luna pisa la tierra

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, uno a uno iba dejando atrás los escalones mientras descendía al primer piso. La mayoría de estudiantes se amontonaban en los pasillos que conducían al gran comedor, todos acabando de digerir sus alimentos y encaminándose a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Harry arribó el salón con un poco de dificultad al detenerse, e inmediatamente fue a donde Ron y Hermione estaban terminando de comer.

— ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!—llamó en cuanto tuvo la seguridad de ser escuchado.

— ¿Harry?—la chica apartó la mirada del libro de transformaciones y Ron detuvo el trayecto de la presa de pollo a su boca.

Entonces, Harry se sentó en la misma mesa y les contó lo sucedido con Malfoy.

—No creo que sea para tanto, a esa serpiente le gusta exagerar ¿No recuerdan lo que pasó con el hipogrifo? Fingió hasta que tuvieron que retrasar el partido Slytherin-Gryffindor—Ron no parecía darle importancia al asunto, en su lugar, terminó de devorar la presa que sostenía en una de sus grandes manos.

—Si pero ¿No lo ven? Si hubiese querido llamar la atención, a estas alturas ya todos sabrían que él...no está—algo extraño contrajo su estómago, como una mano que apretaba hasta ocasionar una incomodidad irrefrenable. Ya se había dado la idea de que Malfoy de alguna forma estaba en problemas, _desaparecido_ se podría decir pero ¿y si no volvía? Nunca surcó por su cabeza que todo esto podría resultar en algo tan serio como para que el Slytherin no regresara.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de decir:—Harry, sé que te preocupa que todo esto tenga algo que ver con ya-sabes-quien, pero ¿Y qué tal si es solo una jugarreta de Malfoy? Creo que antes de hacer algo deberíamos...

Pansy Parkinson ingresó en ese momento interrumpiendo sus palabras. La chica lucía afectada y caminó con poco recato hacia la mesa de profesores que apenas y estaba ocupada por el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Snape y Hagrid.  
Los tres la vieron dirigirse directamente hacia el profesor Snape y sostener una corta conversación a la cual se unió Dumbledore.

Lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue ver a la chica sacar una varita de su bolsillo, un tanto más larga de la que normalmente usaba, y supo entonces que esa era la varita de Malfoy.  
De seguro Parkinson habría estado rondando por el segundo piso y se topó con la varita en el suelo, y al ser una de las más cercanas a Draco, supo reconocer quien era el dueño.

Por supuesto, no es nada frecuente que un mago deje tirada su varita (aunque a Neville le haya sucedido un par de veces) y aún menos siendo tan precavido y desconfiado como lo era un Slytherin, tal vez por eso Snape endureció el gesto y McGonagall le susurró algo al director de Hogwarts.

— Lo ven, les dije que era algo serio.

—No lo sé, Harry, se trata de Malfoy, puede que no sea tan grave.

—Hermione, es el hijo de un mortífago.

Ron se acercó a sus amigos para también susurrar—Debes admitir que Harry tiene un punto.

La chica no hizo más que mirarlo molesta.

—De todas formas, amigo ¿No crees que le estás dando mucha importancia? Por mi mejor que esa serpiente no vuelva a cruzarse con nosotros, sería un grano menos en el c...

—¡Ron!—lo regañó Hermione—Malfoy es molesto pero también es un estudiante, los maestros se harán cargo.

En la mesa de enfrente, Snape se puso de pie y salió ondeando su capa con Parkinson siguiéndolo de cerca. Dumbledore, que hasta hace unos segundos hablaba con la profesora McGonagall, se giró hacia Hagrid y le dijo algo a lo que el semigigante asintió y también se levantó dispuesto a salir.

—Creo que debería decirles lo que vi—dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miró dudosa pero asintió, y Ron...—Sigo creyendo que lo mejor es que dejes las cosas como están—ambos lo miraron con desaprobación— ¿Qué?

—A veces eres demasiado insensible, Ron—le recriminó Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño.

Harry se despidió de ambos y fue tras Hagrid, habían decidido que era mejor contarle a su amigo antes que a al director, además, Dumbledore se había mostrado bastante apartado desde que lo vio en el cuartel de la Orden.

Para su fortuna, el robusto cuerpo se distinguió apenas en la entrada.

— ¡Hagrid!

— ¿Eh? ¿Harry?

El chico avanzó hasta estar un poco apartado y así poder ver el rostro de su amigo—Tengo algo que contarte.

—Oh, tendrá que esperar, Dumbledore me ha encargado...

—Se trata de Malfoy. Sé lo que le pasó—no era del todo verdad, pero eso bastaría para que Hagrid lo invitase a su cabaña a contar las cosas con más detalle.

Con gesto resignado el hombre dijo:—Espero que lo que tengas que decir solo sea por mera casualidad y que no estés tan involucrado como en veces anteriores.

Para su propia sorpresa, Harry lamentó que así fuera.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entró a su despacho y fue directo hacia la ventana. En lo alto, la luna brillaba radiante, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué se le había visto así? Hace algunos siglos sin duda.

El fénix de color rojo encendido, voló hasta posicionarse sobre su hombro, el plumaje hacía contacto con su cabello blanco y barba, pero no movió ni un dedo por apartarlo, manteniéndose solamente concentrado en el gran astro.

—Me parece, _Fawkes_ , que el estelar de este año, no pertenecerá a quien creímos.

Él era sin duda el mago más poderoso reconocido en la sociedad mágica, su sabiduría y amplio conocimiento en la hechicería así lo dictaminaron, sin embargo...

—No hay nada que pueda hacer en contra de la magia lunar.

 _Fawkes_ agachó su cabeza cuando el mago dirigió su callosa mano al plumaje de su coronilla, acariciando de manera ausente a la fantástica criatura mágica. A través del cristal, dos figuras: una apenas distinguible y otra que le rebasaba en tamaño, caminaban por el patio del colegio bajo el cielo predominante de tonalidades oscuras.

—Debo confesar que no sé qué esperar de todo esto, y eso ya es mucho decir.

El ave soltó un suave graznido y cerró sus ojos amarillentos ante la sensación acogedora que le producían las caricias.

—Nuestros protagonistas han cambiado.

Albus Dumbledore empezaba a amar el teatro muggle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Vaya, Harry, lo que me dices es bastante...inesperado ¿Estás seguro de que esa mujer va detrás de Malfoy? ¿Qué tal si realmente lo que quiere es a t...

—Esta vez no se trata de mí—aseguró el chico sin tocar la taza de té recién hecho, se había puesto serio de repente y el hombre no hizo más que parpadear sorprendido.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo es que has terminado formando parte de esto?

Bien, eso era algo que no podía negar.  
Harry suspiró sonoramente y dijo:—No lo sé, Hagrid. Creo que después de todo Hermione tiene razón y tengo algún complejo de héroe.

—O simplemente eres un imán de problemas, muchacho—Hagrid posó su gigantesca mano en su hombro, queriendo parecer conciliador.

—Si, tal vez—Harry sonrió apenas y los dos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio que no se rompió hasta que el de anteojos volvió a hablar—Hagrid ¿Qué fue lo que te encargó Dumbledore?

—Oh sí. Debía mantenerlo en secreto pero dado que tú también sabes de qué va todo el asunto supongo que no importa. Verás, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que revise por el bosque, que quizás halle pistas del paradero de Malfoy, pero si las cosas son como me has dicho, no creo que el hijo de Lucius esté ni remotamente cerca.

La pesadez que se le instaló en el gran comedor con sus amigos, se intensificó debido a las palabras de Hagrid.

—Entonces Malfoy... ¿no volverá?

El robusto hombre se levantó de su asiento y Fang, el perro jabalinero que venía babeando su túnica desde que llegó, lo imitó moviendo su cola ansioso por lo que, intuía, se aproximaba.

—Bueno...habrá que comprobarlo—haciendo una invitación muda a Harry, salió de su cabaña y se adentró en el bosque junto a Fang. El pelinegro no dudó en seguir sus pasos.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Hay muchos lugares que las criaturas suelen visitar, algo me dice que lo que sea que haya raptado al chico, puede encontrarse allí—Hagrid no le tenía mucha estima a la familia Malfoy, pero sin duda no les deseaba una perdida tan grave, era buena persona solo que un tanto brusca por su ascendencia gigantesca.

Después de unos cuantos minutos desplazándose por el frondoso suelo, Fang se quedó quieto y empezó a retroceder mientras trataba de ladrar.

— ¿Qué pasa Fang?—Hagrid observó la actitud escurridiza de su perro, el cual no era precisamente conocido por ser un ejemplo de valentía.

—Hagrid...—comenzó a decir el Gryffindor—¿No sientes algo extraño?

El ambiente del bosque por lo general siempre resulta un tanto lúgubre y apesadumbrado, pero existía una singularidad por esa zona que no había sentido cuando recién ingresaba entre la espesura de los árboles y arbustos.

—Si...sé a qué te refieres.

Juntos empezaron a buscar con la mirada cualquier irregularidad en el paisaje, pero todo se mostraba tan imperturbable que no se podía adivinar lo que causaba ese cosquilleo de magia. Era como un hechizo de calefacción, empezaba en la punta de sus dedos y se expandía por todo su cuerpo llenándolo de escalofríos.

—Quédate aquí, Harry. Me parece que por allá la sensación se hace más fuerte—Hagrid señaló un punto tras una mata de plantas robustas y se adentró con Fang siguiéndolo a una distancia considerable.

Harry se mantuvo allí, esperando.

Y luego, una ruta marcada de luz lunar se filtró por entre las hojas en una sola dirección, como un sendero. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para tomar ese nuevo camino, trató de avisar a Hagrid pero el semigigante no se mostraba por ninguna parte.

Caminó por el trecho durante casi 10 minutos y luego llegó a un claro, era un espacio vacío con pasto crecido apenas unos centímetros, parecía más un patio manejado por el hombre que uno creado por la naturaleza misma. En ese lugar, la luna entraba de lleno desde el cielo, como si fuese directo a iluminar ese trozo despejado del bosque, un terreno circular en donde no se escuchaba nada, ni se veía a ningún animal rondando cerca...

Harry entrecerró los ojos al distinguir una sombra oscura en medio del claro, semejante al de una persona.

Despacio, fue avanzando, mientras más se acercaba, más distinguía la silueta. Y lo que sospechaba se comprobó a unos cuantos metros, la persona tirada en el pasto era Malfoy.  
El chico estaba tendido en el piso con los brazos extendidos, su cabeza ladeada y sus piernas rectas, seguía llevando la túnica del colegio y su cabello no parecía tan peinado como siempre, fuera de eso no había ningún indicio de haber sufrido alteración alguna.

Se posicionó hasta tener los pies poco más arriba de la cabeza rubia y tranquilamente se dio el tiempo de evaluar a más detalle las condiciones del slytherin. Comprobó que nada raro saltaba a la vista y pensó en lanzar chispas rojas para llamar a Hagrid, pero...

— _Enervate_.

Draco despertó algo desorientado, aun sentía la comodidad del sueño bajo su piel y le estaba costando volver al mundo real. Gruñó y resopló llevándose el antebrazo para cubrir sus ojos y empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido.

Harry prestó entera atención a la forma en la que la tranquilidad del rostro en el más pálido se deformaba hasta ser ocupada por la neutralidad de siempre, y solo hasta entonces percibió que muchas veces Draco portaba algo parecido a una máscara de apariencias, pues, mientras dormía, poco le faltó para juzgarlo como alguien inofensivo, alguien capaz de mostrar emociones a través de sus expresiones faciales ¿Draco alguna vez sonreía? Él lo había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero todas sus sonrisas se basaban en lo mismo: burla o prepotencia.

— ¿Dónde...—Malfoy por fin parecía ser enteramente consciente de su existencia y se apartó la extremidad de su rostro tratando de ubicarse, para su sorpresa y desilusión, con lo que se encontró no fue más que unos centellantes ojos verdes mirándolo desde arriba— ¿Potter?

Harry asintió—Y antes de que te pongas a despotricar en mi contra, deberías saber que te he encontrado, en el castillo todos están buscándote así que me debes una, Malfoy.

—Yo no te debo nada—bramó y se reincorporó un poco. En esa nueva posición ya podía distinguir que estaba en medio del bosque y que en el cielo la noche era tan oscura que la luna se igualaba al mismo sol en las blanquecinas mañanas cuando salía por el horizonte.

La luna...

Harry vio el sopor del rubio al ver el astro, pero no imaginó que aquello significaría un segundo encuentro con el suelo y una nueva oleada de magia que lo impulsó por el aire hasta caerse de espaldas. Cuando intentó acercarse otra vez al cuerpo ahora inconsciente de Draco Malfoy, no pudo. Una barrera invisible se había formado en torno al cuerpo como una caja y su mano no lograba traspasarla por ningún lado. Eran 30 centímetros de distancia los que lo retenían de poder tocar a Draco. También intentó hacer algo con magia pero los hechizos se repelían como en un escudo.

Ya viéndose sin opciones accesibles a su alcance, Harry levantó su varita apuntando hacia el cielo y las chispa rojas se combinaron con el brillo lunar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la amplitud de la recamara más grande con la constaba Malfoy Manor, Narcissa descansaba sosteniendo una poción medicinal sobre su regazo, Lucius estaría atendiendo asuntos de negocios en Londres, dejándola sola y con tiempo que dedicar a su exhaustiva búsqueda que por fin estaba rindiendo frutos.

Sobre la seda que cubría la cama, un libro se hallaba abierto y en la maltrecha portada se podía leer claramente:

 _Astrología encantada._

 _Teorías y relatos de magos y brujas en la antigüedad._

 _Zarek Pride._

Al no poder realizar magia, dejó la taza a su lado en lugar de desaparecerla como solía hacerlo. Tomó el libro con la punta de sus finos dedos adornados con uñas de magnitud considerable, y lo abrió en la página que la había hecho tomar el ejemplar en primer lugar:

 _Capítulo XXVI_

 _La Luna pisa la tierra._

 _La luna ha existido desde siempre, fue la parte equitativa a la creación magistral del Sol, una energía distinta que señalara las noches, que desprendiera magia propia y poderosa. Ella es el aspecto complementario de la creación, representa la energía creadora, el interior pasivo de la tierra donde se gesta la vida. Es la que nos da el poder de la intuición, la magia, la adivinación y los sueños._

 _La Diosa Lunar es Trina, en ella coexisten los tres misterios de la vida; la joven, la madura y la anciana. Que pueden relacionarse con el nacimiento, la fertilidad y la muerte. La madre se asocia a la luna llena, que representa tres fases: esposa-amante, madre y guerrera._

 _Al hablar de magia lunar nos referimos a las energías creadoras que existen en la naturaleza, al poder de la aurora de cada mañana, la fuerza de los ríos, la sabiduría de los animales y las propiedades de las plantas. La magia es la energía perfecta, cíclica y armónica que hace que las cosas sucedan en el universo. Considerada como magia pura, pero al igual que todo puede ser revertida y volverse oscura, salvaje._

 _Bitácora adjunta:_

 _Durante mi búsqueda por información distintiva a la clásica definición del por qué la luna produce magia potente para pociones y conjuros, he ido con magos gitanos, los que son reconocidos por la adivinación y por ser los que mejor contacto han tenido con los centauros. Incluso he tenido la, no tan grata pero no por eso menos impresionante, experiencia de convivir con ellos y que me hablaran sobre la luna vista desde un punto diferente a la astronomía como tal, a esto le otorgo la definición dada al inicio del capítulo._  
 _A más de eso, he querido incluir una corta historia que encontré lo suficientemente interesante para futuras investigaciones. Los gitanos cuentan una singular leyenda de cuando la luna pisó la tierra:_

 _Todo comenzó en la edad media, con una gitana hechicera que no lograba encontrar pareja, le temía a la soledad y estaba dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa a cambio de un hombre digno. Para ese entonces, los magos gitanos ya tenían poco contacto con los centauros y los mismos les habían dicho que la luna ansiaba un hijo, pero al ser un astro condenado a ser un vigilante nocturno de la población terráquea, no tenía posibilidad alguna, su querer era demasiado para cualquier ser en la tierra y un gran magnetismo la separaba del Sol, por lo cual tampoco podía considerarse._  
 _El secreto llegó a oídos de la desesperada mujer, Jayah, era su nombre. Ella utilizó esa información para sus propios fines y creó un potente conjuro con el cual invocar a la luna y permitirle una comunicación humana (algo excepcional realizado por una simple hechicera sin lugar a dudas. He tratado de averiguar el conjuro pero me temo que se ha perdido como la leyenda misma). La luna le concedió la creación de un Calé a cambio del hijo que de ellos nazca, era su forma de conseguir algo tan ansiado. Sin_ _embargo_ _, en el acuerdo también se incluía la magia de la gitana, Jayah perdería su esencia mágica convencida de que aquello sería para dar vida a su futuro esposo, pero no fue así. La luna era demasiado poderosa para lograr la vida sin ayuda, lo que realmente ella quería era apoderarse de la magia terrestre para convertirse en un humano, quitándole a Jayah parte de su energía vital y con ello ciertas actitudes como su egoísmo._  
 _Por eso, una vez terminado el pacto, la luna bajó por primera vez a la tierra, y no le importó destruir la familia de la gitana con tal de tener a su niño en brazos, un niño tan blanco y con ojos de pureza gris que cuadraba con el mismo tono que ella portaba. Los gitanos dicen que fue desde ese momento que la luna tuvo sus etapas, que antes todo el tiempo era luna llena, pero desde que se llevó al niño esta menguaba, seguramente porque la luna dedicaba parte de su magia a cuidar a su hijo y no podía dedicarse enteramente a lo que fue su único trabajo._  
 _Pero a pesar de todo, su magia no podía hacer nada con la longevidad del niño, era un humano y su muerte llegaba cada 1500 años, con la apariencia de alguien relativamente joven. Como solución, la luna maldijo el alma de la gitana, obligándola a vagar por la tierra reencarnando en diferentes mujeres que estuvieron desgraciadamente emparentadas con Jayah. Desde entonces ha estado presentándose cada 1500 años en la tierra, rondando como un ser humano más solo para reclamar a un hijo del cual ser madre. Esos días se distinguen por el comportamiento lunar, porque al ya no estar ocupada cuidando a su hijo, la luna vuelve a ser luna llena todo el tiempo..._

 _Un relato_ _singular_ _, esto me hace pensar que..._

Narcissa dejo la lectura al ver que el autor cambiaría de tema. Temblorosa se puso de pie alejándose de su cama y se arrinconó contra una de las ventanas selladas, no hacía falta mirar para saber lo que vería tras el cristal bloqueado.

Nueve días. Ya habían pasado nueve días consecutivos de luna llena.

* * *

Hello

Si no calculo mal (lo que es más que seguro) faltan 10 capítulos para concluir la historia, con suerte quizás menos.  
El próximo capitulo tratará de un mayor acercamiento entre Harry y Draco (por fin) y será genial *-*

Además, voy a aprovechar que es mi historia para hacer un spam masivo(?

No sé si ya lo habrán visto pero publiqué una pequeña historia basada en un trabalenguas (re-rara yo) y aquí dejaré un trocito por si les interesa:

 _—El sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarme a Slytherin._

 _Eso lo tomó por sorpresa— ¿Cómo dices?_

 _—Me dijo que tenía ganas de probarme a mí mismo y que Slytherin me ayudaría a conseguir mis propósitos—anunció, encogiéndose._

 _Por alguna razón aquello molestó al más pálido— ¿Y por qué demonios no aceptaste?_

 _Harry titubeó al dar la respuesta—Porque tú estabas allí._

 _Ninguno dijo nada por un buen tiempo y finalmente Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. Antes de que se moviera lejos de su alcance, Harry lo tomó por la manga de la túnica que aun llevaba puesta y mirándolo fijamente habló—Y en realidad creo que fue lo mejor._

 _Hubo algo en su tono, algo en su declaración y en la forma en la que conectaban sus irises que descolocó a ambos, los desintegró como enemigos y los dos lo sabían._

 _Pero a ninguno le importó._

Gracias por leer!


	8. Alejarse

—¡Harry! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?—Hagrid llegó por el mismo sendero que él había atravesado—Hay algo raro en este ambiente, Fang no a querido cruzar hasta acá.

El pelinegro asintió—Ningún animal se ha acercado—dijo refiriéndose a las bestias que evitaban el bosque prohibido y lo propensas que eran a buscar humanos como presas.

El semigigante notó la figura en el suelo y se acercó con la intención de cargarlo— ¿Estaba así cuando lo encontraste?—preguntó antes de que la barrera que se opuso ante Harry también se lo impidiera— ¿Qué...

—Sí. Bueno...despertó un momento pero vio...pero se desmayó de nuevo—frunciendo el ceño se dio cuenta que decirlo sonaba aún más extraño que haberlo vivirlo.

— ¿Tenía esta...barrera?

—No, apareció después.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sopesando las opciones.

— ¿Intentaste un Mobilicorpus, Harry?

—Todos los hechizos rebotan contra ese escudo—respondió sintiéndose incómodo ¿Y qué tal si nunca hallaban la forma de deshacer la barrera? ¿Draco despertaría? ¿Estaría sumergido en una especie de encantamiento?

Repentinamente un suspiró salió de la boca de Malfoy y este empezó a emitir una luz plateada; era un brillo que se desprendía de su cuerpo y llegaba hasta los límites de la ''caja'' haciendo más notoria su forma.

Hagrid, con curiosidad, volvió a tocar la caja y una fuerte descarga se desprendió de uno de sus lados dejando un hoyó con pasto quemado en el suelo. La sensación de magia se hizo más potente.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Todo eso... ¿lo estaba provocando Malfoy?  
No podía ser, el idiota ni siquiera empleaba un protego correctamente ¿O si lo hacía? No podía saber a ciencia cierta las habilidades mágicas del rubio, si se valía de trampas y engaños era porque no era tan bueno ¿Verdad? Aunque por otro lado, si tenía tantos seguidores también debía de ser por una razón.

—Creo que deberías llamar al profesor Dumbledore, Harry—el hombre lucía un semblante preocupado, seguramente distinguiendo la gravedad de la situación ¿Hagrid ya habría visto algo como aquello? ¿o en el mundo mágico ya todos sabrían lo que estaba ocurriendo menos él, que había vivido 11 años de su vida alejado de todo eso?

Se puso de pie dispuesto a cumplir lo que se le había pedido, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Miraba atentamente a Malfoy, o a lo poco que se distinguía de él, pues la bruma se había vuelto más espesa y ocultaba el cuerpo a los ojos de cualquiera.

— ¡Harry!—escuchó que lo llamaba.

Permaneció en su sitio ¿Y si se iba y algo ocurría? ¿y si en el tiempo que buscaba a Dumbledore, Malfoy volvía a desaparecer? Debería ser lo mejor...

De pronto, la bruma que rodeaba a Draco desapareció en un chasquido y Harry de alguna forma supo que la caja también. Se acercó al rubio y toco su brazo para comprobar que ya nada le obstaculizaba el paso, pero al momento de hacerlo una corriente lo atravesó haciéndole sentir esa sensación de magia de forma más palpable. Se apartó bruscamente cayendo de espaldas y apenas sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

Draco despertó de un tirón y al instante se sostuvo la cabeza, sentía como si hubiesen aplicado legeremancia sobre él por 9 horas consecutivas. Había una parte de su cerebro que le indicaba que algo había cambiado pero no sabría decir qué. Se sentía igual pero de alguna forma algo faltaba...

— ¿Malfoy?—su nombre siendo pronunciado lo sacó del estupor y levanto la vista para encontrarse a Potter y al guardabosques viéndolo expectativos.

Malfoy, Malfoy...su apellido, su legado...ya no lo sentía como tal. Se restregó la cara con las manos. Definitivamente, algo faltaba.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí; en el tapiz de Griammuld Place y de Malfoy Manor, uno de sus integrantes desaparecía del árbol familiar...

...

Toda su vida creyó controlar en lo que se convertiría, por un buen tiempo estuvo presente la opción de ser mortífago, de hecho aún seguía latente en alguna zona de su cabeza. Sería el mortífago más joven, su padre le aseguraba que el señor tenebroso incluso le tenía en una buena posición y que en cuanto formara parte de sus filas sería uno de los más galardonados solo por ser quien es: un Malfoy.

Su apellido y linaje siempre le trajeron ventaja sobre otros, el dinero, la posición social, talento innato, elegancia y porte, poder...  
Aquel último era lo que más le enorgullecía, podía jactarse de tener más poder que muchos de su casa sin siquiera demostrarlo, pues ser un sangre pura representaba una generación entera de magos poderosos, al menos de parte de la suya, ya que Longbottom parecía de descendencia más muggle que mágica, quizá esos mismos lazos fueron los que lo salvaron de ser enteramente squib. El punto es que justamente por su confianza en ser mejor que otros, no se había tomado tantas molestias en esforzarse en sus encantamientos, hechizos y demás. Simplemente los hacía y si alguno resultaba complicado, aplicaba más cantidad de magia y obligaba a que fuera como él deseaba, aunque el resultado muchas veces termine viéndose igual de forzado.  
La precisión era igual de importante que la magia y se venía a dar cuenta ahora ¿Por qué? Porque no pudo hacer nada cuando aquella mujer se plantó en frente suyo y con apenas un toque lo dejó en la inconciencia para después abandonarlo en medio del bosque prohibido, con miles de bestias hambrientas. Fue una suerte que lo encontraran con todas las extremidades en su lugar.

No tenía su varita ¿Qué habría hecho si un animal feroz se le acercaba? Nada, porque no sabía hacer nada sin su varita, y aún menos sin su magia.

Pateó una piedra mientras caminaba tras el corpulento cuerpo del guardabosques que les habría paso entre la espesa vegetación, estaba seguro de que si un árbol le interrumpía el sujeto lo empujaría y derribaría sin más, aplicando un mínimo de fuerza...

Ya estaba hartándose de su repentino momento de revelación ¿Qué si no podía vivir sin magia? Él era un mago, era parte de si depender de ella. Por eso el único encantamiento que se vio en necesidad de aprender era el accio sin varita, y solo para atraer justamente ese objeto, tal y como lo había demostrado durante su pelea con Potter.

Potter...ese era otro asunto ¿Por qué tenía al elegido siguiéndolo a todas partes? Incluso en ese momento caminaban a la par detrás del semigigante ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Adueñarse de su protagonismo y ganar crédito como en años pasados? Si por él fuera le regalaría su actual posición, no necesitaba que una mujer extraña lo persiguiera con quien sabe que fines, intentando raptarlo y cambiando cosas dentro de sí. No. Esas cosas solo deberían pasarle a héroes empedernidos como el-niño-que-sobrevivió, no a él, que aborrecía tales ''actos de valentía y honor'' que en realidad eran actos suicidas a su parecer.  
Se preguntó si eso no era una especie de Karma por despreciar los logros del "elegido" ¿De verdad todo se ponía de parte de ese cabeza de estropajo? De ser así empezaría a andar con cuidado. Realmente no entendía todo lo que implicaba el asunto de Potter, pero sin duda ya rozaba lo sobrenatural: sobrevivir a un Avada del señor tenebroso, detener su regreso en primero, enfrentarse a un basilisco en segundo y demás cosas que no valía la pena recordar. Estaba claro que de todo aquello siempre salía vencedor, de por si lograrlo era bastante complicado y por lo mismo odioso, al menos para él ¡¿Qué nada malo se merecía por ser el-niño-que-vivió?! Al parecer no, por eso ya no valía la pena seguir tratando, era mejor desistir que seguirse perjudicando ¿Acaso quería más karma que lo lleve a otra revoltosa situación al estilo Harry Potter? No, gracias.

— ¿Qué pasó?—pero claro justo cuando lo decidía, el idiota tenía que dirigirle la palabra ¿Alguna especie de advertencia del destino quizás? Esto ya estaba tornándose por demás satírico.

—Nada—contestó esperando que aún una mente obnubilada como la de Potter logre comprender el ''que te importa'' impreso en la palabra.

— ¿Nada? Yo diría que desaparecer en los pasillos y dormir en medio del bosque prohibido no es cosa tuya, Malfoy.

— ¿Tú qué sabes?

Continuaron caminando hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—Sé que esto tiene algo que ver con Voldemort, que _tú_ tienes algo que ver con él—Draco paró de andar y lo miró con odio. Odio porque se atreviera a decir ese nombre sin más, odio porque a él lo había recorrido un escalofrío con tan solo escucharlo. Y sobre todo odio porque no se sentía en total control de sus emociones.

—Escúchame bien cara-raj...—se detuvo al contemplar las piedras levitando a su alrededor y los arbustos meciéndose de forma estrepitosa, por un momento creyó que era Potter el que se había enojado y que con su incapacidad por controlar su magia mostraba ahora una de sus primitivas reacciones. Pero no, cuando se calmó ante la sorpresa, las piedras bajaron y los arbustos detuvieron su danza. El primitivo era él.

Lo único que le faltaba.

Apretó los puños y se decidió por ignorar a Potter, ya había acordado internamente que relacionarse con él en buena o mala forma solo atraía problemas. Un claro ejemplo es Weasel al borde de la expulsión varias veces y una visita a la enfermería en otras tantas.

Harry se había quedado observando la reacción de los objetos en torno a Malfoy, él mismo sintió la vibración en el aire. Creía que los desplantes de magia solo le sucedían a él en los momentos que la ira lo sobrepasaba, pero tal parecía que era cosa de todos los magos, aunque hasta ahora solo había visto que le sucediera al Slytherin.

— ¡Eh! Malfoy—llamó en cuanto vio que este se disponía a irse.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Potter? ¿Te cuesta mucho dejarme en paz?—le contestó altanero.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa sarcástica—Mira que yo me hacía la misma pregunta contigo.

Los dos guardaron silencio, atentos al movimiento del otro, Harry lo vio con la luz lunar plegándose en su cuerpo a través de las hojas en las copas de los árboles, y no reconoció al imbécil que detestaba.

Repentinamente serio dijo: —Hagrid ya no está.

En efecto, el semigigante se había adelantado dejándolos a ambos atrás.

—Dejó un camino no muy fácil de ignorar, Potter, con eso basta—Draco continuó por donde se distinguían las enormes pisadas del hombre, importándole poco si el cuatro ojos lo seguía o no. Solo quería alejarse del bosque, alejarse de todo.

—Lo decía por si querías que lo llame, no me gustaría que te desmayaras del susto y que me tocara cargarte.

Si, quería estar solo, pero Potter jamás se alejaba lo suficiente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

 _Tonto el que no entienda..._

 _Cuenta una leyenda..._

—Agg ya me tiene harto con esa canción.

—Déjalo Ron, le relaja ¿No notas lo concentrado que está con sus tareas?

En la sala común de Gryffindor; escarlata y dorada por doquier, estaban sus ocupantes en distintas partes, unos haciendo deberes y otros planeando futuras bromas para el nuevo profesor de DCAO (entiéndase Fred y George). Ron y Hermione se hallaban en una mesa un tanto apartada, realizando sus respectivos deberes de Historia de la magia, en esa ocasión el profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo especial, el cual consistía en redactar 40 cm de pergamino sobre un suceso importante en el mundo mágico. Al parecer el profesor quiso empezar con un tema aleatorio antes de concentrarse en uno solo que estaría fijado para el resto del año.

—Pero lo viene cantando todo el día, Hermione—se quejó Ron, oyendo por centésima vez cómo Neville tarareaba la misma canción que escucharon en las tres escobas.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se concentró nuevamente en su libro, la portada rezaba: _Evolución trascendental de la magia Greco-romana._

Y aunque casi nada interrumpía su lectura cuando se sumergía completamente en ella, si le resultaba un tanto molesto el canto de Neville. Era algo parecido a una abeja zumbando cerca de su cabeza, pero no planeaba quejarse como Ron.

 _Luna quieres ser maaadre y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer_

 _Dime luna de plaaata ¿qué pretendes hacer, con un niño de piel..._

La letra en realidad no tenía tanta lógica, hablaba de un astro que trataba de tener un hijo, aun en el mundo mágico eso debía ser física y biológicamente imposible, aunque no por ello descartaba que la canción sea pegadiza.

 _De padre canela nació un niño,_

 _Blanco como el loomo de un armiño..._

Hermione bajó su libro y miró fijamente al chico que tarareaba concentrado en un pedazo de pergamino. Le había llegado una especie de intuición parecida a las que tenía cuando Harry se metía en un nuevo enredo. Y que algo así no haya pasado aún, le parecía hasta extraño. Por eso se puso a analizar la situación que les había relatado su amigo después de encarar a Malfoy en las tres escobas: haber estado bajo un embrujo sin poder moverse, y que solo Harry (y aparentemente Draco) lo sintieran...  
Había algo raro en todo eso, sobre todo ahora con la desaparición del rubio. Una especie de relación entre la canción y Malfoy...

 _Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna..._

 _Niño albino de luna..._

Un embrujo...un hechizo...Harry y Draco...

 _Y las noches que haya luna llena_

 _Será porque el niiño esté de buenas_

 _Y si el niño llora_

 _Menguara la luna..._

Como un electrochoque en su cuerpo, la castaña reaccionó mirando una planilla que tenía de astronomía: ese día indicaba luna menguante cóncava. Pero eso era imposible, ella había visto la luna totalmente llena...

— ¡Oh, genial!—exclamó Ron a su costado—¡Lo que me faltaba: encontrar la bendita canción hasta en los libros!

* * *

Hello

Sé que dije que habría más acercamiento entre Harry y Draco, pero nunca dije que sería físico 7u7  
Fue algo mas como "emocional", por algo se empieza ¿No?

Espero les haya gustado, críticas, comentarios, maldiciones y avadas son bien recibidos :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Hijo de la luna

¿Qué tanto puedes detestar a una persona?

—Deberías ir con Dumbledore.

¿Cómo defines qué es lo que más te molesta de él/ella?

—Dumbledore sabría lo que te pasa, porque por lo que veo tú no tienes ni id...

Ya llegando al castillo, Malfoy se detuvo y Harry lo imitó. Hagrid los había encontrado al final del bosque y después de regañarlos por quedarse atrás, les ofreció un té que obviamente rechazaron, Harry diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer en su sala común y Draco simplemente dando una negativa.

— ¿Malfoy?

Draco yacía a unos cuantos pasos con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo la brisa helada atravesar su ropa e importándole poco. Ni un escalofrío se hizo presente. Inmutable al clima como si este fuese su entorno natural.

—Yo sé lo que me pasa—dijo cortante. De todas las máscaras que solía mostrar, la neutral era la mejor sin duda, nadie adivinaba nada de cómo se sentía, mucho menos lo haría Potter con su mente tan obtusa.

El contrario respondió con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué?

En cierta forma le parecía ridículo que Potter se mostrara interesado, cualquiera que no los conociera diría que el elegido estaba preocupado por él. Y la realidad estaba tan distante de eso que incluso daba risa. Si supieran que lo único que había de por medio era un fuerte complejo de héroe y un metomentodo innato.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Te preocupa?

Harry rodó los ojos—Si, me preocupa, pero no por lo que suceda contigo, por mi puedes desaparecer si lo deseas, quien me preocupa es el resto, si esto tiene que ver con Vold...

—No—le cortó Draco—no tiene nada que ver con él.

La brisa se hacía más fuerte de a momentos, su cabello siempre peinado, a esas alturas competía con la mata de pelo que se cargaba Potter en la cabeza. En un corto lapso, Draco pensó en todo; pensó en su vida y en lo que hizo, en cómo fue.  
La empatía de las personas nunca se la había ganado, y eso no podía importarle menos porque no le era útil más que en situaciones de peligro, aquellas en donde necesitara ayuda y alguien que decida salvarlo por lástima, pena o cualquier razón moral.

Todo aquello provenía de la idea de desaparecer. Le atormentaba. Principalmente porque había experimentado esa sensación en ya 2 ocasiones: en el bar de las tres escobas y en el bosque prohibido. Era como estar siendo arrastrado, pero no solo físicamente, se sentía como si su conciencia también estuviese partiendo de este mundo para irse a un lugar solitario y lejano, pero sin llegar a la muerte.

No le gustaba que todo esto le estuviera pasando, lo odiaba por el simple hecho de no saber que esperar ¿Qué querían de él? ¿de su madre? Si se ponía a pensar en cada incógnita nunca terminaría, y gastaría tiempo...  
Venía teniendo la insufrible sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo con cada segundo que pasaban, como si fueran a ser los últimos.

— ¡Maldita sea Malfoy! ¡Luces más idiota de lo normal!

¿Cuánto estuvo en trance mirando hacia la nada? No lo sabía, pero debió ser lo suficiente para exaltar al niño-que-vivió, aunque pensándolo bien, él se exaltaba por todo y de manera fácil. Por eso, cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el susodicho, buscó expresar su tregua en unas cuantas palabras—No tendrás que preocuparte por nadie más, _Potter_ , esto solo tiene que ver conmigo—en el tono estaba remarcado el cansancio que sentía, mostrándose harto, harto de la situación, de su vida, de las controversias y del misterio.  
Colocando un punto final de forma subjetiva.

Después de eso esperó a que el otro comentara algo, pero solo lo miraba de forma asombrada por algún motivo. Quizás sea por la amargura que ahora mismo lo agobiaba y lograba traslucirse a través de su persona, causada por toda esta estupidez pasajera, o porque más bien tenía la esperanza de que solo eso fuera: una estupidez.

Y ya no le importó. Lo que fuera que Potter iba a decir o hacer podía guardárselo para él, porque ya no le importaba, porque había cosas más sustanciales, o porque sencillamente lo detestaba y no debía afectarle lo que diga. Y se marchó al interior del castillo, con una máscara neutral implantada en su cara y con la tenue sensación de estar dejando en ese patio restos de su vida pasada, junto con las burlas, rivalidades y odio que llegó a sentir. ¿A eso se le llamaba madurar? ¿te llega así de golpe, cuando entiendes que estas en un peligro latente? Vaya mierda.

Harry se mantuvo en la puerta sin saber muy bien por qué. Malfoy ya le aclaró que Voldemort no tenía nada que ver y que el único afectado sería él. Debería estar satisfecho con eso, pero había algo que parecía sacudir su estómago causándole ansiedad ante la idea de dejar las cosas por la paz, era una advertencia. Además no podía confiar en Malfoy porque ¡Era Malfoy! Y el que haya sonado extremadamente sincero con sus palabras (más de lo que nunca creyó presenciar), no queria decir que estas fuesen verdad. Era un Slytherin por algo.

¿Y por qué no quería decir lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Si no era nada grave como él decía, no tendría por qué andar con tanto secretismo, aunque también podría ser que no se lo dijera porque se trataba de él y no de alguien perteneciente a su grupito de seguidores.

Frustrado, ingresó a la imponente construcción con la idea clara de terminar con todo el absurdo asunto de persecución y drama. Si era realmente grave o involucraba algo más que la ''importantísima'' integridad de Draco Malfoy, alias el rubio idiota, se enteraría tarde o temprano, y más porque los rumores corrían rápido, que porque en verdad le interesase.

El patio volvió a quedar silencioso y frio con su brisa invernal acariciando las copas de los árboles. La luna llena desfilaba en el cielo despejado, adornada con magníficas estrellas que formaban constelaciones a su alrededor, sin embargo, la luz que desprendía empezó a menguar y el panorama, aunque igual de hermoso, se veía un tanto apagado. Dícese que cuanto la luna decae es porque su hijo llora, y ella sale para consolarlo.

Draco Malfoy tendrá muy dulces sueños.

...

— ¡Pero que...? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Tú tienes tus libros!—Ron, molesto, volvió a agarrar el libro que le había arranchado su compañera, entre sus gigantescas manos.

—¡Ron!—exclamó Hermione—¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Podría ser importante!—e intento agarrar nuevamente el objeto.

Con Ron totalmente recostado en el sillón y con Hermione prácticamente sobre él, así fue como los encontró Harry cuando entro a su sala común.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus amigos y dijo:—¿Interrumpo algo?

Al instante Ron y Hermione detuvieron su faena y hasta entonces cayeron en cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban.

—N-no es lo que parece—se escusó Ron sonrojado, mientras Hermione se acomodaba el pelo y volvía a su lugar.

—Tranquilos, no iba a decir nada—Harry se rió por el más que evidente nerviosismo de ese par, y así seguían negando sentir algo el uno por el otro—De todas formas ¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Qué no es un poco tarde?—se fijó en los alrededores denotando que ningún otro estudiante se hallaba allí deambulando a esas horas, seguramente ya pasaría de la media noche.

—Discúlpanos por esperarte—se recompuso el pelirrojo rodando los ojos—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, encontramos a Malfoy. Hagrid dijo que mañana hablaríamos, supongo que se lo dirá primero a Dumbledore.

—Vaya, qué lástima, yo esperaba que durara por lo menos un mes desaparecido—Harry simuló una sonrisa—¿En dónde estaba?

—En el bosque

— ¿Vivo?

_Sorprendentemente, sí.

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban, Hermione había vuelto a agarrar el libro ante la distracción del pelirrojo y ahora el ejemplar reposaba en su regazo como una extremidad más, esto por el gran interés con el que lo miraba, como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo.

— ¿Qué lees?—Harry se acercó lo suficiente como para distinguir las letras a través de los cristales que cubrían sus ojos, sin embargo solo captaba problemas inconexas que no le otorgaban una idea concreta del contenido.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuándo lo tomaste?

—Shhh—la chica se llevó un dedo a los labios y los silenció sin verlos al rostro. Ron frunció el ceño pero esta vez ya no intentó quitarle el libro que ÉL había pedido con mucho esfuerzo, a la amargada bibliotecaria.

Después de unos segundos, Hermione seguía sumida en la lectura y Harry y Ron se miraron sin comprender.

—Bueno, creo que iré a dor...

—Exactamente ¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Malfoy, Harry?-la pregunta surgió de la nada, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Emm, estaba en el bosque, en el suelo.

— ¿Sucedió algo extraño?-cuestionó con los ojos aun fijos en el libro. Ron solo miraba de hito en hito.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Encontraste algo?

Hermione le entregó el libro y él, aun de pie, empezó a leerlo en voz alta—''El hijo de la luna'' Tonto el que no entienda, pues cuenta una leyenda, que una hembra gitana... ¿Qué no es...?

—Sí, Harry. Continúa.

El azabache la miró intrigado pero obedeció—...conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer, y llorando le pedía, que al llegar el día le ayude a desposar un calé. Tendrás a tu hombre de piel morena, desde el cielo habló la luna llena, pero a cambió quería el hijo primero que le engendrará a él. Y quien a su hijo inmola para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer. Del padre canela nació un niño blanco como el lomo de un armiño, con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna... _Niño albino de luna_ —al final soltó la frase en un susurró, levantando la vista hacia su amiga y encontrando el entendimiento de la conclusión a la que había llegado—¿No creerás que Malfoy...

—Es una posibilidad, Harry.

—Esperen—intervino Ron— ¿Ustedes creen que Malfoy es el de la canción?—ninguno dijo nada y el pelirrojo estalló en una sonora carcajada—Pero si—pero si esto fue hace miles de años ¿Cómo esperan qué hable de él?

La castaña lo ignoró y adoptó una posición pensativa—Es como una historia, una gitana hizo un hechizo para casarse, supongo que porque en ese tiempo era mal visto que una mujer este sola, y la luna, o lo que sea, le pidió a cambio su primer hijo.

—Si pero es absurdo, no vamos a pensar que Malfoy es ese hijo solo porque concuerda son la descripción—hizo un gesto que demostraba que la sola idea era tonta— ¿No es verdad, Harry?

El susodicho torció el gesto-Bueno, lo que vimos en las tres escobas, las imágenes quiero decir, se relacionaban un poco, además ¿Qué no es él quien se ha estado comportando de forma extraña desde que esa mujer apareció? Incluso hoy en el bosque sentí magia en el ambiente, justo en el lugar en el que estaba Malfoy.

—Y ha sido luna llena desde que salimos de las tres escobas, antes no lo había notado porque ha estado nublado pero hoy el calendario lunar indica cuarto menguante y miren-Hermione señaló a una de las ventanas y efectivamente, por medio de la cortina escarlata, se vislumbraba el astro completo—La canción tiene una parte que dice ''Y si el niño llora menguará la luna...'' pero la luna ya no tiene un hijo así que no hay razón para que disminuya ¿No les parece demasiada coincidencia?

Ron miró a ambos Gryffindors, boquiabierto— ¿En verdad lo estamos considerando?

—Debes de admitir que es raro.

—Sí, pero...

Harry obvio el resto de la discusión y se concentró en asimilar toda la información ¿Malfoy sabría lo que sucede? ¿Hermione tendría razón y el Slytherin terminaría siendo el hijo que buscaba la...luna? ¿Tenía eso algún sentido? Porque aunque muchos detalles encajaran, habían otras piezas que señalaban todo esto como algo irracional. Y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que se trataba del mundo mágico, en donde muchos aspectos perdían su lógica y fundamento.

— ¿Les parece que deberíamos investigar?—preguntó indeciso a sus compañeros de aventuras. No hacía falta inmiscuirse en todo aquello, simplemente podían ignorarlo y tener por fin su merecida tranquilidad. Sin embargo...—Ha sido un año aburrido.

Ron volvió a reírse y asintió estando de acuerdo con ese último punto, mientras que Hermione rodó los ojos susurrando algo que se escuchó como: Hombres

Bien, ya tenía su respuesta.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dumbledore era siempre conocedor de todo lo que se vive en Hogwarts, siempre ha sido consciente de las aventuras de Harry y ahora no era ajeno al caso de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?—el profesor de pociones se hallaba ahora en el despacho del director, frente a un inmutable Albus que no hacía más que dar pequeños trozos de comida a su Fénix.

-—Ya te lo dije, Severus. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¿Piensa quée me quede mirando mientras tratan de llevarse a mi ahijado?

Guardó silencio unos segundos y después dijo:-—Precisamente.

A través de los años había aprendido a tolerar el carácter siempre inmutable del profesor, ya presenció varias de sus facetas en tiempos oscuros, pero aun así existían ocasiones en las que si pudiera, entraría a su mente para entender todo lo que oculta su estúpida faceta de viejo bonachón-—Usted sabe lo que pasará ¿No es así?

—No, solamente lo intuyo  
—lo miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna y después volvió a acercar alimentos al pico de _Fawkes_.

—Y el señor Potter se verá involucrado—comprendió—. Por eso no ha buscado hacer nada para impedir que todo esto pase.

—A más de que me sería imposible, debo admitir que en parte confió en que el señor Potter logre intervenir.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Potter odia a Draco ¿En verdad crees que moverá un dedo para ayudar?

— ¿Ese odio es injustificado?

Snape no hizo más que mandarle una mirada de advertencia.

Dumbledore asintió levemente—Harry deberá aprender a visualizar salidas que vayan más allá de una amistad fraternal, así logrará encontrar aliados importantes para cuando el momento llegue—lanzó una mirada significativa al hombre frente a su escritorio—Además, no lo hará por voluntad.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No estoy seguro, pero me parece que Harry se ha involucrado lo suficiente. Tengo entendido que él fue quien primero encontró al señor Malfoy y durante ese encuentro debió verse envuelto en el hechizo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ahora lo que afectó al señor Malfoy, también afectará a Harry.

—Potter siempre aparece en los momentos más inoportunos—gruñó por lo bajo.

—Ciertamente.

Luego de un corto silencio, el jefe de Slytherin volvió a tomar la palabra—No entiendo cómo es que empezó a sospechar, con lo idiota que siempre...

—No tienes por qué insultar al chico, Severus-regañó el más viejo aunque manteniendo una sonrisa divertida—Tan solo tendría curiosidad. No me extrañaría que durante el curioso espectáculo en Hogsmeade, él no se hubiese visto afectado, es poderoso, para bien o para mal.

Snape entrecerró los ojos-¿Y si no resulta? ¿Si esto se torna grave y escapa del ''asombroso dominio'' de San Potter? ¿Entonces qué sucederá?

Con mucha tranquilidad, el mago concluyó:—Creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que Harry es bastante creativo para esta clase de situaciones.

Para sus adentros guardó que quizá no era Harry el responsable de todo, quizás era la vida misma quien deparaba muchas sorpresas, unas más grandes e inesperadas que otras, pero no por eso trágicas ni desagradables. En realidad muchas veces era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Tengo sueño así que publicaré y me iré lentamente ^^'

Gracias por leer!


	10. Sueños

Al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, Draco sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros posarse en él. Aquello siempre pasaba, y le gustaba pensar que se debía a algún tipo de admiración que le tenían, sin embargo en ese momento creía que todos esos ojos lo acusaban de alguna forma, que destellaban lástima, y para él no había nada más irritante que eso.

— ¡Draco!—Pansy se levantó del sofá y dejó a un lado su revista _Corazón de bruja_ para acercarse a su amigo— ¿Qué te sucedió? cuando encontré tu varita en el pasillo creí que algo malo había pasado. Este colegio siempre nos sale con cada cosa...temí que eso te hubiese afectado.

Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaban reteniendo lágrimas, el resto en la sala estaba al pendiente de la escena sin intentar disimularlo.

Draco hizo un gesto y luego dijo: —Estoy bien. Posiblemente mañana se enterarán de la nueva proeza de Potter—luego de eso caminó hacia la escalera en espiral que se asomaba al fondo del salón.

— ¿Potter?—escuchó preguntar tras suyo, pero él lo ignoró y continuó escalando los peldaños.

Al ingresar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su cama y masajear el puente de su nariz. Muchas veces se había sentido hastiado o molesto por algo, pero nunca esa impotencia que ahora lo abordaba había logrado sobrepasarlo.

Estaba cansado.

Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró sobre la fina tela de su cama, su cabello se corrió hasta cubrir su cara y lo único que veía eran mechones de pelo acompañado de tintes esmeraldas.  
También había silencio, mucho silencio.

¿Qué seguía? Tenía que hacer algo respecto a todo lo que le estaba pasando ¿Qué su madre no le había encargado buscar información? ¿Por qué esperó tanto? Tenía el permiso de Snape guardado entre sus cuadernos, ahora mismo debería ir a buscar libros que le hablaran sobre esa maldición antigua. Bloodcurse ¿Qué podría significar?

Intentó levantarse y creyó que lo había hecho, pero la pesadez en su cuerpo y la lejana conciencia le indicaron que estaba cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, fue como en aquellas mañanas en las que despiertas y crees ya haber hecho todos los movimientos que debías, pero en realidad aun ni has abierto los ojos.

Los acontecimientos del día lo habían agotado, lo mejor sería descansar por su propia salud mental.

Draco no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

. . .

A las 12 en punto muchos estudiantes yacían en sus camas dormidos, algún maestro se quedaba hasta tarde corrigiendo pergaminos y los fantasmas rondaban los pasillos como acostumbraban.

Las nubes en el firmamento comenzaron a desplazarse velozmente y dejaban al paso una ranura de luz lunar que daba directo al lago; esa luz atravesó el agua provocando brillo en algunos peces y algas e inclusive aclaró la tonalidad purpurea-rojiza de uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante cuando este pasó cerca. Recorrió todo ese tramo hasta llegar a los cristales de la sala común de Slytherin, en donde ya nadie se hallaba a esas horas. Por lo mismo, nadie vio como aquel fulgor iba materializándose hasta adoptar la forma de una figura femenina y deslumbrante.

 _Tonto el que no entienda_  
 _Cuenta una leyenda_  
 _Que una hembra gitana_  
 _Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer_  
 _Llorando pedía_  
 _Al llegar el día_  
 _Desposar un calé_

La melodía comenzó y nadie en los aposentos pareció notarlo, hubo incluso quienes se relajaron más entre sueños, al recordar canciones de cuna que le eran cantadas en su infancia.

 _Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena_  
 _Desde el cielo habló la luna llena_  
 _Pero a cambio quiero_  
 _El hijo primero_  
 _Que le engendres a él_  
 _Que quien su hijo inmola_  
 _Para no estar sola_  
 _Poco le iba a querer_

Pisadas suaves y el sonido de tela deslizandose hacían eco en las paredes de piedra, la mujer avanzaba a pasos cortos y posó su blanquecina mano en el barandal plateado de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de chicos.

 _Luna quieres ser madre_  
 _Y no encuentras querer_  
 _Que te haga mujer_  
 _Dime luna de plata_  
 _Que pretendes hacer_  
 _Con un niño de piel_  
 _Hijo de la luna_

El sueño de muchos empezó a cambiar, los que soñaban con oscuridad empezaron a ver figuras en su cabeza y los que tenían pesadillas se tranquilizaron ante una ilusión feliz que iba adoptando forma.

 _De padre canela nació un niño_  
 _Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_  
 _Y los ojos grises en vez de aceituna_  
 _Niño albino de luna._

En la habitación de Draco yacía parada una mujer justo a un costado de su cama, mirándolo con ternura y adoración. Llevó su mano hasta los mechones que cubrían su rostro, y los retiró con la delicadeza y cariño que solo una madre poseía.

 _Gitano al creerse deshonrado_  
 _Se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano_  
 _¿De quién es el hijo? Me has engañado fijo_  
 _Y de muerte la hirió_  
 _Luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos_  
 _Y allí le abandonó_

Draco se removió entre sueños frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; entonces, de la mano femenina se desprendió un brillo plateado que atravesó la frente del chico, quien volvió a relajarse.

La mujer se agachó y besó la frente pálida, para después susurrar: —Dulces sueños.

 _Y las noches que haya luna llena_  
 _Será porque el niño esté de buenas_  
 _Y si el niño llora menguará la luna_  
 _Para hacerle una cuna_  
 _Y si el niño llora menguará la luna_  
 _Para hacerle una cuna_

Un conjunto de luces flotantes aparecieron en el lugar donde momentos antes estaba la mujer y fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta dejar de ser visibles.

Draco sonrió aun dormido.

* * *

 _Estaba parado en el medio del lago, caminaba sobre el sin traspasar el agua y aun así podía notar como las ondas emitidas en las profundidades por el movimiento de distintos animales aparecían en la superficie. El calamar gigante pasaba nadando bajo sus pies, dejando un rastro de piedras preciosas que lucían como diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes._

 _Levantó la vista y el cielo era utópico, en lugar de nubes y estrellas parecía estar allí toda la galaxia infinita con otros planetas y constelaciones, una que otra estrella fugaz cursaba el cielo y a su vez un dragón enorme y blanco volaba con las alas extendidas hacia un destino incierto._

 _El castillo ya no estaba, solo se hallaba él en medio de un lago sin fin y bajo todo el universo..._

— _¿Malfoy?_

 _Rápido, volvió a bajar la cabeza y se topó con unos ojos esmeraldas que lo veían sin comprender._

 _—Potter...—soltó en un susurro, quizás más confundido que el otro ¿Qué hacía_ él _allí_?

 _El pelinegro se acercó temeroso, cursando por encima del lago al igual que él, y cuando estuvo a tan solo tres pasos habló:—Esto... ¿Qué es esto?—miró a todas partes y cuando alzó la cabeza pareció quedarse prendado con la magnificencia del espectáculo cósmico._

 _Draco no contestó._

 _Harry volvió a posar sus ojos en él y una estrella brilló en sus retinas, apenas y había notado que no llevaba lentes— ¿Es un sueño? ¿Es mi sueño? Se siente...distinto—luego lo miró como si quisiese comprobar algo—Este... ¿Draco?—Potter lo sujetó del antebrazo y lo miró fijamente. Se mantuvieron en esa posición, tratando de procesar sus propias conjeturas, hasta que el pelinegro volvió a abrir la boca._

— _Quiero ayudarte._

* * *

Draco se levantó exaltado de su cama, abrió tan pronto los ojos que estos empezaron a picarle y se sentó de un solo movimiento.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Harry, en la Torre de Gryffindor, en su cama cubierta por el doncel que lo aislaba del resto de sus compañeros, se despertó haciéndose la misma pregunta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Querido Draco:

¿Has hallado ya algún tipo de información sobre nuestro asunto? Si es así, hijo, me gustaría mucho que me la compartas lo más antes posible.

En casa se han suscitado acontecimientos que van fuera de lo común, ya te lo había explicado. Esta vez tiene que ver con el tapiz que contiene el árbol familiar: Tu ya no estás en él.  
He tratado de arreglarlo pero cada vez que lo hago tu nombre vuelve a desaparecer, no sé quién lo ha hecho ni para qué, pero temo por ti.

Por mi parte descubrí algo importante en un antiguo libro de astronomía, te lo mando con esta carta para que lo leas y confirmes mis sospechas.

Cambiando de tema, también quisiera saber si todo va bien en Hogwart, todos los años alguna irresponsabilidad del director siempre sale a flote ¿No ha sucedido nada que deba saber? Y tú ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Espero que todo esté bien, realmente lo espero.

Sinceramente

Narcissa Malfoy

~•~

Dejó la pluma con tinta sobre la fina madera de su escritorio mientras releía la carta en busca de algún error.  
Por lo general eran sus elfos quienes enviaban a Hogwarts notas con los regalos de cumpleaños o de navidad de Draco. Jamás había sido ella quien tomara tinta y pergamino y se pusiera a redactar algo para su hijo.

No era una madre que demostrara mucho afecto, era consciente de ello, pero no significaba que no sintiera preocupación o cariño por su primogénito.  
La alta sociedad la llevó a ser distante con aquellos a quien amaba, y no se había arrepentido hasta ahora, cuando la integridad de Draco ya estaba en peligro.

Enrolló el pergamino y lo juntó al libro empaquetado que estaba sobre la mesa. Su búho esperaba posado en el respaldar de su silla, con postura tan rígida que por momentos lucía como una estatua. Ató el envío a una de las patas de la grisácea ave diciendo:—A Draco, en Hogwarts. Espero respuesta.

Un pausado ulular fue lo que obtuvo antes de ver al búho salir por la ventana y volar hasta perderse por el horizonte.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Draco ¿No irás a clase?

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

A esas horas el gran comedor solía estar casi vacío, pero para su mala suerte la persona que menos deseaba ver estaba en la mesa de enfrente, adormilado al punto de tomar el jugo de calabaza con cuchara.

— ¿Qué cosas? Estás en el colegio ¿Qué es más importante que las clases?

—Depende, Zabini.

El moreno frunció en entrecejo—¿De qué?

Draco terminó de absorber un poco de su jugo mirando al chico de lentes que ahora se restregaba un ojo con el puño.

—De qué tan jodido estás.

Dejó su vaso y se levantó para irse, sintiendo la mirada de Potter seguirle todo el tiempo. Hasta que en las puertas de roble se topó con la sabelotodo y el Weasel, amigos del cara-rajada.

—Malfoy—le escuchó gruñir al pelirrojo pero él solo pasó de largo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si antes de llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo y empezar a abordarlo con preguntas de su paradero.

—Desperté temprano.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

Harry no supo qué contestarle a su amiga ¿aquel sueño extraño podía considerarse una pesadilla?

—Algo así—soltó al fin.

— ¿De qué trataba?—preguntó la chica mientras miraba con reprobación los 3 sándwiches que había cogido Ron en su plato.

—Ehh no lo recuerdo. Pero fue extraño.

— ¿Extraño cómo?

—Como si estuviera en un sueño que no me pertenecía, como un pensadero, pero podía hablar con...—se calló abruptamente—...con otras personas.

Hermione bajó la voz y se acercó un poco— ¿Tiene algo que ver con ya-sabes-quién?

Negó y miró fijamente su jugo de calabaza, sujetando aun la cuchara que había sumergido en aquel líquido—De hecho tenía que ver con...

En ese momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de las lechuzas que venían a dejar el correo, una de ellas voló hasta Hermione entregándole el diario _El profeta_ y ella puso un galeón en la bolsita que cargaba el ave.

Harry se fijó en un búho gris que volaba en espiral sobre el lugar que momentos antes había ocupado Draco, y luego volvía a salir por la ventana seguramente dirigiéndose a otra parte del castillo.

Cargaba un paquete ¿Qué sería?

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

 _''Quiero ayudarte''_

Sintió que su cara adquiría color ¿Por qué había soñado algo así? ¿Por qué lo sintió tan ajeno a su propio sueño? ¿Había sido solo un sueño?

A esa última pregunta se dijo que sí, porque no recordaba ningún hechizo que te haga caminar sobre el agua ni que te acerque tanto al espacio exterior.

—Chicos—llamó Hermione con los ojos fijos en el diario. Ron ya iba terminando su segundo sándwich—El ministerio ya se dio cuenta.

Harry no entendió hasta que leyó el título en la portada.

"10 días de luna llena. Se reportan 3 ataques de hombre-lobo en Londres"

* * *

Hello

Lo bueno es que no me demoro publicando (nótese el sarcasmo)

Sé que la historia va lenta pero pronto llegará el drama y todo sabemos que cuando lo leemos no dura lo suficiente 7n7

En fin

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Revenants et renaissance

Sentado sobre uno de los muros del pasillo que conectaba con el patio del colegio, Draco leía la carta que le había sido enviada por su madre, reclamando por la información de una búsqueda que ni siquiera había empezado y hablándole de su ausencia en el tapiz que contenía la línea de sangre perteneciente a su familia.

Allí comprendió que aquello que sintió después de despertar en el bosque, la carencia de ''algo'', era por el corte mágico entre él y su familia. Pues aquellos que no aparecían en el tapiz solamente eran los repudiados o los que no habían dejado en alto su estatus sangre pura o incluso el apellido Malfoy, pero él no había hecho ninguna de las dos, él no había hecho nada en absoluto.

Si en algún momento se preguntó de qué iba todo el asunto de la mujer y su lira, ya podía ir haciéndose una idea: Lo quería separar de su familia.

Ojeó la portada del libro que venía con la carta, el título rezaba lo siguiente:

 _Astrología encantada._

 _Teorías y relatos de magos y brujas en la antigüedad._

 _Zarek Pride._

¿Qué podría haber descubierto su madre en un libro de astrología? ¿Qué tenían que ver los astros y las estrellas con un extraño acontecimiento en las tres escobas? Vagamente se cuestionó si su último sueño tendría algo de influencia...

No estaba seguro de leer _todo_ el libro, y a juzgar por el comentario que hizo su madre en aquella carta, debía de ser solamente algo en específico.  
Pensó durante unos minutos, enfocándose en el tema del que iba el libro ¿Qué era lo que más había notado en los últimos días? ¿Alguna estrella? ¿Constelación?

La respuesta llegó tan súbitamente que la sintió escapársele por momentos: La luna.

Se lo adjudicó a la confusión que era su vida en los últimos días para no haber caído en cuenta de ello antes, y rápido, empezó a buscar en el libro algo relacionado con el astro _._ Lo halló en el capítulo XXVI: _La luna pisa la tierra._

Leyó concentrándose en cada detalle, en todo lo que le sirviera para sacar conclusiones. Al principio no entendió qué tendría que ver todo ello con la posición en la que se encontraba, mucho menos explicaba cosas como la falta de magia en su madre y su propia ausencia en el árbol familiar, sin embargo, al llegar a la bitácora adjunta todo empezó a cobrar un poco más de sentido.

 _...como solución, la luna maldijo el alma de la gitana, obligándola a vagar por la tierra, reencarnando en diferentes mujeres que estuvieron desgraciadamente emparentadas con Jayah. Desde entonces ha estado presentándose cada 1500 años en la tierra, rondando como un ser humano más, sólo para reclamar a un hijo del cual ser madre. Esos días se distinguen por el comportamiento lunar, porque al ya no estar ocupada cuidando a su hijo, la luna vuelve a ser luna llena todo el tiempo..._

Draco permaneció en la misma posición repasando el último párrafo mentalmente; luna, maldijo, 1500 años, hijo, luna, maldición, hijo...

Bloodcurse, maldición de sangre.

Cerró con fuerza el libro provocando un sonido hueco que rompió el silencio y retumbó en el desolado corredor. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de las palabras dichas por su madre cuando estuvieron frente al lago: _''Me han estado pasando cosas extrañas: sueños. Sé que se oye tonto pero temo que reconozco esos sueños, son algo que ya he vivido solo que...hace mucho tiempo''_

Era extraño e irreal, pero confiaba en su madre. Además ¿Qué razones tenía ella para mentir? Sobre todo con algo tan subestimado como las reencarnaciones o maldiciones antiguas.

Él no conocía mucho sobre el tema, nunca se había interesado y no veía razones para buscar información ¿Quién iba a decir que llegaría un momento en el que todo eso se le vendría encima? Sencillamente jamás creyó ser partícipe de algo así. Por lo general solo Potter con su grupito de descerebrados eran quienes acostumbraban a meterse en líos más grandes que ellos, saliendo impunes y beneficiados incluso.

Asentó los pies firmemente contra el piso y emprendió marcha a la biblioteca, cargaba el libro con la carta colocada en la página que contenía la información lunar. Si era cierto lo que allí decía, la luna no habría cambiado de etapa al menos en 8 días desde que inició todo ¿Y quién podía no notar algo así?

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando, al doblar en una esquina, un niño de tercero cruzó corriendo por su lado estampándole un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en el estómago.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó el Ravenclaw (según el escudo de su túnica) y esperó por alguna reacción del Slytherin, sin embargo este estaba muy concentrado leyendo el encabezado del periódico como para siquiera tomarlo en cuenta.

Draco bramó un par de maldiciones que no diría frente a ningún adulto y se fue soltando el periódico por el sucio suelo. Iba caminando un poco más rápido, alterándose con el más mínimo movimiento de algún estudiante, en constante alerta...

Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico pero ¿Y si la mujer volvía? ¿Y si decidía llevárselo de una vez por todas? ¿Alguien llegaría para ayudarlo? ¿A sus amigos les interesaría? Pansy parecía muy preocupada el día de ayer...

 _''Quiero ayudarte''_

Llegó respirando de manera agitada a la biblioteca. Ignoró la voz que se apoderó de su cabeza junto a esa última frase y se encaminó directo a la sección que contenía diversa información sobre maldiciones y encantamientos.

Usando su varita escogió distintos libros que levitó hasta una mesa resguardada del sol y se sentó en ella para comenzar su búsqueda.

Uno a uno fue apartando los libros que ojeaba, sin fijarse en los estudiantes que iban y venían. El tiempo transcurría y se sentía como líquido escapándose por sus dedos a una velocidad alarmante, y en menos de lo que creyó ya había oscurecido.

Lo primero que hizo al levantar la vista del montón de letras que contenía un libro de tapa color bronce, fue darse cuenta que la iluminación ahora era brindada por las arañas en el techo con docenas de velas encendidas, y que en la ventana más cercana, el cielo nocturno estaba despejado, mostrando esplendorosamente la luna llena. Igual a la de ayer, igual a la de hace 10 días.

El temor le ganó y se paró abruptamente de su asiento que se arrastró con un chirriante sonido y quedó tambaleando, algunos de los que se hallaban en ese momento entre los estantes lo miraron extrañados e inclusive molestos por la interrupción. Entre ellos, el-niño-que-vivió.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—exclamó Ron, que estaba junto a Hermione, al ver salir corriendo al Slytherin.

Harry volteó hacia la mesa que antes ocupaba Malfoy y se levantó para traer consigo algunos de los libros que el rubio había dejado desparramados sobre la vieja y oscura madera.

Hermione tomó uno al azar y leyó en título en voz alta:— _Encantamientos y maldiciones con su afectación temporal._

—Miren este—exclamó Ron tomando otro— _Hechizos irreversibles_ , me pregunto a quién querrá maldecir esa sabandija.

Harry cogió el tercero y rezó:— _Mitos mágicos no tan míticos_ , ¿Para qué necesitaría leer algo así?

Los tres guardaron silencio hasta que Hermione soltó un suspiro.

—Es obvio por qué lo haría ¿No? Significa que ya lo sabe.

— ¿Qué cosa?

La castaña pareció realizar un gran esfuerzo para no girar los ojos—La canción que encontramos en el libro ¿Recuerdas?

Ron parpadeó y luego una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro—¿Sigues con eso? Creí que lo descartamos por lo ridículo que era.

—De hecho—interrumpió Harry—habíamos quedado en investigar un poco.

Nadie dijo más durante los instantes en el que Hermione y Harry revisaban los distintos libros sobre la mesa y Ron los miraba incrédulo.

—No me digan que... ¿En verdad están pensando en ayudar al hurón?

—No ayudarlo—objetó Harry algo molesto—Al menos no directamente. Tan solo queremos saber qué sucede.

— ¿Y por qué queremos eso?

—Porque 10 días consecutivos de luna llena pueden ser peligrosos, Ron—Hermione se apoyó sobre un libro para acercarse más a sus amigos—He leído que la magia de un mago es más efectiva cuando es luna llena, representa mayor poder, es por eso que los hombre lobo no pueden impedir su transformación en esos días, la magia que acumulan los sobrepasa. Y no estoy segura pero esto también puede ser beneficioso para...

—Voldemort—aclaró Harry e ignoró el pequeño sobresalto del pelirrojo—. Por eso es importante que sepamos.

Ron asintió un poco reticente y con gesto de inconformidad— ¿Creen que Malfoy ya esté enterado?

—Por los libros que ha estado leyendo, creo que ya tiene una idea bastante clara. Miren este: '' _Revenants et renaissance_ '' trata de fantasmas y reencarnaciones, por lo que encaja con nuestra teoría.

— ¿Teoría? ¿Esa en la que Draco es aparentemente el hijo de la luna por tener ojos y piel de muerto?—el pelirrojo pronunció aquello con sarcasmo y luego levantó las manos a la defensiva ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

Removiendose inquieto en su asiento y llamando la atención de sus amigos, Harry preguntó:

— ¿Creen que... ¿Creen que debería decirle lo que encontramos?

Hermione tan solo apretó los labios mientras que Ron...

—Amigo, sinceramente ¿Tú quieres morir?

* * *

Cuando necesitas un título para el capítulo y te copias a ti misma xd

No sé que decir so...

¡Gracias por leer! ^^'


	12. Snitch esmeralda

Llegar a su cuarto ya no significaba la seguridad que antes le era infundida, en realidad, ya ningún lugar lo era, para su pesar, ni siquiera su propia mente.

Llegó hasta su cama y se abandonó en ella, sopesó por momentos la idea de descansar pero el recuerdo de su último sueño se lo impedía. Aún no lograba digerir el hecho de haber soñado con Potter, no cuando en lugar de escupir babosas este le sujetaba el brazo y le decía querer ayudarlo ¿Es posible que la necedad de Potter fuera tanta que busca la forma de adentrarse en sus sueños para convencerlo de que le diera un lugar en su ''maravillosa aventura''?

Lo creía capaz, pero no lo suficientemente hábil para lograrlo. Aunque por otro lado la sangre sucia...

Demonios, Potter no podía ser tan imbécil, no podía.

''— _¿Malfoy?''_

No lo quería en su mente.

 _''—Esto... ¿Qué es esto?''_

No lo quería en sus sueños.

 _''— ¿Es un sueño? ¿Es mi sueño? Se siente...distinto.''_

Ya no lo quería en su vida.

 _''—Este... ¿Draco? ''_

 _Cállate, solo cállate._

 _''—Quiero ayudarte. ''_

— ¡Agh! ¡Ya cállate maldita sea!—gritó reincorporándose de golpe y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz!...déjenme en paz.

Agotado, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, miró la ventana que daba directo al lago y las tonalidades verdosas se proyectaban como ondas en el reflejo del suelo. El vació en su mente le impedía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese el verde del agua, el color se volvía más intenso de a momentos y empezó a sentir familiaridad por ese tono, hasta que de golpe la imagen de una mirada lo abordó.

Ojos, ojos verdes tras unos lentes.

No se alteró por el descubrimiento, se mantuvo impávido pero eso no quería decir que la confusión no se arremolinara en grandes masas de pensamientos dentro de sí. Estaba turbado porque no comprendía nada, porque le desconcertaba el mero hecho de no estar sintiendo asco u odio, de no estar sintiendo nada.

Quizás, se dijo, quizás en verdad Potter ya no le producía nada, ni asco, ni odio, ni aborrecimiento, ni envidia.

Pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuese precisamente bueno.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no te lanzará un _cruciatus_?

—Ya te lo dije, he hablado con él y a lo más que ha llegado es a querer borrarme la memoria.

—Un _obliviate_.

—Si...

—Dices que _solo_ ha querido lanzarte un _obliviate._

—Bueno, fue en dos ocasiones de hecho.

Ron miró desesperado hacia Hermione en busca de un poco de sentido común para su amigo.

La chica frunció el gesto—Harry, un _obliviate_ es muy peligroso—habló como si le explicara a un niño que el fuego quema.

Los tres estaban en la sala común, arrinconados en una esquina apartada del resto de chicos que continuaban haciendo tareas o conversando en grupo. Se habían reunido allí después de salir de la biblioteca con Ron diciendo que su amigo ya no apreciaba la vida.

—Ya lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Malfoy, es un cobarde. Además sería una gran excusa para hacerle pagar las tantas que me debe.

—Sí, pero el hurón juega sucio.

—No se trata de vengarte, Harry—reprochó la castaña y lanzó una mirada significativa al pelirrojo—Es algo más serio. Es un fenómeno astronómico que puede perjudicar a muchos. _El profeta_ solo ha reportado dos ataques de hombres lobo, quién sabe cuántos más haya y cuántos más pueda haber. Además—agregó—nosotros tenemos a un amigo que es licántropo ¿Recuerdan? ¿Cómo creen que él la esté pasando? Las transformaciones son muy dolorosas, y no es solo eso; hay más criaturas que se fortalecen con luna llena, pero si creen que una venganza infantil es más importante que todo eso, es su problema—molesta, Hermione se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada junto a Ron y se marchó hacia las escaleras en espiral que conducían al dormitorio de chicas.

Ron y Harry se mantuvieron en silencio algo descolocados por el repentino sermón de su amiga, y tras unos segundos Ron habló:

— ¿Sabes? Creo que los hombres lobo y las criaturas no son los únicos a los que les afecta la luna llena.

Harry no hizo más que estar de acuerdo.

. . .

Esa misma noche, cuando Harry yacía enrollado en las mantas de su cama, sin los lentes y mirando el techo, se preguntó una vez más qué significado podría tener aquel sueño en el que caminaba sobre el lago, bajo planetas y constelaciones en el espacio, llegando justo frente a...Malfoy.

No era una experiencia que quisiera revivir, sin embargo si la deseaba entender. Ya había dicho que no era un sueño normal, no lo había sentido así, no se comparaba con las visiones que tenía de Voldemort, era más semejante a lo que le había dicho a Hermione: Estar dentro de un pensadero, con la única diferencia de haber podido interactuar con quien lo acompañaba.

Y quien lo acompañaba era Malfoy.

En la obnubilación de todo lo que ocurría, actuó por puro instinto dentro del sueño, pero de alguna forma sentía que él había controlado cada movimiento y cada palabra, había dicho lo que quería decir y había hecho lo que quería hacer.

'' _Quiero ayudarte_ ''

Aquello era algo que jamás le diría en persona, pero estando en ''sueños'' se sentía más desinhibido. No había Hogwarts, no había magia...simplemente no había barreras que le impidiesen hablar, hablarle. Era sumamente extraño.

En su cabeza rondaba una idea estrambótica que no lo dejaba en paz: ¿Y si Draco y él estaban soñando lo mismo?

No sabía si era posible, y no quiso hablarles sobre eso a sus amigos porque seguramente estarían alarmados o lo tacharían de loco, y no los culparía, pues así es como se estaba sintiendo él mismo.

¿Cómo diferenciar entre sueños visiones o...lo que sea? ¿Eso siquiera era normal? Seguramente no, así como estaba seguro de que a nadie más le habría pasado algo como eso, nunca.

Quizá todo estaba en su imaginación y realmente no pasaba nada, pero eso en lugar de producirle algún alivio, le preocupaba porque podría estar sufriendo de algún problema mental o algo así.

Entre suposiciones se fue rindiendo cada vez más en la calidez de su cama y en el silencio de la noche, pero antes de separarse completamente de la realidad, escuchó de forma lejana y superficial una melodía muy bien conocida.

 _...pero a cambio quiero, el hijo primero que le engendres a él..._

* * *

— _¿Qué es...?_

 _Nuevamente la sensación de estar en el sitio incorrecto se hizo presente, y para su desgracia, ya le era conocida._

— _¿Qué es qué, Potter?_

 _Harry se giró para mirar a Draco sentado sobre una roca, ambos yacían en medio de un espeso bosque con flores silvestres y luz que no parecía provenir del sol._

— _¿Qué es todo esto?_

 _El Slytherin lo miraba intensamente, como si lo analizara, dentro de aquellos ojos grises sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y casi cubrían por completo el iris. Eso debería de hacerlo sentir incómodo o molestarlo, pero realmente no le importaba._

 _Draco, desde su posición que le reducía considerablemente la altura, desvió la vista y contestó:—No lo sé, y si lo supiera no estarías aquí._

 _Harry se molestó por el comentario pero su curiosidad era más grande—Tu...cuando te despiertas ¿Recuerdas haber hablado conmigo?_

 _Desde la distancia de cinco pasos, distinguió como las pupilas de su adversario se achicaban a la vez que tensaba sus facciones._

— _¿Tu lo haces?_

 _Solamente asintió._

 _Aquello pareció descolocar un poco al rubio. —Quieres decir que tu... ¿Estás aquí?_

 _La pregunta era extraña pero la entendía, aunque eso no significara que supiera cómo contestar ¿Estaba allí realmente? ¿Qué pasaba con su cuerpo que descansa en los dormitorios de Gryffindor? ¿Con su propia mente y pensamientos? ¿Con sus sueños en los que perdía a sus seres queridos? Sus pesadillas..._

— _Malfoy—Draco, quien había centrado su mirada en una flor después del mutismo del moreno, atendió a su llamado con un leve movimiento— ¿Este es tu sueño?—Lo vio fruncir el ceño y luego mirar su entorno, seguidamente se puso de pie para comenzar a integrarse entre la frondosidad del bosque—¡Eh!—exclamó siguiéndolo—No me has contestado._

— _Voy a comprobarlo—soltó escuetamente y siguió caminando en línea recta._

 _Tras algunos segundos en los que Harry creyó que iban hacia una dirección específica, se dio cuenta que Malfoy solo estaba dejando transcurrir el sueño, pues un montón de snitch doradas comenzaron a aparecer de todas partes para revolotear a su alrededor._

— _No toques ninguna—le advirtió antes de detenerse y que casi choque con su espalda._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo esperó, era raro determinarlo en un sueño, menos con snitch que volaban a gran velocidad por donde quiera que mirase._

— _¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasar, Malf...—no llegó a completar la pregunta cuando notó una snitch particularmente esmeralda que se detenía frente al rostro de Draco, quien la cogió con un ágil movimiento antes de que escapara y luego la observaba en la palma de su mano— ¿Este es tu gran sueño? ¿Atrapar la snitch? ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?—dijo con burla, recalcando todas sus victorias en los partidos que jugó contra Malfoy._

 _Draco no hizo más que adquirir una expresión de asco en su pálido rostro, aun así no le contestó y se limitó a acercar la snitch esmeralda a su boca para posar suavemente los labios sobre lo que sería el frio metal, mientras cerraba sus párpados. Todo se detuvo._

 _Harry, algo descolocado y embelesado con la escena, parpadeó para darse cuenta que las snitch se mantenían quietas flotando alrededor suyo, sin emitir los zumbidos de sus alas porque éstas ya no se movían._

 _Entonces, sin que se lo esperara, la tierra se abrió justo donde se encontraba Draco, desapareciéndolo de su vista. Le tomó varios instantes recuperarse de la sorpresa, por lo que, olvidando que se trataba de un sueño, gritó angustiado el nombre de su rival._

— _¡Draco!_

 _Y todo se esfumó._

* * *

Se despertó exaltado, reincorporándose en su cama con la respiración agitada. Le costó un poco entender la situación y que lo anteriormente vivido sea solo un _sueño,_ uno que no comprendía y que tampoco sentía como tal.

Harry se llevó ambas manos a los ojos restregándose la cara ¿Es que jamás llegaría a dormir tranquilo? Antes era Voldemort, ahora era Malfoy. Sus sueños con Voldemort eran mucho peor obviamente, pero no por eso Malfoy era mejor.

Un poco más tranquilo volvió a recostarse y se colocó de lado, seguramente ya no lograría dormirse de nuevo. Debía de ser aun de noche puesto que solo escuchaba la respiración acompasada de resto de sus compañeros y los ronquidos ocasionales de Ron. Se sentía cansado y quiso probar si durmiéndose de nuevo regresaría de vuelta al sueño, por lo que cerró los ojos y suspiró, pero cuando sintió laxo todo su cuerpo, oyó a lo lejos _aquella_ melodía.

 _...¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

 _Hijo de la luna._

Prácticamente saltó de su cama y apartó el dosel para correr a la ventana, Ron hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano probablemente despertando por el ruido, pero él solo tenía ojos para el espectro lunar que se proyectaba claramente sobre el lago, o mejor dicho, sobre las mazmorras de Slytherin.

— ¿Harry?—preguntó Ron con voz ronca por el sueño.

 _En las noches que haya luna llena, será porque el niño este de buenas, y si el niño llora, menguará la luna, para hacerle una cuna..._

— ¿Lo escuchas, Ron? ¿La escuchas?—exclamó sin importarle hablar en voz baja y mirando a su amigo ansioso.

— ¿Escuchar qué? Amigo, ¿Estás bien?

 _Y si el niño llora, menguará la luna, para hacerle una cuna..._

— ¡Eso! ¡la canción! ¿Qué no...?—y fue allí donde comprendió—No la oyes.

—No entiendo, Harry ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

El moreno se sintió impotente al ver la incomprensión reflejada en el rostro de su compañero, y resignándose a que le entendiera, se giró para volver a ver el camino de luz lunar que conducía directamente a la superficie del lago, atravesándolo...

— ¿Harry?

Necesitaba hablar con Malfoy _._

* * *

Yo sé que tardo, la verdad no sé como le hacen algunos autores para publicar seguido, si yo ya teniéndolos escritos me demoro corrigiendo 7n7

En fin...

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Noticias

Fue en su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando le ocurrió algo similar _,_ escuchaba una voz que repetía constantemente su deseo de matar y que nadie más oía excepto él. Al final resultó ser el basilisco que guardaba la cámara de los secretos y que él entendía por tener la habilidad compartida con Voldemort de hablar pársel.

Así que sí, podría decir con toda seguridad que esto ya le había pasado antes. Sin embargo en ese tiempo aún eran niños y cualquiera podría pensar que lo que escuchaba era simplemente cosa suya, como un amigo imaginario bastante alarmante. Pero ahora con 16 años suponía que algo como oír lo que el resto no oye ya debía ser tomado en serio, sobre todo por las experiencias pasadas más que porque su situación tuviera lógica alguna.

—Tal vez se te pegó la canción como a Neville. No hay un día en que no lo escuche cantar.

—No, Ron. Odio esa canción. Simplemente la escucho y ya, no entiendo por qué ustedes no.

Hacía una mañana tranquila en el Gran comedor, los alumnos de las distintas casas engullían sus alimentos con parsimonia disfrutando del dulce sabor que parecían adquirir los hot cakes al estar bajo la brillante luz del sol. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor discutiendo la nueva experiencia aislada que sufría su amigo, tratando de encontrarle origen o razón de ser. La chica solo soltaba comentarios ocasionales puesto que estaba más concentrada en el pergamino sobre la mesa que redactaba con gran fervor _,_ y aparte, aunque no lo dijera, Harry intuía que seguía molesta por la noche anterior.

—Quizás alguien más la canta y tú tienes oídos súper desarrollados.

—La cantaba una mujer, y no creo que eso venga de los dormitorios de hombres.

—Nunca se sabe, compañero.

Antes de poder replicar, el sonido de la pluma tocando la madera lo interrumpió y Hermione les mostró satisfecha la carta que había terminado de escribir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos la dejarás leer? ¿No es algo súper secreto que solo a ti te concierne y que nos dirás al final del curso?

La castaña rodó los ojos y lo ignoró—Le escribí a Remus, no me importa si la leen, pero quisiera que seas tú quien se la envíe, Harry—ante esto, Ron quiso replicar por qué no podía ser él, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

El moreno asintió y en cuanto tocó el pergamino un grupo de lechuzas entró por la ventana volando por encima de sus cabezas, entregando cartas y paquetes. Harry inmediatamente siguió con la vista una lechuza que se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero se desilusionó al ver que la entrega era para uno de primero _._ De todas formas, el lugar que usualmente ocupaba la persona a quien deseaba ver, estaba vacío.

Una de las aves se plantó frente a Hermione y le extendió su pata que traía enrollada _El profeta_ , lo desató y depositó un galeón en la bolsita de cuero.

— ¿Qué dibce esta vegh?—preguntó el pelirrojo con la boca llena de Hot cakes.

La chica le reprochó con la mirada y luego fijó sus ojos cafés en la portada del ejemplar, lo abrió, y una exclamación ahogada salió de su boca.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió Harry, ansioso.

Hermione colocó el periódico en el centro de la mesa y los tres empezaron a leer:

 _''Luna llena ¿Un mal augurio?''_

 _Continúa en espera el dictamen que explique la anomalía del astro lunar, varios rumores afirman que existe relación entre la luna llena y el aparente ''avistamiento'' que se dio del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado durante el torneo de los tres magos llevado a cabo el año pasado, cuyas pruebas se sustentan en la palabra de Harry Potter (Quien fue recientemente absuelto de los cargos por el delito contra el decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad y por violar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos)* y Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería._

' _'Para nada'' nos dice el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge ''Lo que ha dicho Dumbledore no es más que delirios del estrés que el peso de los años como director le ha traído, quizá debamos relevar el cargo, ya he dicho yo que mi subsecretaria haría un buen papel, sin duda alguna no permitiría que los estudiantes se salten las normas todos los años. De todas formas, no creo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fuera el responsable de brindarnos noches románticas de luna llena''_

 _El ministerio de magia aclara que el Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Mágicos es quien se ocupa de investigar las causas del controversial hecho, y aunque no se han obtenido respuestas favorables, aseguran que los avances no tardaran en llegar. Mientras tanto, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, declaró que este fenómeno se hace presente en todas partes del mundo._

 _Ante esto, han salido a la luz los ataques suscitados a partir de este evento; no solo hombres lobo se muestran al ataque, también otras criaturas, como los chupasangres, se están saliendo de control y el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas presentan grandes dificultades para dominar las circunstancias._

 _''Tengo que admitir que esto nos complica'' nos informa el coordinador de la División de Bestias, Oliver Walsh ''Las criaturas adquieren mayor poder en noches de luna llena al igual que la magia, pero no por eso hemos de permitir que los animales se salgan fuera de control. La Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo ya ha entrado en escena y se encerrará a todo licántropo que se encuentre merodeando tanto en bosques, como parques o ciudades. También se tendrá una reunión con los miembros del Registro de Hombres lobo para ayudar a prevenir más ataques; respecto al Servicio de Apoyo para estos seres, se ha acordado que mientras no se remita este suceso y las personas afectadas por esta enfermedad no logren transformarse de vuelta a su estado natural, estaremos en total libertad de usar cualquier recurso para controlarlos. Me gustaría decir que tan solo es temporal, pero siendo realistas nadie tiene idea de qué es lo que está pasando''_

 _La comunidad mágica está al desconcierto, pero se recomienda no dejarse llevar por especulaciones e impedir que la falta de información genere ideas erróneas sobre este tema._

— ¡No puedo creer que Fudge haya dicho todo eso de Dumbledore!—cuando terminaron de leer, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar enfadada—¡Ni de ti, Harry, no tenían derecho a...

—No importa—la tranquilizó—De todas formas ya esperaba que salga a la luz tarde o temprano.

— ¡Pero...

—Además—la interrumpió—Es más importante lo que dice el resto del artículo, que el que mencione que tuve una vista por usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, de seguro nadie tomará en cuenta lo que dice de mí.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron escépticos y no los culpaba, él mismo no se creyó una palabra de lo que dijo.

—O también podemos hablar de lo que dijo Fudge sobre Hogwarts ¿Quién es su subsecretaria? ¿Creen que de verdad la traiga acá?—dijo Ron, calmando el momento.

—Si no fuera porque Dumbledore convenció a Slughorn para que dé pociones, seguramente habríamos tenido un nuevo profesor de DCAO para este año, o profesora—añadió la castaña, pensativa.

—Cualquier cosa antes que Snape.

—No estés tan seguro, Ron. Esa mujer estuvo en la vista junto a Fudge, era parte del jurado. Y por como la vi yo diría que era Snape pero más pequeño, gordo y...rosa.

El grupo se quedó callado, dos de ellos por imaginarse un Snape diminuto y robusto usando falda color rosa, y Harry por recordar los rasgos de la mujer que se asemejaban a los de un sapo especialmente feo.

—Esperen—soltó Ron abruptamente— ¿Y los muggles? Ellos serán peor que nosotros cuando se den cuenta que la luna no cambia.

—Leí sobre eso en el artículo de ayer—aportó la chica—los miembros del departamento de Seguridad Mágica viajan hasta las instalaciones más importantes de investigaciones astrológicas y ciencias espaciales y les lanzan un encantamiento _confundus_ a los encargados. Para el resto de personas, los aurores de todo el mundo invocan un encantamiento atmosférico y atraen suficientes nubes para tratar de ocultar la luna, pero eso solo lograr cubrir un cierto radio, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se dé cuenta e informe al resto.

—Pero tardaron un poco ¿No crees? ya son 11 días desde que empezó.

—El procedimiento se viene haciendo desde un día antes de que el profeta lo publique, es decir, 9 días desde nuestra salida a Hogsmeade, y por lo general una fase lunar dura una semana, la diferencia no es mucha y es posible que nadie la haya notado.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?—inquirió Ron, no entendiendo cómo tanta información se queda grabada en la cabeza de su amiga.

—Porque a cualquiera podría preguntarle qué fase lunar es hoy y tendrían que esperar hasta el anochecer o ver en un calendario para contestarme.

Ante esto el pelirrojo no replicó más y miró a su compañero como esperando a que dijese algo.

—Bueno...—empezó Harry—Creo que debemos mencionarle a Remus todo lo que hemos encontrado.

— ¿Y cómo se lo diríamos? ''Remus, creemos que Malfoy es el hijo de la luna y trató de secuestrarlo en las tres escobas... ¡Auch!—el pelirrojo se quejó del puntapié que recibió por debajo de la mesa— ¡¿Qué, Hermione?!

—No lo hagas sonar como algo ridículo porque todo lo que hemos hallado da para pensar. Y creo que Harry tiene razón, deberíamos de contarle sobre eso a Remus—volteó su atención hacia Harry—. A Sirius también le interesaría saber.

—Pero supongo que será en otra carta ¿Verdad?—preguntó el muchacho al ojear brevemente el pergamino escrito por Hermione y darse cuenta de que estaba todo lleno.

—Miren, creo que la que viene allí es _Hedwing_ —avisó Ron señalando una lechuza blanca mientras todavía se sobaba la pierna.

El ave descendió con un grácil movimiento hasta asentarse sobre la cara en movimiento de Oliver Walsh en _El Profeta._

Harry tomó un trozo de Hot cake y se lo dio a su mascota en el pico, seguido a eso desató el papel que traía atado a su pata y _Hedwing_ partió nuevamente saliendo por uno de los ventanales del comedor.

— ¿De quién es?—preguntó Ron.

Harry leyó rápidamente y puso cara de no haber hecho la tarea—Cierto—murmuró llevándose una mano a la frente y después respondió: —Es de Hagrid, le dije que ayer iría a visitarlo.

— ¿Era para hablar sobre lo que pasa con la luna?

—Creo que sí, olvidé ir a su cabaña por culpa de ese... _sueño_.

—Deberíamos ir los tres—opinó Hermione haciendo una breve pausa para pensar— ¿Creen que sea necesario llevar el libro con la canción?

—Yo creo que sí, de otra forma Hagrid nos creería loc... ¡Auch!

Harry suspiró al ver venir una nueva disputa entre sus compañeros, pero sobre todo lamentó tener que retrasar su plática con Malfoy...

Bueno, quizá no tanto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No se equivocó, bastó de un día para que la ''gran proeza'' de Potter saliera a la luz, y un día más para que todo el colegio lo supiera. Ya ni siquiera se preguntaba quién era el que empezaba con los rumores, pues cuando era él quien los esparcía contaba con el apoyo de unos cuantos retratos que soltaban la lengua con un poco de chantaje o simplemente porque querían sobresalir de entre el resto de pinturas.

—Dicen que él fue quien encontró a Malfoy en el bosque.

—Al parecer quiso escapar y el muy tonto término perdido.

—Yo escuché que Harry lo salvó de un hombre lobo.

—Y yo escuché a un par de entrometidos.

El grupo de Hufflepuffs gritaron y saltaron al oír aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras más de la cuenta.

Draco no entendía por qué la sorpresa, ni siquiera parecían querer ser discretos, para él resultaba fácil escuchar su nombre entre los cuchicheos.

—Así que...—empezó a acercarse cada vez más a los chicos de tercero que se retraían sobre sí mismos—muy tonto como para terminar perdido ¿eh?—los muchachos habían empezado a temblar, y le subió los ánimos el saber que no necesitaba la compañía de Crabbe y Goyle para intimidar, al final resultaría que ellos dependían de él—Acabo de conocer a un grupo de tontos que también se perderían, y _Potter_ —escupió el nombre formando una mueca—no llegaría a tiempo para impedir que los hombre lobos devoren sus asquerosas entrañas.

La cuadrilla soltó un grito y salieron despavoridos, corriendo lejos del alcance del Slytherin.

Draco—quien se había agachado para estar más cerca de sus víctimas—se enderezó y mostró una última cara de desprecio a la ruta por la que los Hufflepuffs habían huido. Retomó su marcha hacia la lechucería, sosteniendo fuertemente la carta de respuesta para su madre en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra resguardaba el permiso de Snape para entrar a la sección prohibida.

Solo se escuchaban sus pasos haciendo eco en las gruesas paredes de piedra puesto que las clases habían dado inicio poco antes de encontrarse con ese molesto grupo de tejones. Le hervía la sangre tan solo de recordar cómo se habían atrevido a insinuar que...

El resplandor de una llamarada y ceniza escapando por entre sus dedos.

La carta para su madre, incinerada sobre el suelo.

Draco se sacudió los restos con un movimiento brusco, y con gran destreza sacó la varita de su bolsillo para apuntar a todas partes; miró a sus costados, detrás de él, arriba y abajo, y no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

Bajó lentamente la varita con su mano temblorosa. Se quedó en esa posición, mirando hacia el frente, con su pecho inflándose cada tanto por su respiración errática.

Sin calmarse del todo, abrió su puño izquierdo y se mantuvo mirando el permiso de Snape detenidamente. Tras unos segundos, los bordes comenzaron a mermar con una flama que volvía el papel de tonalidad roja oscura e iba carbonizando sus restos hasta que se desprendían. Cuando la llama se estaba acercando a las letras, Draco quiso que cesara.

Y la flama cesó.

El rubio se mantuvo impávido con la mente en blanco, parado en medio del pasillo desierto y silencioso. No supo cuánto duró ensimismado, pero debió haber sido lo suficiente para que la campana anunciando el cambio de hora lograra sobresaltarlo.

Empezó el barullo en los pasillos adyacentes, pero lo que llamó su atención eran las voces que venían del patio; Slytherins y Gryffindors caminaban en grupo dirigiéndose a lo que sería Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Centró su mirada en una cabeza en particular.

" _—Tu...cuando te despiertas... ¿Recuerdas haber hablado conmigo?"_

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Desearía que no

* * *

Ese fue el artículo más largo que he escrito. En verdad, ni para mis tareas de literatura en las que tengo que escribir un reportaje he hecho tanto xD

Desde que vengo escribiendo me he dado cuenta que para dar explicaciones me voy de largo.

Como sea ^^' espero me haya hecho entender. Ya sé que se esperaban la plática entre Harry y Draco pero tenía que aclarar ciertos puntos así que la dejé para el próximo capítulo, espero no les haya aburrido xd

*Cuando mencioné que sería una recreación del quinto libro, no omití el juicio de Harry, así que...

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. La cabaña

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un permiso para acceder a la sección prohibida. El profesor Snape fue quien me la dio.

Madame Pince enarcó una ceja evaluando en trozo de pergamino que sujetaba con dos de sus largos dedos. Luego miró a Draco.

— ¿Por qué están quemados sus bordes?

—Tuve varios contratiempos.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos pero llevaba más años de los que quisiera en esa institución como para no poder reconocer la letra de uno de sus profesores. Aunque de todos formas aplicó un hechizo para comprobar su autenticidad.

—De acuerdo—aceptó y con un gesto indicó a Draco que prosiguiera.

Draco rodó los ojos y sin retirar el trozo de pergamino se acercó hasta la sección prohibida, retiró la cuerda, y accedió al área con total naturalidad. No se podía decir que no había entrado antes, ya sea por curiosidad o para sacar ventaja sobre el resto de sus compañeros, había logrado inmiscuirse en esa zona, así que ya se daba una idea de qué estante es el que tendría que revisar.

— _Al menos no preguntó por qué no estaba en clase_ —pensó ausentemente mientras recorría los libros con la vista. Finalmente se detuvo en una pasta color granate decorada con delgadas piezas metálicas. Parecía importante.

Lo sacó del estante y leyó la portada:

 _Maledictiones istæ: Libro conceptual de maldiciones ancestrales._

Convencido con el título, llevó el libro hasta la mesa más cercana y se dispuso a leer todo el ejemplar de ser necesario, no le preocupaba que tan extenso sea mientras eso le ayude a hallar cualquier información que pueda proporcionarle a su madre.

Párrafo tras párrafo fueron pasando por la retina de sus ojos mientras trataba de grabar toda la información importante en su cerebro. En la distancia se oían exclamaciones o quejas que venían del patio, a veces, incluso creía distinguir la voz de algunos de sus compañeros Slytherin, como Blaise o Pansy diciendo que el gigante había traído un animal invisible.

Continuando con su búsqueda, llegó a un apartado en el que claramente se mencionaba el _''Bloodcurse''._

 _...es una maldición que no afecta solamente a la víctima, sino a todo su linaje o descendencia. Dependiendo de la intención con la que se halla hecho el conjuro, este se acoplará a los requisitos con los que fue realizado, y a su vez cumplirá con la longevidad dictaminada. La mayoría de maldiciones, si bien no son imposibles de romper, si se vuelven muy complejas con el pasar de los años, especialmente si se trata de magia antigua; por ello es que para este tipo de maldiciones se dificulta hallar una solución, aunque se han registrado casos en los cuales se ha dado fin a este mal hereditario._

— _Linaje o descendencia..._ —repitió mentalmente— _Esto quiere decir que tiene algo que ver con mis antepasados. La familia de mi madre. Y por lo que sé no son del tipo extraño. Aunque mis abuelos son de Francia y no sé mucho sobre ellos, solo los he ido a visitar en vacaciones, mmm...—_ Draco por fin dejó el libro y levantó la cabeza enderezándose correctamente. Miró a los lados y, como era de esperarse estando fuera de clases, nadie rondaba cer...

—Malfoy.

Pegó tal saltó en su silla que por poco se va hacia atrás, pero antes se sostuvo del filo de la mesa y recobró la compostura.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Potter?—aunque deseaba estar equivocado, reconocería esa voz hasta en sueños...literalmente.

Miró a su costado izquierdo, de donde le pareció que provino el llamado, y allí se materializó el pelinegro con su cabello totalmente despeinado y lentes chuecos, saliendo por debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

Draco entrecerró los ojos—Lo sabía—no pudo evitar murmurar.

— ¿Qué cosa?—inquirió el otro mientras guardaba la capa dentro de su túnica.

Se puso de pie—Sabía que esta era la forma en la que siempre te salías con la tuya—incó su pecho con su dedo índice—Y lo más seguro es que Dumbledore lo sepa ¿Qué se siente ser...—cualquier grosería que haya querido decir fue abruptamente interrumpida por la acción de Harry, quien sujetó su muñeca y lo miró apretando la mandíbula.

—No vine...—los ojos verdes se desviaron al libro que yacía abierto de par en par sobre el escritorio. Draco intentó soltarse—No vine para buscar pelea—dijo apretando el agarre de su mano.

El rubio lo miró con ojos que parecían destellar chispas pero no hizo ningún ademán de querer sacar la varita— ¿Debo suponer que viniste a buscar un libro?

—No. Vine a buscarte a ti.

Por alguna razón en la que Draco no quería ingerir, aquella frase le produjo cierto _malestar,_ por lo que, como siempre hacía cuando una situación lo tomaba por sorpresa, dejó que su lengua se moviera con total libertad—Lo siento, Potter. No bateo para ese lado—finalizó con una expresión que era una mezcla entre asco y burla.

Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender de lo que hablaba el rubio, y cuando lo hizo, soltó inmediatamente el brazo de Malfoy y se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás— ¿Qué...? ¿Tu...?—balbuceó aturdido mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

—Uhh ¿Tema delicado? Ahora entiendo porque no hallabas pareja para el baile—soltó malicioso. No le importaba en lo absoluto tratar con cualquier tema mientras este molestara a Potter. Además, así aprovechaba la ira ciega del Gryffindor para ocultar el libro, después de todo si podía crear fuego de la nada también podría hacer algo tan simple como levitar objetos, tal como lo hacía cuando niño durante aquellos desplantes de magia que se encargaban de darle trabajo a sus elfos.

—Cierra la boca—amenazó con la sangre en la cabeza. Olvidando casi por completo cuál era su propósito al ir en busca del hurón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta escuchar que eres un marica?—mientras decía todo eso visualizaba en su cabeza al libro que momentos antes leía, flotando hacía el estante que estaba a sus espaldas. No sabía si lo estaba logrando, pero lo comprobó cuando Potter lo empujó contra la mesa sujetando su túnica y se escuchó el sonido de algo chocando contra el piso.

Ambos regresaron a ver el objeto desde la posición en la que se encontraban: Harry con e puño en el aire y Draco reclinado levemente hacia atrás. Ninguno hizo ningún comentario y el Slytherin se relajó un poco al saber que la página que contenía todo sobre el Bloodcurse se había perdido entre tantas hojas.

— ¿Qué estabas leyendo?—preguntó Harry regresando su vista al rostro puntiagudo y apretando aún más la oscura tela.

—Que te importa—le contestó dándole un empujón para que lo soltara. También, no pudo evitar fijarse en el corte que el pelinegro llevaba en el labio, apenas cicatrizándose—Y no insistas. A menos, claro, que quieras llevarte otro de esos—señaló su boca.

Por reflejo se llevó los dedos a la herida y sintió la textura, recordando cómo fue que se ganó el corte—No hay problema. Pegas como niña.

Draco hizo rechinar los dientes y estuvo a milímetros de sacar su varita. Sin embargo, se detuvo y sonrió—No serán golpes entonces.

Harry no entendió a lo que se refería, pensó en que le lanzaría un hechizo pero el rubio jamás tocó su varita. Estuvo a punto de responder hasta que sintió un calor muy fuerte en sus pies— ¡Diablos!—aulló cuando el ardor se intensificó; el filo de su túnica se estaba incendiando al igual que sus pantalones— _¡Aguamenti!_ —conjuró enseguida y un chorro de agua salió disparado directo hacia el fuego.

Draco, a un metro de distancia, se destornillaba de risa disfrutando de lo lindo el regocijo de sentirse superior. Empezaba a cuestionarse si todo ese asunto de la luna era realmente malo. Jamás había tenido la capacidad de realizar magia de aquella forma, de sentirse tan hábil, poderoso...

— ¡¿Qué rayos, Malfoy?! ¿Cómo mierda lo hiciste?—exclamó el pelinegro quien no lo había visto usar la varita en ningún momento.

El Slytherin solo le sonrió, al parecer muy pagado de sí mismo como para contestarle. Allí vio la oportunidad de sacar de una vez por todas el tema por el que fue en primer lugar.

—Es por la luna—le dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

A Malfoy se le congeló la sonrisa y luego pasó a un gesto serio—Tú no sabes nada.

—Te equivocas. Creo que sé más que tú.

Draco enarcó una ceja y lo miró interesado— ¿Qué crees saber, exactamente?

—Hermione...—a Harry le molestó el desprecio que se formó en la palidez de aquel rostro de manera automática—ella encontró un libro que podría ayudarte.

— ¿Y por qué crees que yo necesito ayuda de una sangre sucia?

El pelinegro no se lo pensó dos veces cuando clavó la punta de su varita en e cuello de su adversario—No la vuelvas a llamar así—amenazó. Y a pesar de estar en condiciones de ventaja, la sonrisa de Malfoy no le inspiró nada bueno.

— ¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que es—dijo para después concentrarse en la imagen de Potter con la cabeza ardiendo en llamas.

—Ella no...—detuvo su respuesta al detectar un súbito aumento de temperatura en la habitación, concretamente en su cabeza, y... ¿Olía a quemado?

Ya sabiendo que la acción anterior se había vuelto a repetir, Harry conjuró un _aguamenti_ apuntando a su cabeza y se apartó de un muy feliz Draco Malfoy.

—Deberías de agradecerme, le hice un favor a tu cabello de estropajo—y se lanzó a reír.

Harry lo miró furibundo ¿Esta clase de cosas eran las que divertían verdaderamente a Malfoy? ¿Hacer daño a otros? Solo allí es cuando lo veía realmente alegre.

De pronto, el rubio paró de reír y su entrecejo se frunció. Tenía los ojos fijos en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?—soltó llevándose una mano al pelo, esperándose encontrar las puntas de su cabello endurecidas y quebradizas por el fuego.

—Te volvió a crecer el cabello—le dijo Malfoy, que ahora parecía genuinamente curioso—Vaya, Potter, alguien te maldijo para que tu cara sea un desastre toda tu vida.

Ante esto Harry contestó: —Eres tú quien está maldito.

Draco permaneció en silencio, evaluándolo con la vista, parecía sopesar la idea de volver a quemar alguna parte de su cuerpo (lo cual aún lo sorprendía puesto que no se esperaba más que el accio sin varita que demostró saber en el aula vacía) y si era así estaría listo para hechizar su...

—Bien, te escucho.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Repíteme cómo es que convenciste al hurón de venir a la cabaña de Hagrid. No, no, aún mejor, repíteme _por qué_ lo convenciste de venir a la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Le dije que sabía quién era la mujer en las tres escoba y que lo que me dijo era mentira—volvió a decir Harry con gesto cansado—Y lo invité porque necesitamos saber qué es lo que se trae entre manos.

— ¿Necesitamos o necesitas?

—De todas formas—interrumpió Hermione—dudo que venga.

Harry detuvo su andar en medio del sendero— ¿Por qué?

Ron y Hermione también se detuvieron.

—Porque siempre se ha quejado de las condiciones en las que vive Hagrid, además nosotros no somos precisamente de su agrado ni él del nuestro ¿Para qué iba a complicarse viniendo hasta aquí por información que tú, _su rival,_ —resaltó—supuestamente tienes?

—Pero si la tengo—objetó confuso—. Y él no es mi rival. Mi rival es Voldemort.

Ron torció un poco la boca por la mención del nombre y Hermione continuó:

—Si pero él no puede estar seguro. Cielos, Harry, se la pasan molestándose el uno al otro, de verdad no creerías que realmente aparecería aquí sin esperar que sea una trampa—explicó, omitiendo el comentario sobre Voldemort.

—Ni que fuéramos él—gruñó frustrado—Si ya lo sabías, entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—estaba molesto, quizá no con Hermione, realmente no sabía que era lo que tanto le fastidiaba, pero sentía ganas de ir y golpear la cara del idiota de Malfoy. Nada nuevo a decir verdad.

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre si, fue el pelirrojo quien habló: —Emm ¿Visitar a Hagrid?

— ¿Y qué caso tendría si Malfoy no viene?

La chica le observó escrutiñadoramente—Bueno, Harry, fuiste tú quién decidió _invitarlo_ , pero nosotros ya habíamos decidido venir desde un principio ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos que contarle lo que hallamos en el libro y saber lo que él piensa sobre el asunto, especialmente cuando encontraron a Draco en el bosque.

Harry pareció inconforme pero continuó por el camino dándoles la espalda.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su amigo no los escuchaba, Ron le preguntó a Hermione:— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Creo que se molestó porque Malfoy lo dejo plantado—dijo mirando la silueta del chico achicarse cada vez más con la distancia.

—No entiendo, es decir ¿En verdad quería que llegara? Yo no sabía que esperar, pero habría sido un desastre, estoy seguro.

La castaña solo asintió y juntos decidieron seguir los pasos de su amigo que ya les llevaba unos cuantos metros de ventaja.

—Maldito imbécil, si no iba a venir ¿para qué me tuvo como idiota halándole por media hora?—mascullaba en voz baja. Sus zapatos ya traían varias manchas de tierra por la fuerza con la que asentaba los pies en el suelo.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la cabaña, y durante ese intervalo se dedicó a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el rubio. Fue la conversación más larga que habían mantenido, aunque no del todo civilizada, para empezar él había salido con la túnica inservible y Malfoy se había librado de un golpe solo por su firme decisión de querer evitar una pelea. Los tipos como él eran realmente despreciables, se alegraban de hacer daño a otros, no les importaba nada con tal de salir bien librados ¿Por qué alguien querría mantener una conversación con alguien así? ¿Cómo es que se conseguía amigos? Lo había visto interactuar bien con más de un Slytherin, pero los Slytherin solo se hacían de amistades que les trajera algún beneficio, se había dado cuenta de eso con Slughorn. Así que prácticamente se acercaban al rubio por su ''poder'' o bien, el poder que le concedía su padre con tantas riquezas y su preciada sangre pura.

Aunque también estaba el poder mágico.

Desde primero había creído que Draco era un inepto, tal vez no estúpido como Crabbe y Goyle puesto que todos los años pasaba pisándole los talones a Hermione, pero tampoco lo concebía como alguien con alguna habilidad importante como para ganarse la lealtad de todo un séquito de serpientes, siempre se lo había atribuido a la posición social que tenía su familia en el mundo mágico, pero el olor a quemado que aun desprendía su túnica le recordaba que Malfoy había logrado crear fuego sin usar varita, de la misma forma lo había sorprendido con el accio, y ahora realmente se encontraba intrigado ¿Malfoy podía hacer magia si varita? ¿Eso se debía a los hechos recientes o siempre había podido? ¿Era realmente tan ''fantástico'' como lo proclamaban todos los Slytherins?

Quizá sepa jugar Quidditch y sea bueno volando siendo tan solo superado por él.

Quizá sea el mejor en pociones.

Quizá posea las mejores notas de todo su curso después de Hermione.

Quizá tenga la habilidad innata de ser líder.

Quizás haya escuchado a más de una chica hablar sobre él y no precisamente para insultarlo.

Quizá sepa hacer magia sin varita.

Pero no era tan estupendo como lo pintaban. Además...

Es un idiota con complejos de superioridad.

Le gusta intimidar a las personas.

Necesita de tretas para destacar por sobre otros.

Probablemente Snape lo ayude para sacar buenas notas en pociones.

Y era prácticamente albino.

Bueno, aquello último no estaba seguro de que sea precisamente desdeñoso. Si, tenía la piel blanca y su cabello tan rubio que lucía casi plateado, además sus ojos eran grises, y Harry no conocía a nadie más con los ojos de ese tono a excepción del señor Malfoy. Tal vez por eso destacaba, nadie más tenía los rasgos que él tenía...

... _blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

C _on los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna_

 _Niño albino de luna._

Si, pensándolo más profundamente, la canción parecía contar una historia, una historia donde Draco aparecía como protagonista ¿Quién más si no?

—Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna, niño albino de luna...—sin ser consciente se encontró recitando la melodía mientras tocaba con el puño la puerta de roble.

Se empezó a escuchar los ladridos de Fang y una figura gigantesca salió a recibirlo.

— ¡Harry! me alegra verte. Pasa, pasa ¿Ron y Hermione no están contigo?

—Hola Hagrid. Si, vienen atrás—dijo apuntando hacia el sendero a sus espaldas donde se vislumbraban a dos figuras aproximándose.

—De acuerdo, dejaré la puerta abierta.

Y entró.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Draco descansaba en la rama de un árbol bastante frondoso, se le había vuelto más fácil escalar ahora que contaba mayor cantidad de magia, por decirlo de alguna forma, puesto que él obviamente ya poseía mucha, pero con _el asunto_ parecía que esta se volvía más potente.

Había escuchado toda la conversación que mantuvo antes el grupito de Gryffindors, y la deducción de la sangre sucia no estuvo del todo errada, Potter y Weasley debían de ser en verdad lerdos como para ser superados por la capacidad de deducción que poseía esa insignificante castaña dientes de conejo.

Era cierto que él nunca pretendió, ni siquiera sopesó, aparecer por esos lares, al menos no directamente. Y parece ser que eso molestó a Potter, pronto lo tendría rondándole como un doxy de nuevo, pero eso no le preocupaba, estaba empezando a descubrir cómo manejarlo.

En cuanto vio a la comadreja entrar con la sangre sucia a la cabaña, descendió de un grácil movimiento del árbol y se dispuso a escuchar a hurtadillas, ya lo había hecho en primero, podría volver a hacerlo ahora, incluso de manera más efectiva.

Arribó el terreno y se acomodó bajo una ventana abierta de donde podría oír la conversación que se mantenía allí dentro.

—...querrían saber. Había mucha cantidad de magia en aquel bosque.

—Especialmente en donde se encontraba Malfoy.

—Sí, sobre eso, nunca me contaste que fue lo que pasó en todo el tiempo que desapareciste de mi vista, Harry.

—No pasó nada, Malfoy despertó, vio la luna y se volvió a desmayar. Entonces...no sé...hubo algo que me arrojó lejos, como una onda, y luego apareció esa barrera extraña.

— ¿Una onda? ¿Te hizo algo? No sabemos qué es lo que significaba toda esa energía en el claro, pudo afectarte.

—No, no lo creo. Solo me tiró al suelo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—...sí.

—De acuerdo ¿y qué traen para mí? ¿Qué es ese libro?

—Ron encontró la canción aquí—se escuchó hablar a la única voz femenina.

—Creí que estaba topándomela en todas partes. Hasta Neville no para de cantarla.

— ¿Canción? Se refieren a...

—La mujer en Hogsmeade, sí—aclaró Harry.

— ¿Que tiene que ver?

Potter empezó a contarle al semi-gigante la escena en la taberna y Draco, mirando una calabaza que crecía a sus pies, prestó suma atención a los detalles que relataba el moreno. Sabía que el cara-rajada también vio cuando aquellos hilos se envolvieron entre sus manos, por ello había ido directamente hacia su mesa, sin importarle que sus amigos no lo recibirían con agrado. Así de grande era la estupidez Gryffindor.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta?—cuestionó Hagrid cuando el chico terminó de hablar.

—No lo sé. Tampoco nadie escucha cuando suena la canción—Draco se tensó—La oigo en las noches, antes de dormir ¿Qué podría significar?

—Espera, dices que esa onda te golpeó ¿No? Tal vez es por eso que tú puedes escuchar la melodía que otros no. Eso quiere decir que si resultaste afectado después de todo.

—Concuerdo con Hermione, siempre tiendes a estar en el momento justo en el que suceden esta clase de cosas, compañero.

—Gracias por recordármelo, Ron.

— ¿Y qué dice ese libro?—intervino el guardabosques.

—Bueno...

La chica empezó a leer en voz alta. No parecía ser información tan importante como había indicado Potter en su momento, era la letra de la canción contada como una vieja leyenda, admitía que las suposiciones que ese grupo había sacado eran de su interés, pero no podía enfocar bien ninguna de ellas ¿Por qué Potter había insistido tanto en que fuera? ¿Qué diferencia habría si se lo contaba él mismo en la biblioteca? Si no fuera porque escuchó la conversación del trio, estaría casi seguro que lo que Potter quería era tenderle una trampa.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Hagrid?

—No sé de qué pueda tratarse todo este asunto, pero les recomiendo apartarse, los Malfoy no son precisamente una familia con la que se puede tratar sin más.

Ese gigante ¿cómo se atrevía...?

—No podemos solo apartarnos—la voz de Harry se escuchó firme—Quiero decir ¿Qué tal si esto involucra a otros? No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

—Y luego dices que no tienes complejo de héroe—se burló Ron.

—No es un complejo de... ¿Es que acaso no les preocupa? ¡Hasta salió en el profeta!

—Sí, Harry, pero no es como si nosotros tuviéramos que intervenir. Por lo general son cosas que te afectan directamente, y ahora...

— ¡Pero puede afectar a otros, Hermione! ¡Es hijo de un mortífago!

—Tranquilos, chicos—calmó Hagrid—. Seguramente Dumbledore ya está enterado, él sabrá...

Harry de por sí no estaba de buen humor, desde que se enteró que Malfoy no llegaría se sentía como un tonto, y no pensaba quedarse para que sus amigos también lo tacharan como tal. Por lo que, tomando desprevenidos a todos, se levantó de su asiento y salió dando un portazo. Cuando estaba a punto de emprender marcha de regreso al castillo, de reojo alcanzó a distinguir algo que no estaba cuando llegó, o mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Se quedó de pie y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Malfoy apoyado cerca de la ventana. Por alguna razón no se molestó al entender que había estado fisgoneando, en su lugar, la incomodidad que venía sintiendo desde que entró en la cabaña se desvaneció y se encontró genuinamente satisfecho.

Ambos mantuvieron los ojos sobre el otro, esperando por ver quien hacía el primer movimiento.

Harry bufó y rodó los ojos volviendo a retomar su camino, era una suerte que ninguno de sus amigos haya decidido salir y así darle tiempo para estar solo.

Aunque no tanto, pues, sin saber bien por qué, Draco decidió seguirlo.

* * *

En recompensa por actualizar tarde, les traigo un capítulo un poco más largo que los otros.

Trataré de actualizar cada semana ^^'

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Cosas raras

El atardecer caía rápidamente volviendo de un tono lila el cielo con matices de rojo intenso que sobresalían en el contorno de las nubes dándoles forma. El sol, imponente, se acercaba más y más a la cúspide de las montañas lejanas que acostumbraban ocultarlo, y pese a brindar tal espectáculo, el astro era opacado por la insistencia de la luna llena, que ya había hecho acto de presencia desde hace unos cuantos momentos antes.

En tierra firme, sucedían muchas cosas simultáneamente; Michael Corner le pedía una cita a Ginny Weasley; Fred y George contrabandeaban más de sus productos en la sala común de Gryffindor aprovechando que Hermione no estaba; Crabbe y Goyle abrían sus paquetes de dulces de Honeydukes y Pansy Parkinson hablaba con Daphne Greengas sobre el horrendo peinado que se había hecho una chica de Ravenclaw aquel día.

En el sendero que bordeaba el bosque prohibido, dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente a pesar de la tensión latente que los envolvía y que advertía estallar en cualquier momento.

Entonces, Draco habló: — ¿Por eso insististe tanto? ¿por un libro?

—Eso ya no importa, de todas formas preferiste espiar ¿no? Te dio demasiado miedo como para presentarte—respondió Harry sin voltear a verlo.

El rubio perforó la nuca del otro con una penetrante mirada despectiva—Yo no le tengo ningún miedo a ti ni a tu bola de amigos indeseables. Yo sé pensar, que es diferente, aunque claro eso es algo que desconoces ¿De verdad creíste que iría sabiendo el gigante iba a estar presente? Aún recuerdo lo que nos hizo pasar en el bosque...

— ¡Hagrid no tuvo la culpa! Fuiste tú con tus...cosas raras—justificó haciendo alusión a la relación que el Slytherin mantenía con la luna.

—Pues ''mis cosas raras" parecen tenerte bastante intrigado. Dime, Potter ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿investigas a mi costa para tratar de dártelas de héroe otra vez porque no encuentras la manera?

—Para que lo sepas, Hermione encontró el libro por casualidad.

—Un libro bastante inútil, lo único que escuché fue esa bendita canción...—masculló torciendo la boca.

—No era lo único que tenía—mintió para callar a Malfoy, pues no estaba seguro de qué otra cosa contendría el libro—Pero ya no te diré el resto.

Él se limitó a enarcar una ceja y a hablar con arrogancia—Fuiste tú el que insistió en que...

—Sí, lo hice, pero ahora ya no quiero decírtelo.

—No seas absurdo—se burló con una expresión que claramente indicaba que no tomaba en serio su comentario.

Harry se detuvo y dio media vuelta—No, Malfoy, TÚ eres el absurdo—dijo hincando su pecho con el dedo índice.

Con un manotazo apartó aquel toque— ¿Por qué? ¿Por no hacer la voluntad de San Potter?—escupió enfadado—Admítelo, cara-rajada, si hubiese sido yo quien te cite en alguna parte, habrías ido con Dumbledore y el resto de tus seguidores cuidándote las espaldas.

—Te equivocas—apretó los dientes y hasta entonces fue consciente de que Draco estaba allí sin la protección de sus guardaespaldas—yo habría ido solo, así podría desquitarme de todas las que me debes, _Malfoy_ —amenazó acercándose a su adversario.

—Si, bueno...—Draco no se amedrentó, por el contrario, una sonrisa petulante adornó su rostro—era de esperarse, eres tú a quien le gusta andar con cicatrices en la cara—y para picar más al otro, tocó la herida de su labio.

Harry no respondió y se abalanzó contra el rubio. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos puesto que una onda lo mandó con fuerza de vuelta hacia atrás, conduciéndolo de espaldas directo a un charco de lodo que se hallaba por el camino.

Furioso, levantó la vista y a través de sus lentes salpicados de barro vislumbró la figura masculina acercándose hasta su posición.

— ¿Qué sucede, Potter?—Draco se plantó frente a si, tan alto cuan era, y con una vanidosa sonrisa de satisfacción; la última luz del atardecer delineaba su silueta y le daba una apariencia más imponente que beneficiaba gratamente sus rasgos faciales— ¿El-niño-que-sobrevivió no puede contra un mago sangrepura?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y no intentó levantarse—Sabes que lo que haces no es por ti, sino por tu maldición.

—Lo que sientes es envidia—acusó el Slytherin—Esta vez no es sobre ti y no sabes cómo lidiar con eso. Extrañas tener toda la atención.

—A diferencia tuya—le dijo resaltando las palabras—yo nunca busqué ser el centro de atención.

—Si, claro—soltó con sarcasmo.

Harry aprovechó que Draco torció los ojos y de un solo movimiento sostuvo su varita apuntando a sus pies— _¡Locomotor Mortis!_

Draco no alcanzó a reaccionar y antes de poder deshacer el maleficio de piernas unidas, ya se encontraba cayendo de frente al charco, a un lado de Harry.

— ¡Mierda!—consiguió exclamar antes de intentar menguar el golpe poniendo sus manos, aunque eso no impidió que el lodo salpicara su boca y cara.

— ¿Qué pasó, Malfoy? ¿El mago sangrepura hijo-de-la-luna no pudo contra un simple maleficio?—bramó tratando de retener la carcajada, pero a fin de cuentas el impulso fue mayor.

El rubio se sentó expandiendo las manos ennegrecidas y sospechando que su cabello ya estaría haciéndole competencia al de Potter—Eres un malnacid...¿Cómo me llamaste?—dijo descolocado al procesar correctamente el extraño apodo que le otorgó el otro.

Harry no contestó, destornillándose de risa como estaba, no logró formular ninguna respuesta coherente ¿Quién diría que una caída tan ridícula como la que protagonizó el príncipe de las serpientes iba a hacerle tanta gracia? De solo recordar cómo se precipitaba contra el mismo charco en el que él estaba, y su cara de espanto...

— ¡Cierra la boca, Potter! ¡Tu risa es irritante!—gritó sintiéndose humillado y tratando de aplicarse a sí mismo un _fregotego_ para limpiar las manchas.

Para molestia del otro, Harry no paró de reír, y con evidente burla miraba cómo el hechizo del _fregotego_ daba resultado sin necesidad de que Malfoy sacara la varita, limpiando todo rastro de suciedad de la cara puntiaguda.

O casi.

—Te ríes como troll ¿Te lo habían dich...?—Draco no concluyó puesto que una gran bola de lodo estampó su cara en ese momento, llenándole la boca de barro.

—Quedas mejor con la boca llena de tierra ¿Te lo habían dicho?

Esta vez Draco enfureció y conjuró un _accio_ a una roca ubicada detrás del pelinegro haciendo que esta le dé de lleno en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch!

Probablemente hubieran continuado así por más tiempo, pinchándose el uno al otro con bromas de mal gusto e insultos; seguramente así habría sido, pero había alguien que tenía otros planes...

Se distrajeron demasiado con sus riñas como para darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido y que el sol se ocultó tras las montañas sin dejar rastro.

 _Tonto el que no entienda_  
 _Cuenta una leyenda_  
 _Que una hembra gitana_  
 _Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer_

Ambos se quedaron de piedra. Harry vio cómo las pupilas de Draco se achicaban y dejaban más espacio para distinguir el color grisáceo que predominaba en sus ojos.

 _Llorando pedía_  
 _Al llegar el día_  
 _Desposar un calé_

El Gryffindor miró con horror el cielo, pues de la luna salieron intensos brillos y luces plateadas que se acercaban a ellos a una velocidad desmesurada.

 _Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena_  
 _Desde el cielo habló la luna llena_  
 _Pero a cambio quiero_  
 _El hijo primero_  
 _Que le engendres a él_

Aunque quizá fue Draco quien se asustó más al observar la expresión del otro.  
Su primer impulso fue ponerse de pie y salir huyendo, pero no completó la acción puesto que al girar hacia donde continuaba el sendero, una figura femenina se presentó interrumpiéndole el paso.

 _Que quien su hijo inmola_  
 _Para no estar sola_  
 _Poco le iba a querer_

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Harry vio los ojos de Malfoy adquirir un extraño brillo y que su cabello se aclaraba hasta volverse de un blanco estrambótico.

 _Luna quieres ser madre_  
 _Y no encuentras querer_  
 _Que te haga mujer_  
 _Dime luna de plata_  
 _Que pretendes hacer_  
 _Con un niño de piel_

— ¿Q-quien es usted?—balbuceó tratando de no parecer inseguro, dando a notar una vez más su valentía Gryffindor.

La mujer lo pasó por alto, como si no estuviese allí, y más se concentró en extender su blanquecina mano en dirección a Draco.

Al ver que el Slytherin empezaba a acercarse sumido en alguna especie de hipnosis, Harry se levantó de golpe y lo agarró del brazo. Actuando el instinto antes que la razón.

En esta ocasión la figura femenina pareció reparar en su presencia y lo analizó quedamente. De pronto, como si decidiera que Harry era un estorbo, hizo que Draco deshaciera el agarre con fuerza sorprendente, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndole trastabillar unos cuantos pasos.

 _Hijo de la luna._

Varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, primero, Draco pareció estar lo suficiente cerca como para tocar la mano de la mujer, segundo, Harry trató de impedírselo sujetándose de su brazo nuevamente, y tercero, una luz plateada los rodeó y, tal como un traslador, tuvo la sensación de estar siendo transportado a otro lugar.

El esplendor fue tan potente que cualquiera que se asomase a las ventanas del castillo pudo haberlo visto. Ni que decir de la cabaña de Hagrid, siendo esta la que más cerca estaba de la escena.

Hagrid, Ron y Hermione salieron atropelladamente ya presintiendo que su amigo tendría algún percance relacionado con el reciente suceso, sin embargo, puestos en el camino y gritando a viva voz el nombre de Harry, no lograron encontrar rastros de él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 _De padre canela nació un niño_  
 _Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_  
 _Con los ojos grises_  
 _En vez de aceituna_  
 _Niño albino de luna_

La melodía se coló por sus oídos mandando señales a su cabeza para despertarlo. Los acordes, aunque agradables, se le hacían tan familiares y fastidiosos que lograron traerlo de la inconsciencia.

Cuando recuperó los sentidos, lo primero que captó fue la textura del piso en el que estaba, era como estar echado sobre el pasto, después abrió los ojos y comprobó que efectivamente la hierba lo bordeaba. Parecía tratarse de un bosque.

— _¡Draco!_ —alertó su subconsciente al recordar los hechos que lo llevaron hasta allí.

Se puso de pie y un potente dolor de cabeza lo asaltó, sintió como si un martillo particularmente pesado le diera de lleno en la nuca.

Con una mano en la zona adolorida, dio un vistazo al lugar. Había árboles tan altos que no distinguía su copa; las flores silvestres eran visibles en todas partes y el rocío de las hojas caía en su túnica cada tanto.

Preocupado, buscó con la mirada una pista que le indicase a dónde habría ido la mujer con Malfoy. Por suerte, eso no duró mucho. Un fulgor pequeño se distinguía a unos cuantos árboles de distancia, y si se concentraba, podía enfocar dos siluetas caminando.

Corrió hacia allí sin pensárselo dos veces. En poco tiempo ya estuvo cerca de las dos personas que se habían detenido repentinamente, y Harry los imitó parándose junto a Draco.

En frente tenían un claro tenuemente iluminado con una cuna en el centro que parecía estar hecha de oro blanco y telas finas. Estas telas se enroscaban alrededor de un tierno cuerpecito que no emitía ningún sonido ni movimiento.

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó Harry impulsivamente, y una vez más fue ignorado por la mujer y por Draco que seguía bajo los efectos de una hipnosis o algo parecido.

Volvió la vista al bebé en la cuna y sorprendido notó que de este se desprendían partículas de plata, o eso parecía ya que solo destellaban cuando pasaban en fila bajo una ranura de luz lunar.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando, pero al cabo de unos momentos la pequeña figura se había convertido en polvo...de estrellas.

Comprendió entonces lo que ese niño era: el actual hijo de la luna.

Y ya no estaba, lo cual significaba que...

De un movimiento haló a Draco apartándolo de la mujer. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó mirando el espectáculo de motas de polvo bioluminiscentes que su ''hijo'' había dejado como último recuerdo de su existencia.

Nadie hizo nada durante un lapso, y Draco empezó a parpadear volviendo en sí.

La hermosa silueta femenina lo miró de soslayo con sus ojos indistinguibles, y por primera vez habló, dirigiéndose a Harry y permitiéndole oír aquella voz fina y melodiosa que escuchó en las tres escobas.

—Él tendrá que irse.

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrío y aferró con fuerza la mano del rubio, quien, luciendo perdido, solo atinó a pronunciar un "¿Qué?" antes de que ambos se sintieran absolutamente pesados y cayeran directo a... ¿Sus camas?

— ¡Harry!—escuchó gritar a Ron que venía azotando la puerta. Tras suyo apareció Hermione con Dean y Seamus, y Neville (Quien se había acostado temprano) saltó de su cama terminando en el suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—farfulló desconcertado.

Harry miró a sus compañeros aún más perdido que Neville.

— ¡Cielos, Harry! ¡Nos asustaste!—del anterior gesto preocupado, Hermione pasó a estar enfadada— ¿Viste la explosión de luz? Creímos que tu...

—Uff un día de estos despertaré y habré envejecido cincuenta años—dijo Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo y sentándose al filo de su cama.

Pronto Seamus y Dean empezaron a hacer preguntas a diestra y siniestra, y Harry agradeció que Hermione y Ron se encargaran de explicarles sobre la luz en el bosque e inventaran una historia del porqué se alteraron.

Y lo agradeció en verdad, porque él sinceramente no tenía cabeza para nada...

— _Pues ''mis cosas raras" parecen tenerte bastante intrigado. Dime, Potter ¿Por qué te interesa?_

— _Él tendrá que irse._

...para nada coherente.

* * *

Yo sé que tardo pero ténganme paciencia TnT

Creo que ya vamos empezando con lo interesante, a ver que pasa en el próximo capítulo xd

Espero les haya gustado, críticas, opiniones e insultos(? son bien resibidos xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Amago de Wronski

Ese día, al igual que los anteriores, miró por un largo tiempo los ventanales del gran comedor; en el techo, el cielo se mostraba nublado, con espesas nubes que formaban espirales, tan grises y oscuras que la lluvia próxima era innegable. En la mesa de Slytherin, todos comían su desayuno mientras hablaban con un compañero cercano, cada uno entreteniéndose con su propia plática, todos a excepción de Draco.

El rubio volvió a dirigir una vez más sus ojos grises hacia el exterior, donde se podían distinguir pequeños puntos que iban aumentando de tamaño según su proximidad. Las lechuzas volaban libremente hasta entrar al gran comedor, cargando unas cuantas gotas de la lluvia que se producía afuera. El rubio esperó hasta que la última lechuza entró para apartar su mirada. Una vez más, ninguna carta para él.

Desde que había vuelto a rescribir la carta para su madre y se la había enviado hace ya cinco días, no había recibido contestación. No sabía la razón de ello, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a escribir una nueva contándole sobre lo recientemente ocurrido, aun cuando aquel sea un dato que interesaría de sobre manera a Narcissa.

Narcissa... ¿Desde cuándo llamaba a su madre por su nombre de pila?

Arremetió su tenedor contra el tocino provocando que varios de sus compañeros le prestaran atención, pero él los pasó por alto dado la cantidad de conjeturas que se iban formando en su cabeza ese momento.

Desde que hace ya un par de días se levantó de su cama, alterado por no entender cómo llegó hasta allí siendo que momentos antes se hallaba en medio de un bosque (bastante lejano a su parecer), había empezado a sucederle cosas que irrumpían drásticamente en su cabeza, como ''recordar'' eventos que no se hallaban en su memoria hasta entonces; situaciones en las que él caminaba junto a un río, u otro entorno, en compañía de una mujer mayor, una que él había aprendido a distinguir muy bien. El asunto es, que aquella imagen no puede ser sino errada; en primer lugar, él tendría no menos de 7 años, y a esa edad no le permitían alejarse del cercado de su casa, y para rematar, aquella mujer no pintaba nada en su vida pasada...

¿Verdad?

Bebió de un solo trago el café de su taza, sin importarle que el líquido caliente pasase quemándole la garganta. Con un sonido hueco apoyó el objeto contra la madera y levantó la vista de manera inconsciente, olvidándose por qué había evitado hacerlo casi todas las mañanas desde que todo inició.

Harry Potter le regresaba la mirada desde la mesa de Gryffindor, sus ojos verdes, atentos y penetrantes, lo observaban como si quisiesen adentrarse en su mente, aplicar algún tipo de legeremancia para así dejar de lucir tan mortificados y deseosos de respuestas.

Si no se había sentado dándole las espaldas, era porque le resultaba más incómoda la sensación de esos ojos clavados en su nuca, analizándole, juzgándole...

Realmente se preguntaba por qué Potter tenía que ser tan entrometido, literalmente le bastó un extraño episodio en Hogsmeade para empezar a atosigarlo con preguntas y ''conversaciones'' que sinceramente no llevaban a ninguna parte ¿Qué no entendía que no lo quería metiendo sus narices? Intentó de tantas formas deshacerse de su molesta presencia, pero él continuaba insistiendo con pura necedad Gryffindor.  
Cuando alguien te trata mal se supone que te alejas o bien cobras venganza, pero el cara-rajada no hacía ninguna de las dos ¿Por qué no lo evitaba como el resto de estudiantes a quienes molestaba? Varias veces los había visto correr y él se conformaba con ello, le satisfacía tener ese poder, pero admitía muy a regañadientes que tal vez Potter no era lo que se dice cobarde. Eso explicaba por qué seguía enfrentándolo en cada encuentro que tenían, sin embargo ¿Por qué no se vengaba? Es decir, lo que se dice vengarse, en todo el sentido de la palabra, él no lo había hecho. Quizá se haya visto envuelto en situaciones humillantes como el golpe de la sangre sucia o cuando Moody-no-Moody lo convirtió en hurón, todas ellas girando en torno al ''magnífico niño-dorado''. Pero por sí solo, Potter no había hecho nada en contra suyo.

Tal vez era que el Gryffindor sabía que todas sus provocaciones eran ciertas, que cada palabra que pronunciaba era una cruda verdad que nadie le decía frontalmente, y si algo había entendido de los que pertenecen a la casa de Godric, es que siempre buscan aplacar una noticia para así, supuestamente, mitigar el dolor. Por eso eran tan susceptibles a los insultos y demás frases hostiles ¿Cómo no meterse con personas que son así? que no entienden que ser una mala imitación de Hufflepuff no los llevará a ningún lado, que los aparta del poder y la grandeza y por ende del control sobre otros ¿Quién eres si nadie te teme?

Nada.

Y ciertamente el olvido...era algo que no anhelaba.

Vio como el pelinegro de la mesa de enfrente se aseguraba de que nadie lo mirara para así gesticular las palabras: _Tenemos que hablar_.

Draco sonrió, no supo si con burla o ironía, solo extendió sus labios y negó con la cabeza para después levantarse de su puesto y partir hacia el vestíbulo. Realmente era ilusorio que Potter le pidiera algo así. _Tenemos que hablar_ , sonaba tan raro y ridículo, como la frase que él mismo utilizó para decirle a Pansy que no ''apresurara las cosas''; ella le había pedido ser su novia y él se había negado, no le interesaba ser del tipo atento y detallista, al menos no por el momento.

 _Tenemos que hablar_ era el antecedente para terminar algo, pero con Potter todo parecía ser al contrario.

De todas formas ¿De qué iban a hablar? Por supuesto, ya había determinado que aquel sujeto no desistiría del tema de la luna, el que siga atocigándolo después de dos intentos de obliviate eran una señal bastante clara. Concretamente se refería a los diversos temas que ahora compartían ¿Potter querría hablarle sobre el dichoso libro que contenía la canción? ¿O tal vez interrogarlo sobre lo que él sabía sobre su maldición de sangre? O aún peor, preguntarle sobre sus ''sueños''. Cualquiera que sea, ninguna le resultaba atrayente en lo más mínimo.

Su primera clase del día era Transformaciones, con la jefe de casa de los Gryffindors, y la verdad no se le antojaba para nada asistir. Y no lo haría de no ser por los castigos que le imponía la maestra, ya sea por faltar, o por incumplimiento de sus trabajos.

Así que, sintiendo como si cargara un troll a sus espaldas, él empezó a recorrer el camino que lo llevaría al aula de Transformaciones. Era aún temprano y ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, eso acompañado de un mal sabor de boca imposible de quitar por más miel de hada que ingiriese. A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía asistiendo a ese cuchitril que nada bueno le había traído; Hogwarts ¿Uno de los mejores colegios de magia? ¡Ja!

Constantemente se hallaba pensando en cómo sería su vida de haber ido a Dumstrang a pesar de la distancia, seguramente hubiese encontrado mejores amistades, como la de Viktor Krum. Ciertamente las pocas pláticas que mantuvo con el famoso buscador le fueron bastante agradables, el búlgaro no era de muchas palabras, ya sea por el idioma o cualquier cosa, y lo poco que decía siempre atraía su atención, quizá por el acento...

Con esos pensamientos llegó al pasillo donde estaba el aula, pero se detuvo en la esquina.

¿Por qué continuaba en ese colegio?

Quería saber de su madre, quería entender su maldición de sangre y qué era todo eso que le estaba sucediendo, pronosticar el tiempo que le quedaba, aprovecharlo...

¿Para qué seguir en Hogwarts? ¿Continuar con un estudio que ni sabía si podría terminar? ¿Por qué no mejor ir con Lucius y Narci...Narciso... ¿Narcissa?

Un dolor profundo arremetió contra su cien obligándolo a recargarse contra la pared.

Lucius y Narcissa, Lucius y Narcissa, su papá y su mamá, su papá y su ¿mamá?

Antes de separarse del muro de piedra, estampó su palma contra él. Se escuchó como un chasquido que llamó la atención de algunos estudiantes hasta ahora ajenos a la extraña reacción del rubio, el cual corrió sin más, buscando la salida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry y sus amigos abandonaban su clase doble de Historia de la Magia para dirigirse al patio del colegio, donde Hagrid los estaría esperando con alguna otra especie de criatura mágica que sería probablemente bastante _exótica_.

Pero eso a Harry no le interesaba, lo que le importaba verdaderamente es que aquella clase era compartida con los de Slytherin, es decir, por fin hallaría su oportunidad para hablar con Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento el trio pasaba cerca de una ventana que daba directo al estadio de quidditch. Harry aminoró sus pasos tratando de distinguir la figura que volaba lentamente dando vueltas con su escoba. Le parecía reconocer ese patrón de vuelo...

— ¿Cierto, Harry?—Ron se giró para visualizar a su amigo que iba caminando detrás de ellos, pero no lo encontró— ¿Harry?

El chico en cuestión corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, dirigiéndose al campo de quidditch. Una vez fuera del castillo, conjuró con su varita un « _Accio Saeta de fuego_ » confiando plenamente en que eso serviría para atraer su escoba, después de todo, ya lo había logrado en tercer año durante una de las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos.

Para cuando llegó cerca de los vestidores, su cabello mostraba pequeñas gotas reposando grácilmente sin pasar más allá de la superficie. La leve llovizna era un residuo vago de la lluvia torrencial que hubo durante la mañana, y a través de ella, surcó por el cielo su magnífica escoba.

Harry sostuvo la saeta de fuego con sus manos y montó en ella en cuanto pisó el campo, acercándose velozmente a la silueta rubia ahora fácil de distinguir.

Draco no se inmutó en la presencia del otro que venía volando como si fuese a arremeter contra él. Simplemente continuó con el ritmo tranquilo que había mantenido hasta ese instante, y que lo ayudaba a pensar con mayor concentración.

—Malfoy—escuchó la voz ya bastante cerca— ¡Malfoy!—no respondió, y cuando ya lo sintió a solo un palmo de distancia, emprendió un vuelo como nunca antes lo había intentado.

— ¿Pero qué...—soltó Harry al ver como la figura del Slytherin parecía haberse esfumado con desaparición. Luego giró un poco la cabeza.

Lo que era ahora una mancha borrosa entre plateada y negra, se movía con rapidez en muchas direcciones del estadio, de vez en cuando haciendo piruetas que solo un jugador de quidditch reconocería.

¿Desde cuándo Malfoy volaba _así_ de bien?

Aunque eso no importaba, de todas formas él era mejor.

Tan pronto como lo pensó, se inclinó sobre su escoba y salió disparado al encuentro.

Desde donde quiera que se mirase, nadie distinguiría quiénes eras los autores del espectacular show de vuelo, pero a pesar de eso apreciarían las acrobacias y las habilidades innatas de ambos contrincantes.

Draco empezaba a sentir la adrenalina característica de estar a metros sobre tierra, y moviéndote sin restricciones. Sintiendo una libertad que empezaba a definir como superficial más que perteneciente o propia.

Harry, por otra parte, siempre lo había sentido así, y es por ello que podía detectar el parecido. Algo en común que compartían ambos sin que esto sea notado.

Pronto, y sin saber cómo, aquella carrera pasó de ser persecución, a un viaje que ambos estaban disfrutando, volando libres sin bludgers que amenacen con golpearlos, ni persiguiendo una snitch casi imposible de ver. No había competencia.

En un instante indefinible, Harry alcanzó a Draco y voló junto a él. Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo encontró con la vista hacia el frente, fingiendo ignorarlo. Eso lo molestó, sin embargo, no hizo más que recorrer su perfil, desde su cabello rubio húmedo por la lluvia, hasta su nariz, labios y mentón.

Entonces, Draco lo miró. Sus ojos hicieron contacto estando levemente entrecerrados por la velocidad, y los dos distinguieron la neutralidad en el rostro del otro. Nunca habían tenido problemas para mirarse a los ojos, retadores, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin la competitividad u odio de por medio?

Como sea que haya sido, quizá no lo lograron y se equivocaron, porque no supieron qué sentir y algo como la empatía los abordó, y bueno, eso no era razonable.

El rubio disminuyó la velocidad y volvió a su paseo tranquilo; Harry lo imitó y estuvieron así durante algunos minutos, girando en torno al estadio.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—dijo Harry por fin.

—Estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué?

Draco lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, y Harry pensó en que los iris grises eran escasos, antes de escuchar:—En que no quiero seguir en Hogwarts—habló encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

El pelinegro paró de golpe mientras el rubio hizo lo mismo unos centímetros más allá.

— ¿Que no quieres...? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Harry no concebía que alguien quisiera dejar el castillo por voluntad propia, y no precisamente porque este fuera en extremo tranquilo y acogedor, sino porque para él, Hogwarts era el único hogar que tenía.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? Si se puede saber—dijo con ceño.

Draco lo miró hastiado y giró los ojos, luego bajó en picada contra el suelo.

Fue allí cuando recordó:

 _«Él tendrá que irse_ »

— ¡Hey! ¡No he terminado de hablar!—y también se dejó caer.

Quizá fuera la perspectiva, pero creyó ver poca distancia entre Malfoy y el suelo, y este aún no frenaba.

— ¡Drac...!—sus palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir cómo el rubio pasaba volando hacia arriba, apenas rozándole el hombro.

El amago de Wronski.

Ya sea por la sorpresa de que Malfoy supiera esa técnica, o porque seguía esperando verlo estampado contra el suelo, no pudo alcanzar a reaccionar y quien terminó por chocarse fue él. Aunque antes de eso logró posicionar la escoba de forma diagonal y girar sobre sí mismo cayendo de espaldas.

Desde el suelo veía a Draco flotando sobre él y sonriendo victorioso. Por alguna razón verlo así le hizo un retorcijón desagradable en el estómago y un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, así que solo atinó a reaccionar haciéndole una gesto obsceno con el dedo medio.

El otro se lanzó a reír de lo lindo mientras descendía, y justo cuando su pie tocó el suelo, se oyó una voz femenina que gritaba:

— ¡MALFOY! ¡POTTER! ¡DIRÍJANSE AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!—la profesora McGonagall se acercaba furiosa a la entrada del campo, tras ella Snape la seguía a paso calmo, aunque eso no quitaba la amargura de su rostro, ni que mirara a Draco con profundo disgusto.

Harry (Que se había mantenido con la señal obscena en el aire) bajó la mano bruscamente golpeándose fuerte contra el piso y soltando una exclamación de dolor; en cuanto a Draco, ya con los pies en la tierra, agarró su escoba con una mano y torció la boca entendiendo que estaba en problemas.

Pasó pisando la mano adolorida del moreno y fue al encuentro con las autoridades, no sin antes detallar brevemente la forma en la que Potter apretaba los dientes y hacía que su mandíbula se tensara.

Bueno, ahora ya no creía tan tontas a la niñatas que iban tras él.

* * *

Me gustó, alv xD

Voy lento pero seguro...

Okno, ya estamos cerca del clímax de la historia ?

...Yo lo sé TnT (?

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Trina

Con el pasar de los años los castigos en Hogwarts han ido menguando su intensidad. Pasaron de tortura mágica medieval a simples noches de desvelo en compañía de gusarajos mal olientes ¿Dónde quedaron las viejas costumbres? Argus Filch esperaba que estas no se hubiesen extinguido aún, pues todavía guardaba con adoración y fervor los grilletes que alguna vez utilizó con los estudiantes, esperando el glorioso día en el que pudiera volver a hacer uso de ellos.

Por eso, cuando la profesora McGonagall lo llamó para hacer cumplir un castigo, él fue con la ligera esperanza de que aquel día se cumpliese su deseo tan anhelado.

Claramente no fue así.

—En la biblioteca desempolvando libros viejos. Cuando Hogwarts era un mejor colegio se permitía colgarlos de cabeza durante horas por haberse saltado clases—el conserje iba murmurando en voz baja su inconformidad con los castigos de este tiempo mientras dos alumnos lo seguían guardando siquiera dos metros de distancia.

Harry miraba al hombre sostener la lámpara en compañía de su gata, iluminando los oscuros pasillos del castillo con dirección a la biblioteca. Draco y él tenían que cumplir su castigo allí bajo las órdenes de la señora Pince, pero eso era mucho mejor que destripar un barril lleno de sapos cornudos como había propuesto Snape, suerte que McGonagall logró impedírselo.

Miró a Draco de soslayo, caminaba a paso calmo como si se dirigiera a su sala común y no a cumplir su castigo en la biblioteca. Viéndolo ahí, tan cerca, no se le hacía posible concebir la idea de que quiera abandonar el colegio, porque eso es lo que había dicho ¿No? Malfoy quería dejar Hogwarts y nunca más volver.

— ¿En verdad piensas irte? —no pudo evitar exteriorizar sus dudas.

El rubio volteó a verlo y retuvo su mirada, como si no quisiera que existiesen dudas de su decisión— ¿De Hogwarts? Sí, ¿Del castigo? también, pero les daré la satisfacción de castigarme una última vez.

Harry asintió, aparentemente calmado. Instantes después arremetió de nuevo— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, Hogwarts es...

—Para ti Hogwarts puede significar algo completamente distinto a lo que es para mí, vienes de una familia muggle así que no me extraña que consideres esto como lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, yo en cambio tenía más opciones, Dumstrang por ejemplo, tú sabes que habría ido allá de no ser por la distancia ¿Lo recuerdas?—los ojos grises se posaron en los suyos y fue como si le transmitiera el recuerdo a través de ellos: ambos, en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkins, Draco hablando y Harry emitiendo monosílabos, la primera vez que se conocieron.

— ¿Por qué no quieres seguir aquí? —siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Para qué? probablemente no habría terminado de estudiar de todas formas. Además, no pienso continuar con todo este asunto de la luna, lo que sea que esté pasando no tendría que ver conmigo si yo no estuviera en Hogwarts.

—Eso es mentira—replicó Harry con la mente puesta en la letra de la canción de la luna—Desde un principio tuvo que ver contigo. En Dumstrang o en cualquier otro colegio, igual te habría pasado.

—Pero no estuvieras tú para entrometerte—dijo e intentó caminar para apartarse del moreno, pero Potter lo tironeó del brazo y lo obligó a centrar sus ojos en los furiosos orbes esmeralda.

El sonido chirriante de la pesada puerta de madera abriéndose los trajo a ambos de vuelta al mundo, giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver a la bibliotecaria salir cargando una vela, llevando un pijama y una bata puesta.

—Buenas noches, Argus—saludó al conserje y luego enfocó sus ojos oscuros en ellos—Potter, Malfoy, no creí que fuesen de los que se saltan clases, pero no tengo mucho que esperar de la juventud de hoy en día, deberían agradecer que Dumbledore prohibió los castigos físicos, de lo contrario...—dirigió su mirada a Filch, quien solo asintió estando de acuerdo y mostrándose un tanto emocionado porque alguien comparta su forma de pensar— Pasen, hay muchos libros que desempolvar y solo tienen hasta el amanecer para hacerlo. Si no acaban hoy tendrán que desvelarse el resto de la semana—diciendo esto le dio una última mirada a Filch y se adentró a la biblioteca con la luz de la vela guiando sus pasos.

Draco miró mal a Harry y se soltó para seguir a la señora Pince, el Gryffindor permaneció unos segundos más, e hizo una mueca cuando se percató de que Filch se había quedado viendo embelesado el lugar en el que había estado parada la bibliotecaria. Después trotó para alcanzar a los otros, guiado por el resplandor anaranjado que proyectaba la luz de la vela.

Vislumbró ambas figuras girar en un pasillo que formaban los tantos estantes repletos de libros y condujo hasta allí sus pies a paso apresurado.

Cuando llegó bajó la velocidad y empezó a caminar un poco rezagado de las dos personas. Draco avanzaba junto a la bibliotecaria guardando un poco de distancia pero estando a la par, mientras él se quedaba atrás, solo viendo su silueta y prestando más atención a su forma de andar.

Madame Pince recorría los pasillos como una rutina, arrastrando los pies y un poco encorvada; Draco en cambio se erguía en todo su porte y sobrepasaba casi por una cabeza de altura a la mujer, su andar era calmado, estaba claro en cada una de sus pisadas que no quería estar allí pero que no tenía otra opción, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba su altivez ni aires de grandeza cada que pasaba observando los estantes y chequeando la cubierta de algún libro viejo.

Desde su posición, Harry observaba atentamente a Malfoy, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, quizá para encontrarle alguna falla de la cual burlarse después o algo por el estilo, o quizás era porque nunca había prestado total atención a su figura, es decir, reconocería de espaldas a Draco donde fuese, eso es seguro, pero observándolo bien no sabía cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que creció tanto. Siempre fue más alto que él (y eso realmente le molestaba) y ahora era probable que apenas y le llegue a los ojos, el único que le igualaría en porte sería Ron, quien en las vacaciones había crecido más de lo que alguien normal crece en tan poco tiempo, se preguntaba si aquello era un efecto secundario de ser mago.

Por otro lado, él era más robusto que Malfoy ¿Y por qué no? más fuerte que él. Lo había notado cuando tuvieron la pelea en el salón en desuso antes de que llegara Snape, era verdad que en un descuido el rubio le partió el labio, pero por lo demás estaba seguro que si se enganchaban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sería Harry el vencedor.

Como para confirmar sus pensamientos, pasó de enfocarse en toda la figura enfrente suyo, a observar concretamente sus hombros; anchos, a través del saco del colegio (porque ninguno iba puesto túnica) se entendía la forma de una espalda masculina, inconfundible con la de una mujer, de los hombros hasta la estrecha cadera iba una línea casi diagonal que formaba su cuerpo. Y entonces, a Harry se le ocurrió desviar la vista un poco más abajo...

—Empezarán por aquí, esta zona casi nadie las visita y es la que más polvo acumula. Tienen prohibido usar magia para esta tarea así que confiscaré sus varitas hasta que hayan terminado.

Mientras la bibliotecaria indicaba todo eso y extendía su mano hacia un molesto Draco, Harry chocaba contra una mesa vacía, empujándola hacia un estante del cual cayeron varios libros sobre su cabeza que le hicieron reaccionar.

Draco lo miró como si mirara a un babuino y luego sacó de su bolsillo su varita dirigiéndose a Madame Pince— ¿Y cómo pretende que limpiemos todo esto? ¿Con la lengua? —dijo insolente.

—No sería mala idea—indicó la mujer, resentida, y luego conjuró unos trapos que aventó sobre la mesa con la que había chocado Harry, acompañados de una vela que surgió de la nada—Con eso bastará.

Harry acomodaba sus lentes cuando la mujer le extendió la mano, por un momento creyó que debía tomarla y luego entendió que le estaba pidiendo su varita. La entregó, y procuró recobrar la compostura— ¿Hasta dónde debemos de limpiar? —preguntó mirando los libros que le habían golpeado la cabeza reposando en el piso con una gran capa de polvo cubriendo su portada roja y volviéndola casi gris.

Como si la mujer hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta, sonrió y dijo—La biblioteca es grande, señores.

Con esas últimas palabras se despidió desapareciendo al virar en una esquina y dejándolos a solas, ambos notando como el resplandor de la vela que llevaba se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue hasta dejar de mostrarse casi por completo.

Uno de los trapos se estampó contra la cara de Harry y quedó colgado gracias a sus cabellos que iban en distintas direcciones.

—Será mejor que te apures, no creo estar aquí mañana para ayudarte. Debí haberte botado de la escoba para que me expulsen y así evitarme todo esto—bramó Draco estirando su mano para que uno de los libros volará hasta él, empezando a limpiar la cubierta con la franela (para colmo roja Gryffindor) que había conjurado Madame Pince.

Ante el mutismo de Potter, Draco se giró para comprobar que no estuviese planeando nada extraño. Lo encontró con la vista clavada en un libro, con el trapo rojo en una de sus manos, pero sin hacer el esfuerzo siquiera por quitar el polvo. Sus ojos fijos en ninguna parte, parecía como si estuviera en medio de un dilema interno.

Draco observó atentamente sus facciones, una mezcla entre seriedad y vergüenza, para luego fijarse en sus manos; sus dedos largos agarraban con fuerza la pasta del libro, remarcando las venas y engrosando los dedos de aquella extremidad. Definitivamente algo le molestaba.

Pero él no era un Gryffindor como para estarse preocupando ni entrometiendo en asuntos de otros, ya tenía suficientes con los suyos, así que retomó su tarea no sin antes recorrer de pies a cabeza a su acompañante en una inspección _casual._

Harry no notó ninguna de estas acciones, pues su mente lo atormentaba con el vago interés que experimentó al estar observando detenidamente a Malfoy. Aquello había estado mal, aquello había estado pésimo. No se debía repetir, nunca más. E igual ya no habría otra oportunidad para algo así porque Draco se iría, y eso era lo mejor que le ha pasado en todos estos años en Hogwarts.

Ya no debía pensar en eso, el sueño hace cosas raras con las personas y a él le tocó una mala pasada, pero nada más, ya se reiría de la ridícula situación en un futuro.

Reforzaba esos pensamientos a medida que restregaba el trapo contra el libro y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Draco Malfoy.

El ambiente se volvía tenso y pesado por momentos, tornándose igual que siempre cuando ellos dos se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

Fuera de la biblioteca y fuera del castillo, una mujer se paseaba sobre el lago con pies descalzos y ni parecía que tocase el agua. Sobre ella la luna brillaba esplendorosa, iluminando tanto a Hogwarts como a diversas partes del mundo. En cuestión de segundos, en un parpadeo se podría decir, la figura se transportó a Malfoy Manor ayudada por el brillo lunar, pues ya se había asegurado de que su hijo no correría ningún peligro, especialmente esa noche.

Su ida fue como ver un montón de luciérnagas que luego se desintegraron, o al menos así se lo describió Albus a _Fawkes_ en su despacho.

Al sureste de Inglaterra, una hermosa mansión solariega de terrenos extensos y cuyas protecciones no identificaron ninguna anomalía, fue abordada por una mujer de piel blanquecina y aire sobrenatural. Apareció en la recámara principal, a los pies de una cama ocupada por solo una de las dos personas que deberían estar allí. Se acercó al cuerpo durmiente y lo destapó con cuidado.

Narcissa suspiró entre sueños, ya acostumbrada a la ausencia de su esposo desde el retorno del señor tenebroso, no sintió cuando la cobija de seda fue retirada de su cuerpo, ni tampoco cuando un frío dedo dibujo en su frente una media luna, lo único de lo que fue consciente entre sueños fue de un mal presentimiento. Algo terriblemente malo estaba por suceder.

La divinidad apartó su mano de la piel contraria y sobre el cuerpo de Narcissa se proyectó borrosamente los residuos de un alma antigua; piel morena, cabello negro y rizado y ropas holgadas flotaban etéreos sobre la silueta femenina, difuminándose entre los rasgos de la mujer de carne y grueso.

—Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena—habló la luna. Al instante, el espíritu de la gitana abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y los ubicó directamente en la fuente del sonido.

—Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él—dijo repitiendo nuevamente la conversación que ya había sostenido con la gitana hace cientos de años.

El espíritu se separó del cuerpo de Narcissa y se volvió casi tangible al postrarse frente a la delgada figura, mirándola directamente a sus ojos indistinguibles.

—Entrégamelo—susurró la noche.

Quien a su hijo inmola para no estar sola poco le iba a querer, por ello la gitana no tuvo ningún reparo en contestar, ni ahora ni hace siglos, las mismas palabras: — Te lo entregaré, Trina*.

Las dos desaparecieron en un esplendor solitario. La luna brilló contentando a miles de espectadores esa noche, los cuales en su mayoría eran animales del bosque u Hombres-lobo rindiendo homenaje al astro nocturno, entre todos ellos hubo unos cuantos humanos que ignoraron el suceso como suelen hacerlo con todo aquello que no les afecta, otros tantos lo apreciaron a su debida manera, y Harry y Draco dejaron caer los libros que estaban limpiando.

En Malfoy Manor, un último suspiro llenó el dormitorio principal esa noche.

* * *

*Trina es el nombre de la diosa de la luna en la que me enfoqué.

Lo sé, lo sé, siglos de espera y traigo un capítulo corto xd

Pero tengo buenas noticias ¡Terminé exámenes!

Lo que es = a vacaciones, y eso equivale a: ¡Más tiempo para escribir!

O eso espero xd

En fin.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
